fate has brought us here
by moms BLACK
Summary: Dos años despues de new moon. Edward nunca volvio y Bella esta en la universidad saliendo adelante con su vida. Ella encuentra a alguien de la familia cullen con la que nunca penso tener algo en comun. denle una oportunidad a jasper no las va a defrauda
1. Chapter 1

**Es una historia para mayores de edad más adelante habrá violencia y tiene escenas explicitas, y yo se que todas amamos a Edward pero esta historia es diferente es de Jasper la verdad a mi me fascino espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad. Espero review para ver que les pareció y así subir el prox cap pronto.**

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**BPOV**

Iba tarde… ¿Porque siempre iba corriendo tarde? Me levante temprano, no que es como que duermo muy bien, con costos como mi desayuno y vivo a una cuadra del campus. Pero, de alguna manera siempre estoy corriendo para llegar a tiempo.

Estaba frio y lloviendo, ¿acaso eso es nuevo?. Estoy viviendo en Alaska… nunca veo el sol y por mi esta mas que bien. Yo estaba acostumbrada a que Forks siempre estaba húmedo y aburrido. No es como que si el sol me fuera a calentar el corazón … no es como si yo quisiera calentarme.

He estado en la Universidad de Alaska por un año y ahora voy entrando a mi segundo año. Voy un poco adelantada con el horario ya que lleve algunos cursos del verano. Es el primer día del semestre de otoño y no quería encontrarme con toda la gente conocida que iba a ver en las clases. No me gusta ni conocer personas y platicar con ellas menos. Yo le prometí a Charlie, mi papa, que iba a cambiar, y tratar de mejorar, pero no tengo ganas "espabilarme" como él lo dijo. Desde que me mude aquí solo lo he ido a ver tres veces. Le tengo tanto miedo a volver a Forks, ya que mi vida no salió a como yo la planee o como mi vida pareció a otros.

Los meses antes a mi cumpleaños número 18 fueron pura dicha solo que nunca pienso en esos meses… no puedo. Solo recuerdo lo que paso después… todos esos días oscuros que resultaron ser semanas, meses y finalmente se convirtió en un año. Mi último año de colegio lo pase como en mi mundo haciendo lo que tenía que hacer para pasar el año y graduarme. En el proceso saque de mi vida a todos y todo lo que me importaba como si fuera la única forma que tenía para sobrevivir. Trate de ser lo más normal posible por Charlie, pero él podía ver atreves de mi, y yo creo que la única razón por la que él me dejo vivir en Alaska era para poder estar lejos de mi. Mi vida ha mejorado desde que estoy aquí. No tengo recordatorios del pasado excepto por que no sale el solo, pero por alguna razón eso me reconforta.

¡De alguna manera llegue al edificio a tiempo! Primera clase del día Historia de la Guerra Civil Americana. Algo me llevo a escoger esta clase pero no se que fue. Me estoy especializando en psicología, irónico lo sé, pero tal vez algún día me pueda analizar. En cualquier caso, necesitaba tomar algunos cursos que la Universidad da para una mejor educación, y esta clase estaba en la lista y por alguna razón automáticamente la escogí.

Rápidamente camine por el pasillo de lectura y encontré un asiento al final y al fondo. Con menos personas este en contacto es mejor. La mayoría de las personas ya estaban en sus asientos y estaban calmándose cuando el profesor tomo el podio. Solo antes de que comenzara la lectura un último estudiante entro rápidamente y se apresuro a ir al pasillo. Cuando paso por donde yo estaba una brisa fría vino con él, y sentí un extraño pero familiar frio recorrer mi columna. _Raro_. Me cerré la jacket hasta el cuello.

Tengo que decir que estaba un poco intrigada con este tiempo de la Historia y lo encontré fascinante. ¿Cómo habrá sido para estos soldados ir y pelear en la guerra contra sus propios hermanos? Yo había aprendido de este tema en el colegio pero nunca tuve una opinión de cada bando. La hora paso muy rápido y me descubrí lamentándome porque había terminado.

Mientras recogía mis cosas e iba hacia el pasillo me tropecé, lo más probable con mis propios pies y tire mis libros al suelo. Qué vergüenza… espero que nadie me este viendo. Mantuve mi cabeza abajo y rápidamente emperece a recogerlos. Alguien se agacho y empezó a ayudarme. Cuando mire arriba entre en un estado de shock. Estaba alucinado otra vez después de casi un año, y en este momento no era normalmente la persona con la que alucinaba; un par de los más hermosos ojos dorados me estaban viendo. Mientras estaba atrapada en su mirada no me podía mover. ¿Cómo podía el estar aquí? Yo seguía mirándolo. Luego mi alucinación hablo.

-Bella.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Chicas muchas gracias por el apoyo y los review enserio me animan a seguir subiendo, trato de subir lo más rápido que puedo para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia y de redactar lo mejor que puedo, si ven alguna falta me avisan para cambiarlo solo que el Word no ayuda mucho.**

**JPOV**

Parquee el carro y camine rápido a mi primera clase. Odio caminar a velocidad humana, pero no podía correr de la manera que yo quería exactamente. Había mucha emoción alrededor mío por el primer día del comienzo del semestre. Había personas de primer año perdidas y nerviosas corriendo por todo lado, atletas agitados, profesores irritados y algunas personas de 18 años muy hormonales. Como tantas veces he hecho esto no creo que alguna vez me pueda acostumbrar. Bueno, al menos no era el colegio otra vez.

Entre al edificio donde se impartía la clase de Historia de la Guerra Civil Americana y de hecho estaba esperando poder aprender algo nuevo. Si, como si eso fuera a pasar considerando que viví esa experiencia en carne y hueso, pero desde que estaba obteniendo otro título acerca de la Historia Americana esta clase era un requisito.

Mientras abría la puerta y escaneaba la clase para un asiento, preferiblemente lejos de los humanos, encontré un aroma que era extrañamente familiar para mí. Encontré mi asiento y pensé donde había encontrado ese aroma antes. Lo más probable era que podía ser una persona a la que le pase en el pasillo o alguien al que le parquee el carro a la par, pero lo dudo. La mayoría de los humanos olían igual para mí, y he pasado dos años tratando de desensibilizarme de la sangre humana solo viviendo de sangre animal y he tenido éxito en eso; ni una sola vez he cometido un desliz e incluso ni desear un humano. No que quisiera uno, pero acabo de encontrar un aroma particular en una clase llena de desconocidos. _Raro_.

La clase paso como a "paso de tortuga", y desgraciadamente el profesor tenia algunos hechos equivocados, aunque no era toda su culpa hay algunas cosas que no se pueden documentar apropiadamente, creo. Finalmente termino. Mientras me levantaba del asiento y me dirigía a la puerta, la sentí. Inmediatamente me enfoque en ella como si fuera la única persona en el lugar. Ella de alguna manera se veía un tanto igual, pero de algún modo diferente. Ella estaba más vieja por dos años, pero ella ya no se veía como una niña. Su cabello castaño no estaba exactamente tan largo como ante y su cara parecía más fina, incluso cansada, no que no fuera bonita solo que no tan radiante como la recordaba.

Por supuesto ese era el aroma que había encontrado, el aroma que con tanta desesperación trate de olvidar porque si no fuera por el olor de ella mi vida hubiera tomado una dirección total mente diferente de la que estaba viviendo hoy en día. No es que la culpara por eso, ¿Pero como acabamos los dos juntos en este lugar?

Sabía que me tenía que acercar a ella. Me refiero a que estamos en la misma clase, en el mismo campus, en el mismo estado, por el amor de dios. ¿Cómo esto pudo pasar? Yo sé porque yo estoy aquí, pero ella pudo escoger otra ciudad más brillante y soleada. La chica en verdad tenía un don encontrando todas las cosas malas.

Mientras me dirigía hacia ella, ella se tropezó y tiro sus libros en mis pies prácticamente. Sentí una ola de vergüenza venir de ella. Negué con la cabeza, la misma Bella, algunas cosas nunca cambian. Me agache para ayudarla y alzo su mirada para sonreír, pero rápidamente la vergüenza se convirtió en shock. Solo seme quedo mirando. Podía sentir su incredulidad.

-Bella- Pero tan rápido como dije su nombre el shock se fue y el miedo lo remplazo.

-Espera… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Dijo, ella se levanto y trato de alejarse.

Obviamente ella me tenía miedo, la última vez que me vio yo trataba de atacar su yugular. –Bella, tómalo con calma. No te voy a hacer daño.-

-¿Por qué… que estás haciendo aquí? ¿Estás solo?- Estaba entrando en pánico y hasta temblaba.

-Bella, ¿Te puedo calmar?, puedo escuchar el latido del corazón latir muy rápido.-

Ella no respondió por lo que le envié una onda de calma con la que se comenzó a tranquilizarse.

-¿Mejor?- Pregunte.

-Si, por ahora, pero no me contestaste la pregunta- Respondió.

-Me mude aquí para obtener otro título. No tenía idea que ibas a estar aquí.-

Sus ojos se empezaron a abrir por lo que le mande otra onda de calma. –Está bien, Jasper, podrías dejar de hacer eso. Eventualmente voy a tener que sentir lo que estoy sintiendo.-

-Lo siento, solo no necesito que entres en pánico, antes de que te pueda explicar.-

-¿Estas solo?- Preguntó rápidamente.

-Si te refieres a que estoy con los Cullen la respuesta es no. Estoy aquí en Alaska, solo.-

-Entonces no voy a entrar en pánico. Es solo que cuando te vi pensé que me iba a encontrar con todos ustedes y esos es algo que no podría manejar.- Bajó su mirada.

-Mira, la clase se está comenzando a llenar. ¿Tal vez podemos ir a algún lugar y hablar?, si no tienes alguna otra clase.- Sentía que le debía una disculpa por la última vez que estuvimos juntos y este parece el mejor momento.

-Tengo un tiempo libre entre clases. Podríamos tomar un latte, bueno yo puedo tomar un latte y vos podes ver.-

Sonreí. Qué bueno era hablar con alguien que sabia mi secreto.-Eso estaría muy bien.- Caminamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña justo al lado de la ventana. Bella pidió su bebida. Ella me seguía mirando como si ella pensara que yo no era real.

-Bella realmente estoy sentado al frente tuyo.-

-Yo, yo sé pero todavía no lo puedo digerir.-

-Lo sé, pero aquí estamos y me gustaría saber cómo te sientes, por favor.-

-Como si no lo sabes realmente.-

-Bueno es verdad, puedo ver más que todo shock y total asombro pero, miedo no.- La última parte me sorprendió como tuvo que ser una reacción natural.

-¿Te debería tener miedo?- Me preguntó

-Bueno, no, pero la primera vez que te vi sentí una gran sensación de miedo y ahora se ha serenado.-

-Me calmaste, pero no estaba tan asustada de vos como lo estaba del te pudiera acompañar.-

-Ah, ya veo. Cuando me viste pensaste que Edward no podía estar tan lejos.- Con solo la mención de su nombre sentí una ola de nauseas sobre ella y comenzó a temblar.-Bella, ¿Estás bien?-

-Jasper, yo no hablo de el…nunca.-

-Los siento, no me había dado cuenta. Me refiero que han pasado dos años y pensé que el tiempo cura, para los humanos.-

-Bueno, pues no lo cura.- Bufo y empezó a levantarse.

-Bella espera. No te vayas, te necesito decir algo.- Lentamente empezó a sentarse así como su irritación se apagó y fue remplazado por dolor.

-Lo siento. No quería acabar así con vos. Verte me ha hecho recordar cosas que no quería.- Me dijo.

-Si me permites decir lo que tengo que decir, podría salir de tu vida otra vez y prometo que lo que tengo que decir solo tiene que ver con vos y yo.-

-Dispara- Tomo un trago de su bebida.

-Te debo una gran disculpa.- Sentí su confusión pero no dijo nada.

-La última vez que nos vimos me comporte horriblemente y no me puedo disculpar lo suficiente por eso. Estaba tan avergonzado que trate de…-

-Jasper- Me corto.-No me tienes que pedir disculpas. Te perdone en el momento. Yo sabía que no era tu culpa. Lo que quiero decir, es que fui yo la que me corte. Enserio Jasper, nunca estuve enojada con vos.-

¿Esta no era la persona más sincera y amable que alguna vez haya conocido?-Yo solo quería que supieras que lo siento mucho y que nunca va a volver a pasar. He estado tratando de controlar esa parte de mí y en mi larga vida lo logré como nunca antes. No he deseado un humano desde tu cumpleaños número 18.-

Sonrió con orgullo, -Alice debería de estar muy orgullosa por vos.- Otra ola de confusión la embargó.-Alice, sin duda no te referías a que no estabas con ella. ¿Puedo verla?-

Mire a otro lado por unos segundos.-No he visto a Alice en dos años.-

Mas shock, -¿Qué?-

-Descubrimos que ya no estábamos en la misma sintonía. Ya lo veíamos venir y lo sabíamos. Entonces, deje a los Cullen y fui por mi cuenta.-

-No, no lo creo. Dos años… ¡O no! Fue mi culpa- Ella comenzó a llorar.

-No, Bella. Shh, corazón no llores. Mi decisión de dejar a Alice no fue tu culpa. Fue la mejor opción que pude hacer por ella en el momento.-

Ella seguía llorando con lágrimas de culpa y dolor. Ahora estaba dolida por Alice y por mí. Alcance al otro extremo de la mesa y tome su mano. Estaba tan cálida. Gentilmente se la apreté teniendo cuidado de no aplastar sus dedos. Ella pareció calmarse bajo mi contacto y no lo estaba tratando de hacer adrede. Las lágrimas bajaban por su cara, quería alcanzarlas y limpiarlas de sus cachetes, pero no creo que sea apropiado.

-Jasper, ¿Por qué? Yo se que vos y Alice fueron hechos para estar juntos. Ella era tu otra mitad. ¿Ella tuvo otra visión?-

-Ella no lo dijo. La sentí alejarse de mí todo el verano antes de tu cumpleaños y cuando le preguntaba sobre eso, solo decía que era ella. Por lo que, finalmente cuando decidimos dejar Forks, le pregunté si le gustaría ir lejos solo nosotros dos por un tiempo, pero dijo que no podía. Luego le pregunte si le gustaría que fuera con ella y el resto de la familia para comenzar de cero, y me dijo que ella no creía que eso fuera a cambiar algo, por lo que decidí que era el momento de ir por mi cuenta.-

-¿Dónde fuiste?-

-Viaje un tiempo a Texas por un tiempo y me encontré con unos viejos amigos Peter y Charlotte, pero ellos no viven como vegetarianos por lo que los tuve que dejar. Decidí venir a Alaska hace pocos meses. Establecí mi casa a unas veinte millas de aquí y comencé una rutina, de cazar y familiarizarme con los alrededores para poder estar preparado para integrarme a un campus lleno de humanos. Creo que voy a estar más que bien aquí.-

-Se que lo vas a estar.- Pareció tan segura.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte considerando, pero estoy dispuesto a recoger todo e irme si eso hace tu vida más fácil.-

El pánico la acogió, -No, no quiero que te vayas. O sea que no por mi te tenes que ir.-

Inmediatamente me di cuenta que todavía sostenía su mano. Parecía tan natural y cómodo que olvide soltarla. Lentamente y lamentándome la deje ir. Ella bajo su mirada, así como lo esperaba que ella extrañaba mi tacto tanto como yo extrañaba el de ella. Realmente no he tocado a nadie en dos años, pero ese no podía ser el caso de ella.-Me gustaría quedarme especialmente desde que se, que estás aquí. Es bueno tener un amigo que pueda apreciar lo que soy.-

-Me gustaría que te quedaras ya que realmente no tengo amigos, y no me gusta hacer ninguno.-

-Señorita Swan pareciera que estas atrapada conmigo.-

-Hablando de apellidos, ¿Eres Jasper Cullen o Hale?-

-En realidad, volví a mi apellido original… Whitlock.-

Ella pensó sobre esto por unos segundos como si le pudiera gustara la novedad. –Bueno, en ese caso señor Whitlock por suerte lo estaré viendo por aquí.- Pareciera haber mucha esperanza a su alrededor y esa fue la primera emoción positiva que sentí de ella hoy. – Mejor voy caminando a mi próxima clase. ¿Te veo mañana? ¿Tal vez nos podríamos encontrar aquí?- Mas esperanza.

-Claro, me encantaría. Solo tengo una clase en la mañana, ¿A la misma hora?- Dije.

-Sí, aquí voy a estar.- Se levanto de su silla.-Gracias por el latte.- Ella me respondió.

-El placer es mío. Nos vemos mañana.- Con eso ella salió y me encontré mirándola mientras cruzaba la calle y se dirigía a su siguiente clase. Acerque mi mano a mi cara y respire su aroma.


	3. Chapter 3

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por los reviews, alerts y demás enserio. Voy a tratar de subir lo más rápido que pueda ahora que tengo tiempo libre en unas semanas empiezan los exámenes y tengo que entregar trabajos de diseño grafico. **

**Para las que se preguntan el fic tiene 33 **

**JPOV**

Hoy decidí empezar el día más temprano de lo usual y cacé antes de ver a Bella. No era como que estaba deseando su sangre, pero si iba a estar viéndola a menudo, entonces iba a tomar todas las medidas necesarias para mantener la segura; por lo mismo voy a cazar lo más que pueda.

No pude hacer más que pensar en ella toda la noche. Me mantuve recordado nuestra conversación y reviviendo sus emociones en mi mente. Tuvo que haber sido un shock para ella verme, pero ella no tuvo ninguna reacción feliz en ningún momento, aunque nuestra conversación fue muy sombría. Me sentí mal por la forma que se sintió cuando hablé de Edward pero no tenía ni idea que ella todavía se sintiera de esa manera por él. Era como si su mente se apagara con solo la mención de su nombre, como si tuviera el poder de bloquearlo que su memoria y nunca pensar en él otra vez. Si eso era lo que ella intentaba en serio dudaba que lo pudiera lograr ya que voy a estar cerca de ella recodándoselo constantemente. Yo no lo iba a mencionar, pero ¿Cómo ella no iba a pensar en él cuando me viera? Tenemos el mismo color de ojos alimentados o no, el mismo familiar tacto frio, los cuerpos de mármol y aunque nuestro aroma sea diferente, mi aroma puede ser igual de atractivo como el de él. Si, definitivamente iba a ser un reto para Bella pero solo espero que este dispuesta a poner de su parte porque yo realmente deseaba estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. No estaba seguro que era, pero parecía que algo me atraía hacia ella. Era un sentimiento extraño para mí ya que recordando el tiempo en Forks nunca pensé mucho en ella. Ella estaba con Edward y porque tenía que tratar intensamente en resistir su sangre normalmente trataba de ignorarla, pero ahora parecía que no era su sangre la que me estaba llamando y me pregunto si siempre fue así.

**BPOV**

Me apure desde mi clase y entre rápidamente en la cafetería. No sabía porque, pero estaba ansiosa por llegar y no podía recordar la última vez que estuve entusiasmada con algo. Jasper estaba sentado en la misma mesa del día anterior y la mesera estaba trayendo mi latte. En el momento que entre Jasper levantó la mirada obviamente me sintió. El sonrió la más hermosa sonrisa y saludo con la mano. Tiene que ser contagioso porque me sentí sonriéndole. ¿Sonriendo? Charlie estaría tan satisfecho.

-Hola, señorita Swan.- Se levanto y sacó la silla para mí.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo va tu día hasta ahora?-

-Ahora mucho mejor.- Podía sentir el rubor calentando mis mejillas como estaba segura que él lo podía ver.-En realidad estaba esperando esta mañana.-

-Sorprendentemente, yo también.-

-¿Estas sorprendida?- Preguntó.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no he tenido mucha compañía estos últimos años y creo que lo extrañaba.- ¿Acabo de admitir eso?

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres. Creo que tenemos más en común de lo que crees, Bella.-

Cuan extraño es poder tener algo en común con Jasper. El tiempo que pase con los Cullen nosotros no nos relacionamos mucho. El siempre parecía estar batallando contra sus impulsos vampíricos por lo que trataba de evitarlo. Pero, ahora él se ve diferente casi humano. –Gracias por el latte. Se está convirtiendo en un hábito.- Tome un trago.

-¿No crees que nos deberíamos permitir algún capricho de vez en cuando?-Ahí estaba la sonrisa contagiosa.

-¿Qué tipo de caprichos de permites? - Pregunté.

-Bueno como ya sabes me gustan los carros rápidos y costosos.-

-Sí, parece que lo recuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que manejas estos días?-

-¿Sabes de autos?- Me dio una mirada curiosa.

-La verdad, no- Dije lentamente.

-Bueno, solo digamos que es un BMW.-

-¿Y este BMW particularmente costó más que mi primer año de clases?-

-Si, tal vez hasta el segundo, tercer y cuarto año.- Se rio. Que sonido más hermoso. Antes él parecía atormentado pero ahora estaba sonriendo y riéndose. ¿Qué cambio?

-Creo que nunca voy a entender ese tipo de caprichos pero lo que sea que te haga feliz. ¿Algún otro capricho que deba saber?- Pregunté.

-Últimamente, me doy el gusto de estar en la compañía de mujeres hermosas.-

-¿Mujeres?- Dije antes que me diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Celos! Sin duda el los sintió. Sonrió y alcanzo mi lado de la mesa para tomar mi mano igual que ayer y al igual que ayer parecía que me derretía pajo su contacto. ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo de esta manera?

-Déjame aclarar, solo una mujer pero no quería avergonzarla, obviamente es muy tarde para eso.-

-¿Puedo ser sincera?- Pregunté.

-Por favor, adelante.-

-He estado deseando verte toda la mañana. Sé que es triste pero realmente casi nunca estoy entusiasmada por algo y después de verte ayer me di cuenta que era la primera cosa buena que me pasaba en mucho tiempo.- Me apretó la mano un poco más fuerte.

-Me gustaría saber más de vos porque en realidad no se mucho y me encantaría aprender lo mas que pueda de vos.- Me dijo.

- Baje mi mirada y vi nuestras manos.- ¿Esto te incomoda?- Comenzó a mover su mano.

-No, en realidad era una de las cosas que estaba esperando.- Me mordí el labio inferior mientras mi corazón se aceleraba por mi honestidad.

-Estabas a punto de hablarme de vos, ¿Recuerdas?- Comenzó a masajear el dorso de mi mano en pequeños círculos con su pulgar y mis latidos se aceleraron. Él lo hacía con intención pero igualmente me gustaba.

Nos sentamos por una hora unidos de esa manera. Le conté de mi último desastroso año en Forks, mi relación fallida con mis padres, como le dejé de hablar a Rene por un año porque me trato de llevar a terapia. Compartí con él de maneras que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Sacó sentimientos que estaban escondidos muy dentro de mí y me sorprendí hablando de ellos. Y mientras le hablaba de estos sentimientos me emperecé a sentir mejor, no peor. Me escuchó y parecía que cada vez me perdía más y más en esos impresionantes ojos. ¿Al menos sabía que me estaba deslumbrando? Finalmente, no tenía nada más que decir.

-Bella, lo siento mucho.- Dijo muy bajo.

-¿Por qué? Yo soy la que me debería estar disculpando. Hable hasta el cansancio. Ni siquiera sé porque te conté todo eso pero me alegra haberlo hecho. Lo he estado reprimiendo por mucho tiempo.-

-Estoy alagado de que te sientas tan cómoda, que puedas contarme todo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme responsable del cambio de tu vida.-

-Otra vez no. Jasper, ¿Quieres que me culpe por lo que paso entre Alice y vos?-

-Por supuesto que no, eso no fue tú culpa.-

-Tampoco es la tuya que _él_ me haya dejado.- Eso era lo más cercano de poder decir su nombre. -¿De ahora en adelante esto puede ser solo Jasper y Bella?-

-Definitivamente.- Dijo.

-Odio tener que decir esto pero me tengo que ir yendo al laboratorio de la tarde.- Verdaderamente no lo quería dejar.

-Oh…está bien, ¿Pero tal vez te pueda ver más tarde?- Preguntó.

Si, lo quería más que nada pero…- Tengo que trabajar en la noche. Trabajo en la librería local algunas noches de la semana, pero te veo en la clase de mañana.- Estaba decepcionada que pasara todo un día antes de volverlo a ver.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te vas a mantener a salvo hasta mañana.-

Saque mi mano de su agarre e inmediatamente me sentí vacía.-Gracias por el latte.-

-En cualquier momento.- Su sonrisa podía parar mi corazón.

Cogí mi bolso y me levante, luego no estoy totalmente segura porque, pero lentamente me incline y bese su fría mejilla. –Adiós, Jasper.- Salí lo más rápido que pude para que no sintiera mi vergüenza pero sabía que él ya lo había hecho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews, alerts me hacen muy feliz con todo eso… les aviso que esta semana voy a tratar de subir todos los días o de día por medio para que estén atentas(os) **

**JPOV**

Esta era la cuarta noche seguida que he estado afuera de la ventana del cuarto de Bella. Me estaba comenzando a sentir como un acosador pero otra vez no lo pude evitar. Era como si ella me estuviera llamando y no me podía negar. Su llamado era más fuerte que cualquier ansia de sangre que haya vivido y simplemente yo no era tan fuerte para negarme.

Mis días comenzaban con una cacería mañanera, iba a clases, me encontraba a Bella en la cafetería y luego iba a una cacería en la tarde, que lo más probable es que no fuera necesaria pero no me iba a arriesgar. Entonces después salía por los alrededores de la librería y la seguía a su casa asegurándome que llegara a salvo. No podía soportar el hecho que ella caminara sola por las calles oscuras. La dejaba por unas horas para hacer mis tareas y regresaba a su apartamento antes que se subiera a la cama.

Por las últimas tres noches, la escuché luchando para poder quedarse dormida y cuando por fin lo logaba no era por más de una hora, más o menos. Su sueño no era tranquilo; se movía y daba vueltas, hablaba sin terminar oraciones y constantemente se enredaba con las sabanas. Era doloroso verlo, aunque sé que no debería estar viendo del todo. Me estaba convirtiendo en Edward… me estremecí por el pensamiento. Normalmente alrededor de las tres a.m. no aguantaba más y le mandaba una onda de calma para así al menos ella pudiera tener unas cuantas horas de esta, antes de que empezara su día.

Esta noche no creía poder aguantar a esperar tanto para calmarla. Esto era ridículo… ¿A todos los humanos les costaba conciliar el sueño o era solo a Bella? Ella se movía por toda la cama acomodándose y sin conseguirlo. Ella trató de leer un libro pero se frustró por lo que continúo luchando con ella misma. No lo pude aguantar… lo único que tenía que hacer era mandarle una emoción tranquila desde la ventana, como lo había hecho las noches anteriores pero en su lugar, me encontré tocando a su puerta. Sentí su preocupación cuando dejaba su cuarto y se debatía por abrir la puerta. Bueno, al menos tenía un poco de sentido común.

-Bella, es Jasper. ¿Puedo entrar?- Ella iba a pensar que estaba loco.

-¿Jasper?- Ella estaba confundida. Abrió la puerta y pareció casi feliz de verme ahí de pie. -¿Qué haces aquí? No es que no quiera que estés aquí, pero ¿Por qué?-

Entre y cerré la puerta detrás mío. –Solo voy a ser sincero. Te seguí a casa desde la librería la otra noche y he estado afuera de tu ventana y me he dado cuenta que no duermes muy bien que digamos.-

-¿Por qué me seguiste? ¿Por qué no solo me esperaste y me traías a casa?-

Bueno ¿Tenia eso mucho mejor sentido? - Esa es una buena pregunta. Mi única justificación es que no he sido humano en un largo tiempo y no quería incomodar.-

-¿Entonces en cambio me estas acosando?-

-Bueno, sí, eso creo.- ¿Qué mierda estoy haciendo?

-Estoy molestando.- Ella sonrió, lo que envió una electricidad repentina por todo mi cuerpo. En verdad ella debería sonreír más a menudo. - ¿Por qué te decidiste finalmente a tocar la puerta?-

-Note que estabas teniendo problemas para dormir y creo que puedo ayudar con eso.-

-Eso es gracioso porque de hecho estaba pensando, que estas últimas noches han sido las mejores noches que he dormido en un largo tiempo.- Sentí su sospecha.

-Sí, ¿Pues qué puedo decir?-

-Me recuerda el tiempo que estuvimos en el cuarto del hotel de Phoenix cuando nos estábamos escondiendo de James. También, ahí dormí muy bien.-

¿Cómo me puedo olvidar de eso? Esa fue la primera vez que la toque. - ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?-

-Sí, creo que si la quiero.- Ella cogió mi mano y me llevo a su cuarto.

Su cuarto era pequeño pero ordenado. Todo parecía tener su lugar. No solo olía a su aroma personal sino que también a su jabón y shampoo. Que hacía a mi cabeza dar vueltas. Concentración, ¡Te necesitas concentrar!

Camine hasta su cama y empecé a arreglar sus almohadas y cobijas. Note que me estaba viendo mientras se mantenía de pie, con una camiseta increíblemente ajustada con unos pantalones de franela blancos y negros, a juego. No me había dado cuenta cuan perfecto era su cuerpo. ¡Para!

- ¿Por qué no te acomodas, podemos habar por un rato y después te puedo ayudar a dormir?-

Ella parecía nerviosa lo más probable era porque estaba muy cerca de su cama. –Me puedo sentar en la esquina al lado de la ventana si eso te facilita las cosas.-

- ¡No! No tienes que hacer eso. Quiero que estés cómodo.-

- Bella, en verdad no me importa. He pasado sentado afuera de tu ventana por las últimas noches.- No puedo creer que lo acabo de admitir.

-Oh, está bien, ¿Pero no prefieres sentarte en la cama?- Ella estaba avergonzada por su pregunta.

-Solo si no te incomoda.- Yo por otro lado, desde luego que quisiera eso más que nada. Claro no creo poderle decir eso.

-No, creo que eso me gustaría.- Se acomodó en la cama; subí las cobijas y las acomodé a sus lados para que no pasará frío por mí. Me senté del otro lado de la cama, a sus pies y puse mi mano en su rodilla. Miré el libro en su mesa de noche.

- ¿Lo que el viento se llevo_?- _Pregunté.

-Sí, últimamente he estado interesada en la Guerra Civil y creí poder disfrutar el libro.-

Lo más probable era que le podía dar una mejor interpretación de ese tiempo pero mi experiencia podría asustarla. – Es un buen libro no tan preciso como me gustaría pero es bueno.-

-¿Tal vez podamos leer el libro juntos y vos poder corregir las inexactitudes para mí?- Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Ella sabia cuan sexy era eso?

-Claro, me encantaría leerte el libro pero no esta noche porque ahorita te vas a quedar dormida.- Dije mientras empezaba a masajear sus piernas sobre las cobijas.

-Hmm… estas comenzando a hacerlo.- Ella se encontraba totalmente relajada.

Le sonreí mientras me acercaba a apagar la lámpara.

-¿Jasper?-

-¿Sí, cariño?- Ahora me encontraba más cerca de ella apagando la luz por lo que su delicioso aroma se arremolinó a mi alrededor. Quería envolverla con mis brazos y sujetarla toda la noche.

-¿Si estabas afuera de la ventana por que no solo entraste al cuarto?-

-No podía entrar a tu cuarto sin ser invitado.-

-Mi caballero del sur.- ¿Me acaba de llamar que soy de ella? Gentilmente rocé su mejilla con la yema del dedo.-Me gusta cuando me tocas.- Ella se encontraba casi dormida y lo más probable es que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Agarro mi mano y la presionó contra su mejilla.

-Jasper, por favor no me dejes.- Sentí una repentina oleada de preocupación apoderarse de ella.

-Me voy a quedar toda la noche acompañándote.-

-No solo esta noche…- Sus parpados se empezaron a cerrar e intentaba mantenerlos abiertos.

-No tengo ningún plan de dejarte, Bella.- Y con eso se entró en un sueño profundo, en el que la iba a mantener hasta la mañana siguiente.

Gentilmente retire mi mano de su mejilla y me acomodé al pie de la cama. Podría verla para siempre. Finalmente parecía que se encontraba en paz, sus latidos eran acompasados, su respiración tranquila y ni se movió. Ella es dulce y bellísima, y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerla así de tranquila, y me atrevo a decirlo, feliz.

Edward, idiota, ¿Cómo la pudiste dejar tan fácil? Ella confiaba en vos con su vida y se lo permitiste. La dejaste rota y perdida, todavía ni se ha recuperado. No sé si alguna vez ella lo vaya a lograr. La dejaste porque la amabas ¿Pero qué bien salió de eso? Juro no cometer tus errores… si ella me acepta.

Odie hacerlo que la saque de su sueño inducido unos minutos antes de que se apagara la alarma. Después de que ella pudiera descansar tan bien no la quería asustar. Se empezó a estirar un poco y lentamente abrió sus ojos. Pude sentir su confusión cuando se preguntaba porque se sentía tan bien. Ella me miro y su cara se iluminó. Era tan adorable.

-¡Te quedaste!- Ella estaba muy feliz.

-Claro que lo hice. ¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Creo que sabes la respuesta.-

-Me alegra poder haber ayudado. Lo necesitabas.-

-No tienes la menor idea. No había dormido tan bien en años. Estoy en deuda.-

-¿Estas en deuda conmigo?- Hmm, esto podría ser interesante. Rápidamente pensé que quería.-Me gustaría cobrar la deuda.-

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Te vas a ver beneficiada.-

-Ahora tengo curiosidad.-

-Mañana es tu cumpleaños, ¿Verdad?-

-Oh y ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Sabia que no le gustaba celebrarlo.

-Me gustaría que vinieras y pasaras todo el fin de semana en mi casa. Podemos ver películas, leer el libro y hasta te voy a hacer una cena de cumpleaños.-

-¿Pasar juntos todo el fin de semana?- Por favor di que sí.

Lo estaba considerando mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Oh, desearía que ella dejara de hacer eso o si no voy a necesitar una ducha fría. Irónico para un vampiro, lo sé. -¿Entonces?- Estaba perdiendo la paciencia por conocer su respuesta.

-Sí, creo que me gustaría pero con una condición.-

Claro este es el momento en el que me dice que esto es totalmente platónico, que pasar la noche en mi casa no va a cambiar nada.

-¿No puedes hacer un alboroto por mi cumpleaños? ¡Ningún regalo, y sin queque! ¿Lo prometes?-

¿Esa es la condición? Qué alivio. -¿Sin queque? ¿Cómo voy a poder sobrevivir?-

-Muy gracioso. ¿Tenemos un trato?-

-Lo que desees. Te paso a recoger aquí a las 5, debes estar lista.-

-Jasper, muchas gracias por lo de anoche.-

-El placer es mío.- Ella no sabía cuánto placer fue para mí. Podría verla dormir todas las noches si ella me lo permitía.

-Prepárate para ir la universidad. Tengo que ir a cazar. Te veo en la cafetería. ¿A la misma hora de siempre?-

-¿A dónde más podría ir?

Cuando deje su apartamento juro que me sentía como embriagado en su aroma. ¿Eso es posible? Me tenía que apurar porque necesitaba preparar algunas cosas para recibir a mi invitada.

* * *

**que creen que vaya a pasar el prox cap dejen reviews, cualquier comentario o duda ya saben pregunten sin miedo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Hola muchas gracias por los reviews, alerts me hacen muy feliz con todo eso…**

**BPOV**

Sentí como los nervios empezaban a hacer efecto mientras trataba de empacar. ¿Qué debo llevar para pasar un fin de semana en la casa de un chico? Las únicas prendas que tenia para usar eran mis camisetas y los pantalones de franela, seamos francos, se que él va a estar en el cuarto conmigo… no de la manera que me gustaría pero de igual manera él me va a ver. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Es Jasper, él nunca se va a interesar en mí de esa manera, entonces ¿Qué importancia tiene lo que me ponga para dormir? Así que, agarre mis horribles pantalones de franela y los metí en el bolso. El va a estar aquí en cualquier minuto y quiero estar calmada y lista para irme.

Pensé en nuestra despedida en la cafetería hace unas horas.

-Enserio estoy esperando por este fin de semana.- Dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme la jacket.

-Yo también. No puedo esperar a ver tu casa.- Me di la vuelta y me apoye en él. Olía tan bien casi como a otoño, ¿Algún tipo de especia tal vez canela? De cualquier modo necesitaba suprimir la necesidad de besarlo.

Gentilmente me acarició la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos y dijo, -A las cinco… debes estar preparada para mí.-

Salte cuando escuche como tocaban la puerta. Estaba más que lista para él, corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí, pero el impulso que llevaba sacó mí peor cualidad y tropecé en sus brazos, abiertos para ayudarme. Me sostuvo unos segundos y luego beso mi frente. – Alguien está ansiosa.-

-Lo siento, tropecé.- Me sonrojé.

-Sí, me parece recordar algo acerca de tu incapacidad para caminar en superficies planas y estables.- Se rió. – ¿Lista para irnos?- Entró al apartamento y recogió mi bolso. Me extendió su mano y caminamos a su carro.

El viaje a su casa fue rápido por decirlo de alguna manera. Probablemente su duren veinte o quince minutos pero él nos llevo en diez. La casa estaba escondida entre los árboles a una milla de la calle más aislada. Era grandiosa. Me recordaba a la casa de los Cullen con todos esos ventanales pero no era tan grande. El patio trasero daba al bosque algo que no me sorprendió del todo.

-¿No hay vecinos?- Pregunté.

Solo me miró. Rápidamente salió del carro, cogió el bolso del maletero y me abrió la puerta. Con costos había terminado de desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad. Gentilmente me ayudó a salir del auto, pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me guio hasta la casa.

Caminamos a la entrada de la casa y el cogió mi jacket.

Miré alrededor. –Jasper, es preciosa.-

-Más tarde te daré todo un tour, lo prometo. Por mientras, estas como en tu casa. Si hay algo que necesites no dudes en pedirlo. Este es tu fin de semana así que tus deseos son órdenes para mí.-

-Espera, ¿Pensé que te lo debía?-

-Me lo debes, así que vas a tener que relajarte y disfrutar. Este fin de semana es solo para vos.- Acomodó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y se inclinó para depositar suaves besos por mi mandíbula. Mi corazón se aceleró. Paró de hacer lo que hacía y me miro por un momento, el estaba igual de asustado que yo por sus acciones. Con esa mira podía hacer lo que él quisiera en este momento. –Lo siento. No me pude controlar. Si te molesta me puedo abstener de poner mis labios en vos.-

Ese solo pensamiento me desilusionaba y él lo sabía. –O, tal vez no.- Parecía esperanzado.

-Jasper, en estas semanas que han pasado siento que me has empezado a gustar. Más de lo que nunca imagine posible y espero que sientas lo mismo.- ¿Por qué me estaba declarando de esta manera?

-Bella, me gustas mucho pero no te quiero apresurar a hacer algo o asustarte. Me trato de controlar cuando estoy a tu alrededor pero no parece estar funcionando.-

-Por favor, no trates de protegerme.- No necesito eso otra vez. -Solo quiero que hagas lo que sientes.-

Me acercó a él y mi cara quedó entre sus duras manos. -Bella, eres lo único en lo que pienso y si mi corazón pudiera latir juro que latiría por vos. Sé que esto está pasando muy rápido pero en mi larga existencia nunca estuve tan seguro de algo. Simplemente te necesito. No estoy pidiendo que correspondas mis sentimientos ahora, porque soy paciente y voy a esperar a que estés lista, pero en este momento necesito besarte.-

Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento seductor en mi cara. Me incliné hacia delante esperando ser rechazada como en otra época y lugar, pero Jasper me acercó todavía más a él, hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y su lengua en medio de estos pidiendo entrar. Separé mis labios y lo dejé hacer lo que él quería. El beso fue largo y profundo, y nunca quitó sus manos de mi cara. No era un beso cuidadoso, ni tímido, era de un hombre que en verdad me quería y yo lo necesitaba desesperadamente. Finalmente se separó para que yo pudiera respirar.

-¿Estás bien?-

Me sentía mareada y mis rodillas estaban empezando a fallar. Jasper rápidamente me alzó y me llevo a la sala de estar. Se sentó en el sillón y me mantuvo en su regazo.

-¿Bella?-

-Estoy bien. Es solo que ese fue un muy buen beso.-

Se rió, -Me alegra que lo apruebes.-

-Entonces, ¿No te vas a abstener de poner tus labios en mí?-

-No, no creo poder ser capaz de hacer eso después de todo, pero primero necesitamos ordenar tu comida. La pizza es tradicional para los viernes, ¿Verdad?-

-Umm, sí- La verdad es que no estaba pensando en pizza en este momento.

-¿Te gustaría otra alguna otra cosa?-

-No la pizza está bien.-

-Perfecto, porque no te enseño donde está el cuarto y así te puedes poner cómoda, bañarte si así lo deseas. Voy a ir a recoger la comida. ¿Te parece?-

-Me parece bien.- Me alzó en brazos y me llevo a las escaleras. -¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Me encanta tenerte en mis brazos y además me tenés que permitir hacer lo que quiera con vos ente fin de semana.- Mi corazón se volvió a acelerar. -¿Te gusta lo que estas pensando?- Escondí mi cara en la curva de su cuello. –Oh, estamos avergonzados… bueno tenemos que ver qué hacemos con eso más tarde.-

Cuando entramos al cuarto y él me puso abajo quede asombrada. El cuarto principal era increíble. Era casi todo el segundo piso. Había un área para sentarse, puertas Francesas que llevaban al balcón, una chimenea, la televisión de pantalla plana más grande que he visto en mi vida y un baño que era más grande que mi cuarto. Luego estaba la cama; era por lo menos la cama más grande que he visto en mi vida que tenía las almohadas y la colcha, más placenteras con solo verlas. Después de ver la cama por unos segundos el sintió mi confusión.

-La casa venía amueblada.-

-Oh.- Fue lo único que pude decir.

-Pero, me alegra que viniera amueblada así al menos vos la podes usar. De cualquier manera, el baño queda ahí así que siéntete como en tu casa y voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Todo lo que necesitas está ahí.-

-Gracias. No voy a durar mucho.-

-Tomate tu tiempo y relájate.- Me beso suavemente en los labios. –Voy a estar de vuelta pronto.-

Y con eso se fue. ¿En verdad todo eso pasó? ¿El me dijo todas esas cosas? Y ese beso… ¿Estoy soñando? No, en verdad estoy en la casa de Jasper, en su grandioso cuarto preparándome para bañarme. Esto está yendo muy rápido pero no me importa. He estado sola por un largo tiempo y cuando estoy con él me siento viva. Él me gusta, de hecho es más que eso. Sé que puede sonar loco pero creo que me estoy enamorando de él. ¿Me puedo arriesgarme otra vez?

**JPOV**

Cuando volví a casa con la pizza pude oír que ella estaba terminando de bañarse. El cuarto era tan ridículamente grande que me pareció que podíamos pasar la noche ahí. Ella podría comer; podíamos ver televisión y después tal vez… ¡Para! Solo han pasado dos semanas, y prácticamente ya le declaré mi amor y ahora también, estaba pensando en hacerle el amor. Definitivamente la iba a asustar, ella no está lista para eso. Apenas tiene veinte años y la única relación que ha tenido fue con mi torturado, hermano vampiro, quien por lo que pude captar por las emociones de ella apenas, y la besó. Tenía que ir despacio y ver donde nos llevaba. Besar tenía que ser bastante por ahora y estaba tan encantado que podría hacer eso sin querer atacar su cuello.

Cuando entré al cuarto ella me quitó el aliento. Estaba de pie frente al espejo cepillándose su largo cabello. Era como si la estuviera viendo por la primera vez. Parecía ser otra mujer completamente diferente de la que conocí en Forks y claramente más feliz de la que me encontré hace unas semanas. Puse la bandeja de comida abajo y camine hasta donde estaba ella.

Ella me sonrío.-Eso fue rápido.-

¿Esperaba ella menos de mí? Mantuve mi mano en busca del cepillo, -¿Puedo?- Ella me lo dio y empecé a pasarlo por esos suaves y sedosos cabellos. Acomodó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Y podía ver su reflejo en el espejo; sus ojos estaban cerrados y estaba tan relajada. No me pude detener de mantener mi mano libre alrededor de su cintura para acercarla todavía más a mí. Ella no protestó cuando corrí su cabello y empecé a depositar besos abiertos por todo su cuello. En ningún momento deje de mirar el espejo ya que encontraba extremadamente sensual ver como la tocaba. Mi mano viajó más arriba de su abdomen y ella dejo salir un jadeo de placer. Dejé caer el cepillo y acomodé mi mano debajo de donde empezaba su camisa acariciando su abdomen. Su piel era tan suave y cálida. Tuve que controlar el impulso de recorrer con mis manos su cuerpo libremente, queriendo ir más arriba y acariciar sus pechos desnudos. Le di la vuelta y miré en sus ojos. Son tan inocentes y confiados. Tenía que parar antes de robar esa inocencia.

-Bella, tu pizza se está enfriando.- Me tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba para decirlo.

-En realidad en este momento no quiero pizza.- Podía sentir todo su deseo por mi y casi igualaba el mío por ella.

-¿Bella, que es lo que quieres?- Presionó su cuerpo al mío y podía sentir sus pezones endurecidos contra mi pecho.

-¿En verdad tienes que preguntar?- Más deseo.

La levante para que envolviera sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y empecé a besarla mientras caminaba hasta la cama. Nunca he hecho más que sentarme en esta cama y ahora… No podía pensar en lo que iba a pasar en esta cama.

Gentilmente la acomodé sobre la cama y delicadamente me acomodé encima de ella. Podía sentir como se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón mientras la atacaban los nervios. Le envié una onda de relajación y suavemente besé sus labios. –Esta noche no va a pasar nada que no quieras que pase.- Acaricié su labio inferior con mi dedo.

-Yo nunca…- Estaba avergonzada.

Baje de ella, me acomodé de mi lado y luego la acomodé de su lado para que me pudiera ver. –Bella, lo sé y no me lo tomo a la ligera.- Tracé la extensión de su brazo con mi pulgar. Se estremeció. –Puedo sentir cuanto me quieres. También puedo sentir tus nervios, pero hay algo más. ¿Me puedes decir que es?-

-Es que, además de mi gran falta de experiencia, creo que no entiendo porque me quieres.-

-Bella, se seria. Eres la mujer más preciosa, sexy, deseable para mí y no quiero otra cosa más que hacerte el amor.- Sentí otra ola de nervios venir de ella.-Pero no hoy, no hasta que estés lista.-

-¿Sexy? ¿Enserio?-

-Sí, es verdad.- ¿Me está hablando enserio? ¿Ella no lo sabe?

-Jasper, mírame y luego mírate. Me siento extremadamente inadecuada.- Bajó su mirada.

Alcé su barbilla para poder ver su cara.-Te quiero y te voy a esperar, pero tienes que dejar ir todas tus dudas.-

-Es que no voy a ser, a lo que estas acostumbrado. Soy virgen.-

-Obviamente no conoces a los hombres porque eso es lo mas excitante.- Volví a besar sus labios suavemente.

-Seriamente, Jasper no me puedo comprar con las personas que has estado.-

-Bella no es una competición, pero tienes razón no eres a lo que estoy acostumbrado ya que nuca he hecho el amor con una humana. También va a ser totalmente una nueva experiencia para mí.-

-¿Nunca?-

-Nunca, Bella nosotros no hacíamos ese tipo de cosas en 1861.- Se río y estaba dejando ir todos sus nervios, pero todavía podía sentir algo más. -¿Qué más es, corazón?-

-Bueno… es solo que…- mas vergüenza se apoderó de ella.

-Cuéntame.- Desearía poder leer sus pensamientos pero ni Edward podía hacer eso.

-Es que no pensé que fuera posible para nosotros… tu sabes. No pensé que un vampiro y una humana fueran compatibles.-

-Bella, ¿No sigo siendo un hombre y vos no seguís siendo una mujer? Definitivamente es posible ¿Pero por qué piensas eso?-

Una onda de pánico la golpeo y su respiración se aceleró. Puse mi mano en su hombro y la calmé.

-Gracias.- Ella sonrió.

-Necesito que te mantengas calmada.- Le advertí. – Esto tiene que ver con tu anterior relación.- No iba a decir su nombre. Podía hacer eso por ella. –No soy él. No voy a mentir y no voy a decir que no va a ser un reto pero en verdad no quiero tu sangre o al menos te quiero más de lo que quiero tu sangre, por lo que creo que no voy a perder el control de esa manera.-

-Se que no lo vas a perder.-

-Lo aprecio mucho, pero puedo perder el control de otras maneras y es a lo que él temía. Sé que va a ser difícil especialmente la primera vez pero si nos tomamos el tiempo y confiamos el uno en el otro lo podemos conseguir. Claro, si el dolor sobrepasa el placer para vos, podemos parar. Intencionalmente nunca te voy a hacer daño.-

-Pero ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer el amor conmigo? ¿Me quieres tanto que no te vas a limitar?-

Puedo decir que ella se sintió rechazada por Edward y quería decirle que era porque él la amaba tanto que no podía estar con ella, pero por la otra parte, yo también la amo y por eso estaba dispuesto a estar con ella.

-Sí, Bella, no te puedes imaginar cuanto de deseo, pero estoy dispuesto a dejar que lo intentemos. Si en algún momento te estoy presionando, lo único que me tienes que decir es que pare, pero nunca te voy a rechazar.- ¿Cómo lo iba a hacer si me miraba con esos hermosos ojos café?

Ella se inclinó hacia delante, atrapó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso lentamente. Me abrió su boca y deslicé mi lengua ente sus labios. Me tomo toda la fuerza que tenia para terminar el beso.

-¿Ahora si estas lista para comer?- Necesitaba un descanso antes que le arrancara la ropa y ¿Cómo iba a hacer eso si le acababa de decir que iba a ir despacio? Sí, definitivamente cortejar a una humana toma mucha paciencia.

-Claro y para que sepas amo la pizza fría.-

-Eso es un alivio.- La ayude a levantarse y la lleve al sillón.

-Jasper, ahora me siento mucho mejor que pudimos hablar de esas cosas.-

-Me alegra, pero siempre podemos hablar de lo que estas sintiendo.-

-En realidad, es bueno salir con un empático.-

-¿El sueño de toda mujer, verdad?- Besé su frente.

Después de que comió hablamos por un rato sobre algunas de sus clases y su trabajo en la librería. Cuando se acomodó en la cama le empecé a leer el primer capítulo de _Lo que el viento se llevo_, pero como lo había previsto se durmió antes de la tercer página. Niña tonta. Sabía que estaba cansada. Tan cansada que no necesitó mi ayuda para dormir esta noche y esperaba que fuera por el hecho de que estaba segura entre mis brazos. Planeaba nunca dejarla ir.

* * *

**Escriban sus comentarios, preguntas, dudas aqui estoy para responder a todos muchas gracias por el apoyo **

**digan que creen que va a pasar en el proximo capítulo, es el cumpleaños de bella **


	6. Chapter 6

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos me hacen muy feliz con todo eso… sigan escribiendo díganme que piensan, que les parece el cap, si tienen preguntas cualquier cosa yo les respondo**

**Estamos en el mes de la prevension del cáncer de mama asi que vayan al doc y cuiden de su salud, hagan ejercicios, coman saludable no fumen ni tomen mucho **

**BPOV**

Nunca pude desear un mejor cumpleaños. Jasper hizo del día un día especial y lo logró sin regalos extravagantes o un queque. Gracias Dios.

Después del desayuno fuimos a una caminata mañanera, bueno, en realidad Jasper camino y yo como que lo acompañe desde su espalda. Me llevó a un río a unas quince millas desde la casa y me contó que aquí es donde a él le gusta cazar especialmente cuando él no quiere estar muy lejos de mí. Para la sorpresa de los dos él sol se hizo paso entre las nubes por un tiempo breve y la piel de Jasper empezó a brillar. Te quitaba el aliento y aunque era algo que ya había visto antes, de alguna manera parecía que significara algo más.

-Bella,- Él estaba tan serio. –Hay algo que creo que te tengo que enseñar.- Se empezó a desabotonar la camisa revelando su pecho perfecto esculpido a mano. Al principio no entendía que era lo que me estaba enseñando mientras continuaba brillando por la luz, pero cuando vi de cerca, vi cientos de marcas en forma de media luna como la que me hizo James. Estaban por todo su pecho y torso.

Yo estaba en shock.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te paso eso?- Estaba asustada de que pudiera haberse lastimado de esa manera.

Me contó la historia de cómo su vida humana termino cuando conoció a una vampira llamada María y que fue ella quien lo cambio. Después a él lo pusieron a cargo de crear un ejército de vampiros neófitos y como por muchos años vivió en una batalla constante ayudando a mantener seguro el territorio de María y su alquelare. Al principio no entendía, pero después poco a poco fui entendiendo lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Ellos de mordieron?-

-Sí, los neófitos pueden ser creaturas algo volátiles.- Bajando su mirada.

Camine hacia él y alcé mi mano hacia su pecho con vacilación. -¿Puedo?-

El solo asintió, por lo que gentilmente trace su pecho con mis dedos y baje por su estómago. Quería besar cada una pero no estaba muy segura de cómo iba él a reaccionar, así que decidí seguir tocándolas.

-Bella, no te las enseñe para que sufras por mí. Puedo sentir tus emociones, ¿Recuerdas?-

-Yo se que ya no te duelen pero te quiero reconfortar.- Lo abrace. Quería alejarle todo ese pasado doloroso como él lo estaba haciendo por mí.

-Mi dulce Bella, no te lo enseñe para hacerte triste. Solo te quería contar mi historia por si los llegas a ver en otro momento así estas al tanto.- Se que él se refería a cuando estemos en el momento íntimo pero aunque esa hubiera sido la primera vez tampoco hubiera importado. Son parte de él y estoy empezando a amar tolo lo relacionado a él rápidamente.

Y con eso las nubes empezaron a juntarse y el poco tiempo de sol había terminado. Cuando empezó a abotonarse la camisa, él suavemente besó mis labios. –Gracias.-

-¿Por qué?- Pegunté

-Por no sentir desagrado hacia mí.-

-¿Cómo podría sentir algo así? Si eres guapísimo.- Sí el pudiera sonrojarse en ese momento lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura de eso.

-Está bien, sube.- Me agarró e impulsó a su espalda. -¿Estás lista para correr?-

Antes de que pudiera responderle empezó a correr como un relámpago pero lo estaba encontrando estimulante por decirlo de alguna manera. Cuando llegamos a la casa yo estaba temblando; entre la temperatura glacial del cuerpo de Jasper, el viento que se hacía al correr y la tarde que estaba enfriando yo estaba congelada.

-Ven, te voy a preparar un baño caliente.- Me cargó hasta el segundo piso.

-Esto no es necesario, sabes.- Moví mi cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-Déjame hacer lo que yo quiera, ¿Recuerdas?- Beso mi frente.

Me bajo en el cuarto y me dijo que lo esperar ahí y que él vendría para llevarme cuando el baño estuviera listo. Me pregunto por qué no me deja hacer esto pero me estaba comenzando a gustar toda la atención, así que lo dejé hacer lo que quería.

Minutos después salió del baño y camino hacia mí. Me sostuvo por la cintura y empezó a besarme el cuello. Gentilmente me quitó la prensa del cabello y lo empezó a acomodar sobre mis hombros. Lentamente comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y no pude para de mirarlo. En verdad era guapísimo. Cuando termino con los botones besó mis labios y dijo, -Creo que te debería dejar hacer esto.- No podía formar una oración coherente aunque si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Gentilmente me acarició el cuello. –Tomate tu tiempo en el baño y encuéntrame abajo cuando estés lista. Necesito ir a hacer un mandado y preparar tu cena.- Suavemente besó mis labios y me di cuenta que estaba empezando a ansiar ese contacto constante.

-Que tengas una buena cacería, Jasper.-

-Voy a estar de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.- Me mostró la sonrisa más adorable.

Caminé hasta el baño y quede más que asombrada. ¿Cómo trabajo tan rápido? ¡Rapidez vampírica! Todo el cuarto estaba iluminado solamente por la luz de las velas ahí tenían que haber cincuenta candelas rodeando la tina. El baño olía increíble, pétalos de rosas flotaban en el agua y el aroma estaba saliendo con el vapor. Sí, definitivamente me podría acostumbrar a toda esta atención.

Mientras me quitaba la ropa no pude evitar pensar cuanto quería que él, también hiciera eso por mí. Me imagine como era tener sus manos recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo y me preguntaba cómo iba a hacer ese sueño realidad.

Ese era hasta ahora el baño más relajante que he tenido en mi vida. Me envolví en una toalla extra grande y camine devuelta al cuarto. En la cama note el más lindo y pequeño vestido negro sobre la cama. En realidad era algo sexy y me di cuenta que nunca había tenido algún vestido como ese antes. Había una nota.

_Bella, _

_Pensé que te gustaría usar algo nuevo en tu cumpleaños. Puedes notar que no te traje las sandalias altas, a juego ya que no quería que te calleras por las escaleras. _

_Jazz_

Sonreí… cuan verdadero. Por suerte, tenía unos calzones de encajes negros y el sujetador a juego para usar con el vestido. No que él los fuera a ver pero me iban a hacer sentir más sexy.

Baje las escaleras con mis pies descalzos agradeciendo que él no me consiguiera las sandalias altas pero me sentía un poco tímida por lo ajustado y corto que era el vestido. Todo eso se fue de mi mente cuando un aroma floral me llego. Entre al comedor iluminado a la luz de la velas que estaba lleno de rosadas y blancas rosas; ahí tenían que haber unas doscientas de esas. Estaban colocadas alrededor del comedor en los más hermosos jarrones de cristal. Nunca había visto algo como eso. Él estaba de pie al lado de una silla esperando a que me sentara.

-¿Cómo?- Fue lo único que puede decir.

-Bueno, es increíble por lo que uno puede pagar en estos días y pareces ser poco observadora cuando te cargaba al segundo piso.-

-¿Todo esto estaba listo cuando salimos en la tarde?-

-Sí, las flores, las candelas, la cena y sé que dijiste que no querías un alboroto, pero quería hacer algo especial para vos.-

-Es bellísimo.- Él no tiene la más mínima idea de cuánto significa esto para mí.

-Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando de vos. Te ves preciosa.-

Me sonrojé. –Gracias por el vestido. Es perfecto.-

-No estaba seguro si te iba a gustar pero no paré de imaginarte con el.-

-Espero que sea todo lo que imaginaste.-

-Es más de lo que pude imaginar. Estas que me quitas el aliento.- Se inclino y depositó beso caliente y erótico en mis labios ansiosos. Tuvo que ser nuestro beso más sensual hasta ahora. Después de más de un minuto se alejo, -Creo que deberías comer antes de que me deje llevar.-

Yo quería dejarme llevar con él. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi cuerpo parecía que dolía por la falta de su contacto.

La cena estuvo perfecta… aunque mucha comida para una persona. Tenía que bastar para ocho personas, pero me dijo que no estaba seguro que me iba a gustar, así que pidió un poco de todo. Cuando terminé de probar de toda la comida me sentía que iba a explotar.

-Por favor, no más, no puedo comer más.-

-No comes mucho a mí alrededor así que creo que lo estoy compensando.-

-Todo estaba delicioso pero estoy llenísima.-

Él se levantó y tomó mi mano llevándome a las escaleras. Paramos al inicio de estas. Gentilmente posó una mano en mi cintura y la otra a un lado de mi cara. Suave y sensualmente besó mis labios, -¿Te puedo llevar arriba, ahora?- En verdad él no necesitaba preguntar. Solo asentí y él rápidamente me alzó en brazos y me llevó hasta el cuarto. Me dejo abajo al pie de la cama; pasó su mano por mi cabello alejándolo de mi cuello. Besó a tras de mi oreja, bajando hasta la base de mi garganta. Yo deseaba esto, lo deseaba a él pero estaba asustada de lo que venía y él lo sintió.

-Bella, no te voy a apresurar. Por favor no me tengas miedo.-

-Yo te deseo, Jasper.- Lo besé. –Por favor.- Mordí su labio inferior.

Se aferró a mis hombros acercándome a él y me beso fuerte como no lo había hecho antes. Alcanzó alrededor de mi espalda y bajó el zipper de mí vestido dejándolo caer por mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se aceleró. Él me miro y de inmediato me empecé a sentir más calmada. El dejó caer los tirantes de mí sostén por mis hombros y empezó a besar mi cuello, mis hombros y la parte de arriba de mis pechos. Mi piel se sentía en llamas pero sus fríos labios creaban una sensación increíble. Sus acciones eran lentas pero premeditadas y mi deseo por él se incrementaba a cada segundo. Con las yemas de sus dedos recorrió mis pezones endurecidos, masajeándolos con círculos con sus pulgares. Se sentó al borde de la cama posicionándome al frente de él. Desabrochó mi sostén y lo dejó caer al piso. Inmediatamente me trate de tapar pero sostuvo mis bazos a mis costados.

Movió su cabeza desaprobatoriamente. –No, te quiero ver.- Me acercó a él colocando sus labios en mis ahora desnudos pechos, primero beso, después lamió mis pezones y luego bajó con su lengua por mi vientre hasta la pretina de mis calzones. Acomodó sus manos a cada lado de mis caderas manteniéndome en posición para inmediatamente meter su lengua dentro de mi centro a través del delgado material de encaje. Siguió moviendo su lengua dentro y fuera cada vez más a dentro en mi entrada.

-¡Jasper!- Gemí. Cuando mencioné su nombre apretó su agarre en mis caderas y fue más adentro con su lengua. Estaba al borde y sentía un hormigueo atravesar mi cuerpo. Sacó su lengua y sopló su frio aliento en mis calzones empapados. Me estremecí. –Jasper…por favor.- Apreté sus hombros. Me quería sentir de esa manera otra vez.

-Dime que es lo que quieres Bella.- Descansó su cabeza contra mi vientre. Él estaba tratando de mantener el control pero yo no quería que hiciera eso. Quería que el llevara mí cuerpo a lugares en los que nunca ha estado.

-Yo,- No podía recuperar la respiración. –Yo quiero que me toques.- Acaricie con mis dedos sus largos cabellos rubios mientras lo sentía deslizar dos dedos dentro de mis calzones. Se apresuró a llenarme con ellos con fuerza y empezó a bombear dentro mío, moviéndolos de afuera a dentro como lo hizo con su lengua pero esta vez sin la barrera que hacían los calzones. No me hacía daño pero no estaba siendo tan cuidadoso como pensé que lo sería. No me estaba tratando como si me fuera a quebrar bajo su contacto. Me gustaba. Empezó a mover cada vez más rápido sus dedos y otra vez sentí la increíble sensación de hormigueo y con eso mi cuerpo pareció convulsionar dejándome ir y termine en su mano. Mi respiración era pesada y mis piernas ya no me aguantaban. Él me acomodó sobre su regazo y alejó el cabello de mi cara.

-Ahora sabes cuánto te deseo.- Me dijo.

Me abracé a su cuello. –Fue maravilloso.- Se levanto y sacó mis pijamas de mi bolso, y estaba con migo otra vez antes de que pudiera extrañarlo. Acomodó la camiseta sobre mi cabeza sacando mi cabello de la parte de atrás y lentamente me puso los pantalones. Nunca dejo de ver mis ojos. Tengo que decir, él vistiéndome para dormir era igual de sexy que él quitándome la ropa.

Me acomodó sobre la cama y yo me acurruque en su pecho. –Tuve el día más perfecto.-

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi dulce Bella.-


	7. Chapter 7

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos me hacen muy feliz con todo eso… sigan escribiendo díganme que piensan, que les parece el cap, si tienen preguntas cualquier cosa yo les respondo**

**Aqui lo subí apenas termine de traducirlo por peticion de algunas si ven que hay algun erros me avisan por que no le di la ultima revisión **

**BPOV**

Me apuré hasta la librería para recoger mi salario. Quería llegar a casa los más rápido posible para poder alistarme. Había planeado pasar otra vez, el fin de semana donde Jasper y quería estar lista cuando él me llegara a recoger. Cuando abrí la puerta y entre a la tienda me di cuenta que no iba a ser tan rápido como había esperado. Jack estaba en la caja registradora. Oh, ¿Por qué él tenía que estar aquí? No es que fuera un problema pero era más como una molestia. Él había pasado todo el verano coqueteándome y en mi estado de depresión con costos lo note o ni me importo y de alguna manera la semana antes de que empezara el semestre de otoño sin querer acepte una invitación para ir al cine con él. Todavía no estoy segura como paso pero paso. No es que fuera feo, de hecho era algo lindo. No como Jasper, ¿Pero quién puede ser como él? De cualquier manera, fui a la cita sin ningún incidente y estoy segura que no fui una gran compañía del todo pero por alguna razón no se daba por vencido conmigo. Y ahora aquí esta él… listo para tratar otra vez y no hacer nada más que atrasarme de estar en el lugar que en realidad quería estar.

-Hey, chica hermosa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me extrañas?- Eso deseas.

-Hey, Jack. Solo vengo a recoger mi salario y estoy algo apurada así que ¿Me lo podrías dar?- Por favor solo dejalo así.

-¿Cuál es el apuro? ¿Una cita caliente?- Si…con la creatura absolutamente más hermosa que me quería hacer cosas que ni siquiera puedo mencionar. Basta, Bella.

-La verdad, si tengo planes para esta noche.-

-Cancélalos y sal conmigo.- No lo creo.

-Jack, la pase muy bien el mes pasado pero ya te dije desde entonces he estado saliendo con alguien.-

-No te creo. No tenías vida social antes de nuestra cita ¿Y ahora tengo que creerte que tienes un novio oficial? Creo que te estás haciendo de rogar.- ¡Asco!

-Jack, el cheque. Por favor.- Fue detrás del mostrador y lo sacó. Eso fue muy fácil.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesta a dar a cambio?- ¿Me está molestando? Se inclino demasiado cerca mío y pude sentir su aliento en mi cara.

-Mira, simplemente mañana puedo volver con Jasper, mi novio, y lo podemos recoger juntos.- No quería involucrar a Jasper con su pasado violento y todo eso. Yo me quería encargar de esto sola pero no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Me di la vuelta para salir.

-Espera…no quiero que pases por la molestia de conseguir algún amigo que se haga pasar por tu novio, así que aquí lo tienes.- Me dio el sobre. Suspiré de alivio.

-Gracias. Que tengas un buen fin de semana.- ¡Vos repugnante estúpido! Salí y rápidamente me dirigí a mi apartamento. Jack no era más que un recuerdo distante cuando alcance las gradas de la entrada.

Me tenía que apurar ya que le había dicho a Jasper que iba a comer ante que me recogiera. No quería perder nuestros preciosos momentos juntos, siempre teniendo que comer frente a él. Me dijo que a él no le importaba pero para mí era frustrante. Así, que decidí que un bagel con queso crema era rápido y fácil. Me encontraba pasando la mayoría del tiempo soñando despierta por él y nuestro tiempo juntos. Ese ardiente primer beso, como me cepillo mi cabello esa primera noche, la manera que me toco la noche de mi cumpleaños…

-Ouch… !Mierda¡- Me corté la mano tratando de cortar el bagel. Estaba sangrando sobre la encimera y el piso. Con solo verlo no hacía más que marearme pero me tenía que calmar por que Jasper va a estar aquí ahorita y necesito limpiar el desorden y lo más importante detener el sangrado. Alcance una toalla y enrolle alrededor de mi mano fuertemente. No estaba sirviendo ya que la sangre traspasaba la toalla y la estaba empapando.

Para mi horror llamó a la puerta. -¡Mierda!- Esto va a ir mal. Corrí a la puerta cuando volvió a llamar a la puerta. Él se tenía que ir.

-Bella, ¿Qué te está retrasando tanto? Te extraño.-

-Jasper, no puedes entrar.-

-¿Por qué no? ¿Estás bien? Estas entrando en pánico… abre la puerta.-

-No, no puedo.-

-Bella, ¿Por qué no? Si no la abres por mí simplemente la voy a derribar.-

-No, por favor te estoy tratando de proteger.-

-Voy a entrar. Puedo oler la sangre. ¿Te hiciste daño?-

-Me corté la mano y estoy sangrando demasiado. Si te vas voy a poder ir al hospital y llamarte cuando termine.- Oh, rezo por que decida irse.

-Abre la puerta por favor. No te voy a hacer daño.- Camine hasta la puerta pero dude.-Bella, Por favor.-

Sabía que iba a entrar de cualquier manera así que lentamente abrí la puerta y él rápidamente entró. Sostuvo mi muñeca y solo miró la toalla empapada de sangre. Cerró su mandíbula tan fuerte que pensé que sus dientes podían hacerse pedazos. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Jasper?-

**JPOV**

Abrí mis ojos y trate de aguantar la respiración pero mi garganta ya estaba ardiendo. Tenía miedo de la sed me dominara. Yo puedo hacer esto…no le voy a hacer daño a ella. La llevé hasta la cocina pequeña pero el olor era irresistible. Había sangre por toda la encimera y algunas gotas habían caído al piso.

-Bella, necesito ver la cortada para ver que tan profunda es.-

-Vos no tenés que hacer esto; yo me puedo encargar de esto.- Me rogó.

Desenvolví la toalla de su mano temblorosa y la sangre inmediatamente comenzó a emanar de su herida. Corría por su mano y bajaba a su muñeca. El aroma era demasiado abrumador como para poderme resistir. Lo tenía que hacer. Subí su mano hasta mi boca. –Hueles muy bien.- Chupé el exceso de sangre de su muñeca. Dicha pura. Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por mis instintos. La escuche dar un grito ahogado ya que estaba extremadamente aterrada. –Shh.- Pasé mi lengua por la extensión de su muñeca y la palma de su mano mientras saboreaba el liquido dulce, y delicioso que llenaba mi boca. Era tan tibia y me llenaba tanto que la mantuve en mi boca antes de tragarla. Ella sabia como ninguna otra presa humana o cualquier tipo pero entre mas tomaba más me daba cuenta que no la quería drenar, no la quería herir. Físicamente no lo podía hacer; ni siquiera se formó el veneno en mi boca. Tampoco tenía mi impluso de destruir por instinto aunque si tenía otros impulsos con los que no podía lidiar por el momento. Separé su mano de mi boca, encontré una toalla limpia y se la sujeté fuertemente alrededor de su mano.

Seme ocurrió que si pude resistir la sangre y el frenesí por alimentarme entonces definitivamente si podía hacer el amor con ella sin perder el control y lo más importante si pude tomar sangre de su cuerpo sin drenarla completamente entonces yo podría ser capaz y tener éxito en convertirla sin matarla. Pero, esos eran pensamientos para otro momento. Tenía que llevarla a que la curaran.

-Te cortaste muy profundo. Vas a necesitar puntos y como no soy Carlisle, voy a tener que llevarte a emergencias.-

-Eres más parecido a Carlisle de lo que te imaginas.- Su corazón latía frenético.

-Bella, siento mucho haberte asustado pero no me arrepiento de haber hecho eso. Me aclaró algunas cosas.- La alcé en brazos y la lleve hasta el carro.

No dijimos mucho en el auto desde el hospital hasta mi casa y me debatía si lo mejor era dejarla en el apartamento de ella pero era egoísta y en realidad quería que volviera a mi casa. No se opuso cuando entramos al camino de la entrada de mi casa así que la lleve dentro y al segundo piso hasta mi cuarto.

-¿En verdad Bella diez puntadas? ¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé. No estaba prestando atención, creo.-

-¿Tienes hambre ya que deduzco que no pudiste comer?-

-No pude llegar a hacerlo, pero no, no tengo hambre. ¿Vos tenés?- Preguntó casualmente.

Sonreí, -No, yo ya me alimente.-

-Más de una vez.- Ella estaba enojada.

-Bella, no me alimente de vos, si lo hubiera hecho no estarías aquí.-

-¿Qué fue todo eso Jasper?- Estaba preocupada.

-No lo sé, ¿Un momento de debilidad?, Tal vez. Es que era tan tentador que te tuve que probar. En verdad siento mucho haberte asustado.-

-No estaba asustada por mi pero si estaba asustada por vos.- Podía sentir la preocupación consumiéndola.

-¿Por mí? ¿Por qué?- Me senté en el borde de la cama y le indique que se sentara en mi regazo.

Camino hasta mí y se acomodo en mi regazo. –Creí que no ibas parar.-

-Entonces, ¿Estabas asustada por mí y no por vos?-

-Bueno, me sentí fatal que hayas peleado contra tus instintos por estos dos años, luego voy yo y me corto minutos antes que llegues y ahora probaste sangre humana otra vez y todo es mi culpa.- Ahora ella estaba angustiada.

Su lógica no tenía sentido para mí. –¿Te das cuenta que si hubiera perdido el control, te hubiera matado? Y, ¿Todavía tenés miedo de que hubiera pasado si me hubiera alimentado?-

-Bueno, si hubieras perdido el control no podríamos volver a estar juntos de ninguna manera, entonces no hubiera importado que me mataras.-

-Bella, ¿Qué estas queriendo decir?- Ahora si estaba confundido.

-Jasper, no puedo vivir sin vos y espero que mi estupidez,- Señaló su mano,-No te haga reconsiderar lo nuestro.-

-Corazón,- Busque su mano,-Esto no fue tu culpa. Eres humana y los accidentes van a pasar. Yo voy a lidiar con ellos. Tal vez hoy no fue la mejor manera de lidiar con la situación pero por mas controlado que pueda tratar de estar sigo siendo un vampiro.-

-¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? ¿No me vas a dejar?-

¿Cómo la voy a convencer que no lo puedo dejar? –No, solo me hizo darme cuenta cuanto quiero estar con vos. Sé que no puedes entender cuán difícil fue para mí para pero lo logre y eso va en contra de todo lo que soy.-

-No es que me este quejando, ¿Pero porque paraste?-

-Bueno, no es que no fueras lo más apetitoso que he probado en mi vida, pero nunca podría hacerte daño y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerte a mi lado. Bella, te amo.- Ya lo dije estuviera o no lista lo hice.

Ella solo seme quedo mirando pero no pude sentir shock, ni rechazo, ni confusión venir de ella. –Está bien, no tienes que decir nada.- Atrapó mi cara entre sus manos y me beso con más fuerza de la que nunca había usado antes y con ese beso sentí todo lo que ella sentía por mí; amistad, compañerismo, deseo, necesidad y amor. Enterré mis manos en su cabello y la acerque más a mí, besando lo más fuertemente posible.

-Yo también te amo. No creí posible para mí volver a sentirme de esa manera pero vos has cambiado todo para mí. Jasper, te necesito.-

-Aquí estoy, y no me voy a ir ninguna parte. Necesito que entiendas eso.- La volví a besar y sentí su corazón acelerarse. Movió su cuerpo para estar enfrente mío mientras enredaba sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Podía sentir cuanto me deseaba y me estaba volviendo loco. Apretó sus muslos todavía más alrededor de mi cadera y estimuló su pelvis con mi pene. Sé que ella podía sentir mi erección contra su cuerpo.

-Ten cuidado, podría no ser capaz de contenerme como lo hice en tu cocina.- Sostuve su cabello y la acerqué más a mí. Se volvió a estimular contra mí. Deje salir un gruñido bajo y la volví para que quedara acostada. Desabotoné su camisa y bese su cuello. Bajé mi mano y empecé a masajear el calor entre sus piernas.

-Jasper…- Gimió.

Me volvió loco cuando dijo mi nombre. Saque la camisa de su cuerpo y pase mis manos por su torso y sobre sus pechos, apretándolos suavemente y frotando sus pezones con mis pulgares.

-Oh… Por favor…- Pasó sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas y arqueó su espalda. Podía oler su excitación… ese peligroso y delicioso aroma que me hacia querer hacer todo tipo de cosas traviesas con ella. Rápidamente mi quite mi camisa y rasgue su sostén sacándolo de su cuerpo ya que la necesitaba sentir contra mí. Esta vez fui yo el que estímulo mi cuerpo contra el de ella. Pasé mi lengua desde la base de su garganta, entre sus senos, bajando por su vientre parando en el botón de sus jeans. Ella lo alcanzó y lo desabotonó por mí. Bajé el zipper y los baje por sus piernas mientras besaba sus muslos, rodillas, pantorrillas y tobillos. Cuando llegué al pie de la cama me quite los pantalones y los bóxers ya que necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

Gentil mente me acomodé sobre ella manteniendo casi todo mi peso en mis brazos. Apretó sus piernas contra mi cintura y se agarró de mis hombros. –Bella, eres tan sexy.- La bese mientras movía mi erección extremadamente dura contra sus calzones increíblemente mojados. –Eso se siente tan bien.- Movía toda la extensión de mi miembro contra ella y de vez en cuando entrando en ella. Quería romper esos calzones pequeños y alejarlos de su cuerpo pero rápidamente me di cuenta que no lo tenía que hacer, ella ya estaba teniendo un orgasmo.

-Jasper… no pares… eso se siente tan bien.-

-Vente para mí Bella.- Seguí creándola fricción contra ella hasta que llego al orgasmo. No podía parar de mirarla. Ella era absolutamente maravillosa y nunca me voy a cansar de crearle tanto placer. Cuando terminó la acerqué a mí y la bese. La sentí tratando de alcanzar entre los dos para sacarse los calzones.

-Bella, ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

-Jasper, necesito sentirte adentro mío. ¡Ahora!-

Eso fue lo único que necesite, quite la última barrera de ropa que había entre nosotros, saqué un condón de la mesa de noche y lo puse en su lugar. Gracias Dios por la velocidad vampírica. -¿Estás segura?- Monitoree sus emociones no parecía haber ninguna duda, grandes cantidades de deseo pero no inseguridad.

-Te deseo.- Me beso.

Me estremecí cuando empecé a entrar en ella lentamente. Sabía cuan cuidadoso tenía que ser en este momento en particular. No le quería hacer daño pero no podía hacer esto sin crearle algún dolor. Me adentré en ella dándole tiempo a que se acostumbrara a la invasión. Ella empezó a mover sus caderas tratando de que fuera más adentro. Ella ya estaba húmeda haciéndomelo más fácil para adentrarme gracias a mis sentidos tan desarrollados pude oír cómo se desgarraba y sentir la sangre tibia corriendo por mí y sus muslos. Sostuvo la respiración. Me empecé a mover lentamente afuera y adentro al principio. Sabía que tenía dolor pero no me estaba alejando. –Bella, te sientes tan bien.- Dejó salir la respiración que sostenía y se empezó a mover con migo. Quería ir mas adentro y más rápido para terminar como mi cuerpo pedía pero quería que ella pasara el dolor y disfrutara.

-Jasper, está comenzando a doler menos… en realidad se siente muy bien. Oh…- Gimió.

-Estas tan mojada y apretada que me voy a… oh, Bella.- Ahora estaba entrando en ella fuertemente y sabia que no iba a aguantar más. Quería darle placer primero. –Bella, ¿Podrías venirte por mí otra vez? Quiero sentirte cuando lo haces.- Fui todavía más rápido.

-Oh, Jasper… lo estoy haciendo.- Clavó sus uñas en mi espalda. Y con ese hecho me dejé ir terminando más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho. Se sentía tan increíble que nunca me iba a olvidar.

Los dos estábamos respirando con dificultad y con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me salí de ella arrepintiéndome. Si pudiera quedarme unido a ella de esa manera para siempre lo hubiera hecho. No quiero dejarla nunca. La acomodé contra mi pecho. -¿Estás bien?-

-Estoy más que bien. Esa fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida.-

-De acuerdo bebe, estaba pensando lo mismo y yo he tenido una vida mucho más larga.-

-Gracias por esperarme.- Se acurrucó todavía más cerca pero podía sentir cuanto frío tenía ella. Alcance el suelo y encontré mi camisa.

Se la di, -Póntela, si vas a quedarte abrazada a mí la vas a necesitar.-

Se la acercó a la cara, -Mmm… huele a vos.- Se la puso y volvió a su lugar en mi pecho. Bostezó.

-Hora de dormir. Creo que has tenido un día muy largo.- Le acaricié el cabello.

-No quiero dormir; me quiero quedar con vos.-

-Bella, aquí voy a estar cuanto te levantes. Tenemos una eternidad para estar juntos.- Probablemente no debí haber dicho eso en voz alta pero fui atrapado por el momento.

-¿Lo tenemos?- Ya no parecía tener tanto sueño. -Me refiero a, ¿Me quieres para la eternidad?-

-Oh no, no lo vas a hacer, esta es una conversación para otro día.- Puse mi mano en su espalda y le mandé algunas emociones tranquilas. –Buenas noches, corazón.-

-Hmm… te amo.- En segundos ya estaba dormida.

Obviamente la quería para la eternidad. No había otra manera. Yo simplemente no podía existir sin ella en mí mundo, así que eventualmente la voy a tener que convertir. Era la única manera lógica por hacer. Pero, ¿Es eso lo que ella quiere? Solo el tiempo lo dirá.

La abracé más cerca de mí, -Te amo, Bella.-


	8. Chapter 8

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos me hacen muy feliz con todo eso… sigan escribiendo díganme que piensan, que les parece el cap, si tienen preguntas cualquier cosa yo les respondo**

**Mas vale tarde que nunca aqui esta el cap que les prometí entre mañana y el lunes subo el siguiente por que tengo que estudiar para un examen durante la semana **

**BPOV**

Sentí como unas manos frías me acariciaban la cara cuando empezaba a despertarme. Sabia que había estado durmiendo por un largo tiempo y se sentía tan bien, pero mi cuerpo parecía doler por todo lugar. Abrí mis ojos y mire esos grandiosos ojos color ámbar devolviéndome la mirada. Qué forma de levantarse.

-Buenos días, cariño.- Se inclino y me beso. -¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Como con el cuerpo todo adolorido pero lo valió.- Me sonroje.

-Los siento, trate de ser lo más delicado posible pero hay cosas que no puedo evitar.- Masajeo suavemente los moratones en mis brazos. –Estoy seguro que hay de estos por todo tu cuerpo. En verdad lo siento.-

-Esta bien. No lo sentí cuando pasó así que es lo que realmente importa.- Subí mi mano y acaricie su cara. Me gustaba ser capaz de tocarlo sin tener que pensarlo. Noté que él se había bañado y cambiado de ropa. –Hey, te fuiste.-

-Si, bueno tenía que cazar y bañarme y luego fui a tu apartamento y recogí algunas de tus cosas. Algunas de tus prendas de la noche anterior no eran muy duraderas. Te aseguro que estabas en el más profundo sueño y sabía que iba a volver antes de que te empezaras a mover.-

Hice un puchero. No podía soportar saber haber estado sin sus brazos aunque fuera solo por una cantidad de tiempo mínima.

-Por qué no haces lo que tengas que hacer y yo te traigo el desayuno. ¿Creo que un bagel con queso crema?-

-Muy gracioso.-

-Sí, bueno creo que de ahora en adelante yo voy a cortar tus bagels. Puede ser lo más seguro para los dos.- Me beso la mejilla. -¿Cómo está tu mano?-

-Adolorida, pero voy a vivir.- Salí de la cama y note una caja de condones sobre la mesa de noche. Me volví a sonrojar. -¿No es que me esté quejando pero esos son realmente necesarios?- Señalé la caja. Estaba curiosa ya que no sabía que las medias anticonceptivas normales se aplicaban a los vampiros.

-Ah, bueno como dije antes, nunca he estado con una humana y aunque estoy bastante seguro de que no te puedo embarazar cosas extrañas han pasado. Además, mi veneno puede ser extremadamente peligroso para vos y como se crea en todos mis fluidos corporales necesitamos practicar sexo seguro.-

El siempre piensa en todo. –Oh, bueno gracias por pensar en todo eso. Estaba muy concentrada en el momento para darme cuenta que habías usado uno.-

-Tu mente estaba ocupada en otras cosas.- Me sonrió.

Miré a una esquina del cuarto y vi varios bolsos. -¿Algunas prendas? Eso parece como todo lo que tengo.-

-No estaba seguro que era lo que querías así que empaque de más. Tal vez tengas que extender la estadía.- me sonrió con esa sonrisa tan adorable que me hace aceptar cualquier cosa.

-Tal vez.- Le sonreí de regreso. Comencé a caminar hacia el baño pero cuidadosamente me encerró entre sus brazos.

-Bella, la noche anterior en verdad fue asombrosa pero me temo que te apuré. ¿Me podrías decir si estas cambiando de opinión?-

¿Se está volviendo loco? Estoy en el lugar en que deseo estar. –Jasper, no me hiciste hacer algo que no quería. Sé que vamos rápido, pero cuando se está destinado a una persona solo tienes que aceptarlo.-

-Claro, sino porque nos encontramos después de todo este tiempo si no se suponía que tenía que pasar de esta manera.- Él tenía una mirada extraña y estaba concentrado en algún pensamiento. Dijo en una voz extremadamente baja,-Pero si tenía que ser de esta manera entonces porque…- Sacudió su cabeza.

-¿Jasper?- Lo saque de sus divagaciones.

-Lo siento, corazón me distraje. Voy a ir a traerte algo de comer y te voy a traer tu celular. Ha estado sonando; creo que tienes un mensaje.-

-Oh, lo más probable es que sea Charlie. No me he reportado en algún tiempo.- Me sentía culpable.

-En verdad deberías llamarlo más a menudo pesar de lo que paso durante tu último año en Forks él en verdad te ama.-

-Pareces muy seguro. No estabas para ver los berrinches, un total aislamiento y los cambios de humor.- ¿Cómo me pude comportar de esa manera?

-El es tu padre y esta para amarte.- Me abrazó. –Enseguida vuelvo.-

Rápidamente agarré mis bolsos y fui hasta al baño para bañarme. Sabía que él iba a volver más rápido antes de que yo pudiera estar lista. Me sentía un poco mal por Charlie decidí que era momento de empezar a arreglar las cosas con él. Recordando toda la situación me hacía sentir fatal. Él en verdad trató de ponerme en mi lugar pero luego de seis meses en mi locura su paciencia se empezó a desvanecer, pero yo simplemente no parecía poder salir de esa. Me quede esperando a que _él_ volviera, esperando que si me alejaba del resto del mundo y no hacía nada para recordadme de mi vida previa a la tarde en el bosque yo podía seguir adelante, pero ahora empezaba a darme cuenta que estaba esperando por el hermano equivocado. Algo me atrajo a Alaska, a la clase de historia y ahora sabia quien fue.

Jasper me estaba esperando cuando termine como sabia que lo iba a hacer. Me indicó que me sentara en el sillón a la par suya. –Toma, creo que deberías tomarte estas.- Puso dos aspirinas en mi mano. –Entre esas y la ducha caliente te deberías estar sintiendo mejor dentro de poco.-

Tomé las pastillas de él y las trague con el jugo. –Gracias por hacerme el desayuno.- El celular estaba en la bandeja, así que revisé el identificador de llamadas y como había sospechado era Charlie. Me sentí culpable otra vez y Jasper lo pudo sentir.

-Estoy seguro que si lo llamas los dos se sentirán mejor. Sabes él lo escuchará en tu voz.-

-¿Escuchar qué?-

-Cuan feliz eres estos días.- Me masajeo la mejilla.

Sonreí, -Eso es todo por vos.-

-Podríamos sacar un tiempo libre y te podría llevar a verlo. ¿Eso es algo que te gustaría?-

-Tal vez, pero todavía no. Te lo hare saber cuando este lista.- Me sentía preocupada.

-Bella, creo que la razón por la que no vas de visita tiene menos que ver con Charlie y más con Forks.-

¿Cómo él me conocía tan bien? Sí extrañaba a mi padre y eso me hacía pensar en su familia. -¿Jasper los extrañas?- Él sabía de quien estaba hablando. –Estuviste con ellos por tanto tiempo y ahora no has hablado con ellos por dos años.-

-Tú comes y yo hablo. Sí, los extraño increíblemente ya que fueron mi familia en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los quiero y siempre lo voy a hacer, pero si hablo con ellos.-

Estaba en shock, -¿Cómo? Pero, yo pensé.-

Me interrumpió, - Algunos de ellos. Dije que no había hablado con Alice en dos años y me siento mal por eso. No de la manera que puedas creer pero solo porque ya no estemos juntos no significa que no la quiera. Ella fue una parte de mí por tanto tiempo y ella vino a mí en un momento que en realidad la necesitaba. Ella me trajo a los Cullen y me mostró una mejor vida. Todavía siento que se lo debo.-

Pensar en Alice me hacía extrañarla terriblemente. Ella era mi mejor amiga y sentía que él también me había robado eso. –Jasper, yo puedo entender si quieres volver a encontrar a Alice.- Iba a ser devastador para mí pero lo podía hacer por él.

-No, Bella. Ya no me siento de esa manera por ella y no te lo estoy diciendo para enfadarte, pero creo que es mejor ser honesto con vos.-

-Así que, ¿Con quién sigues en contacto?- No estaba segura si quería saberlo, pero creo que era mejor saberlo en voz alta.

-Hablo con Emmett y Rose de vez en cuando, pero no tan seguido ya que siempre están uno encima del otro. Ellos están Dartmouth otra vez. Carlisle y Esme están viajando por el mundo. Carlisle está metido en Doctores sin Fronteras y estarías sorprendida de la cantidad de ciudades sin sol hay a las que él puede ir sin problemas. Esme me envía un paquete cada pocos meses con alguna baratija o suvenir de donde estén como también estoy seguro lo hace con sus demás hijos. Creo que Alice está viajando con ellos aunque ellos usualmente no me dan esa información porque no me quieren herir.-

Me sorprendía que él supiera tanto. Quería preguntar pero no pude lograr hacer la pregunta. –Me alegra que tengas esos contactos.- En verdad lo estaba.

-¿Quieres saber sobre el último Cullen?- Tomó mi mano y empezó a acariciarme la palma con pequeños círculos con las yemas de sus dedos.

-¿Sigues en contacto con él, también?- Pregunté casi para mí pero obviamente el escuchó.

-No, no lo he visto no le he hablado en dos años. Él si me culpa por lo que paso en tu cumpleaños. Aunque, nunca me lo dijo, lo podía sentir y normalmente no me equivoco con lo que puedo sentir en las emociones de otros. Claro, no me culpa tanto como se culpa el mismo por ponerte en esa situación, pero si sentía que yo tuve que haber tenido un mejor control esa tarde. Y, sé que él tenía razón.-

-Jasper, no fue tu culpa.-

-Es fácil para nosotros decirlo ya que ahora el resultado pareciera que salió a nuestro favor, pero ¿Me pregunto cómo lo podrá tomar Edward?-

Me estremecí ante el pensamiento. –No importa lo que el vaya a pensar. El quería que fuera feliz y ahora lo soy, el recibió lo que él quería al igual que yo.- En verdad lo creía. Seguí adelante como él quería que lo hiciera y no lo iba a reconsiderar. Le sonreí. –Gracias por haber compartido eso conmigo. Tal vez algún día los podríamos ver otra vez.-

Sacudió su cabeza, -No estoy seguro que eso pueda pasar. No sé como todos ellos puedan reaccionar a nosotros, pero no creo posible que algunos de ellos lo puedan superar.-

Yo sabía que él tenía razón pero quería que él conociera que tenía esa opción si alguna vez la escogía. –Bueno, tal vez no en algún período cercano pero tenemos toda la eternidad.- Estaba esperanzada.

-Así que, ¿No te olvidaste de lo que dije antes que te durmieras?- Quitó la bandeja de mi regazo y se acercó a mí. Él olía delicioso… de ahora en adelante siempre voy a preferir por todas las cosas de canela.

-Te refieres a antes que de me hicieras dormir.- Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Lo siento, pero estabas cansada y no pensé que fuera el mejor momento para tener esa discusión.- Besó mi frente.

-¿Qué te parece ahora?- En verdad quería saber cómo se sentía él con este tema en particular.

Se mantuvo sentado totalmente quieto y en silencio por los próximos minutos y tenía miedo de lo que pudiera decir, así que le dije, -Mira, Jasper no te tienes que sentir culpable por no querer convertirme. Lo entiendo.- En realidad no lo entendía. ¿Qué era lo que tenía que no me hacía tener material de vampiro?

Me movió para que él pudiera ver mis ojos. Oh, genial ahora me iba a deslumbrar mientras me rechazaba. Bajé la mirada. –Corazón, veme.- sostuvo mi barbilla entre su mano y subió mi cara, -No quiero nada más que tenerte conmigo para la eternidad ya que soy un ser extremadamente egoísta, pero no lo voy a hacer hasta que esté totalmente seguro de que es lo que en verdad quieres. La inmortalidad no siempre es un regalo y normalmente no es una elección pero en tu caso es exactamente eso. Tu elección y estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no ahora.-

-Yo si quiero estar con vos, estoy segura de eso.- Rogaría si tuviera que hacerlo.

-Bella, no fue hace mucho que querías esa vida con alguien más y no estoy diciendo que soy un remplazo porque no me haces sentir de esa manera, pero debes estar segura. No puede haber nada sin resolver. Sé que lo estas intentando, pero vas a tener que superar esos problemas con los que él te dejó porque una eternidad es mucho tiempo para cargar con esos. Eventualmente, tendrás que decir su nombre y hablar de él y voy a estar en cada paso con vos probándote que no soy él y que nunca te voy a dejar.-

-Lo sé, Jasper.- Nuca podría comparar a los dos porque sus similitudes terminaban en su apariencia física.

-Tengo otra condición. Creo que si vas a ser como yo entonces también tendrás que resolver los problemas de tus padres. Te voy a ayudar. Reconciliarte con ellos porque si no lo haces cargaras con tu dolor en la otra vida. He sentido las emociones de muchos de los de mi clase y mientras muchas de las memorias humanas se extinguen algunas se quedan con vos para siempre. Creo que vos cargarías la culpa sobre tu relación fallida con Charlie y Rene, por un extremadamente largo tiempo y eso es algo que no me atrevo a ver.-

-Entonces, se supero estos problemas y te digo que esto es lo que quiero lo vas a hacer. ¿Podríamos estar juntos para la eternidad?-

-Tienes mi palabra que te voy a hacer como yo y que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra existencia juntos. Te amo, Isabella Swan y siempre lo voy a hacer.-

-Jasper, se lo que quiero pero voy a hacer lo que me estas pidiendo porque sé que para nosotros poder tener una vida juntos realimente felices tengo que superar mi pasado. Te amo y ahora que se que me quieres para siempre todo lo demás va a ser sencillo.-

Mantuvo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó lentamente en los labios. ¿Cómo esto pudo pasar? Tengo este hombre perfecto que estaba dispuesto a darme todo lo que yo quería. Mi vida cambió para mejorar en el transcurso de un mes y sé que solo cosas buenas van a pasar de ahora en adelante. Me siguió besando y sé que podía sentir mi esperanza y mi felicidad, pero ahora que estábamos tan cerca uno del otro y teniendo sus labios sobre los míos él estaba a punto de sentir otra cosa.

-Oh, ¿Bella estas pensando cosas sexuales sobre mí?- Me mordió el labio inferior.

-En realidad, estoy pensando todas las cosas sexuales que me puedes estar haciendo a mí.- Lo mordí de regreso. Me alzó en brazos y me lanzó a la cama.

-Vamos a jugar.- Me gruñó.


	9. Chapter 9

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos me hacen muy feliz con todo eso… sigan escribiendo díganme que piensan, que les parece el cap, si tienen preguntas cualquier cosa yo les respondo**

**Bueno aquí esta el cap sorry me tarde un poco pero es viernes no dure mucho espero que les guste**

**JPOV**

Estaba impacientemente afuera de la librería esperando a que Bella terminara su turno y así poderla llevar a casa. No podía esperar a verla y siempre encontraba este momento de la noche muy difícil porque sabía que íbamos a estar juntos muy pronto, pero la espera me volvía loco. Durante estas últimas semanas ella ha pasado casi todas las noches en mi casa y se ha convertido en algo tan natural tenerla ahí conmigo. Estábamos entrando en una rutina para conocernos y me gusta. Estaba encontrando muy difícil estar lejos de ella por largo tiempo como cuando ella estaba en clases o trabajando. No podía hacer mucho sobre las clases en las que no estamos juntos al menos por este semestre, pero he querido hablar con ella sobre la librería. Ella no necesita estar ahí ya que solo, nos quita nuestro tiempo juntos. Estoy seguro que tengo bastante dinero para que los dos podamos vivir bien por las próximas décadas, pero es tan testaruda e independiente que no estaba tan seguro que ella lo viera a mi manera. Creo que podría en todo caso tratar de deslumbrarla para que renuncie.

Luego sentí la preocupación y frustración venir de ella, dentro de la librería. Esta era la cuarta vez que sentía venir esas emociones de ella cuando estaba dentro de la tienda. No parecía que Bella se sintiera de esa manera por un cliente además parecía que estas emociones eran más dominantes cuando ella se estaba yendo. Algo la estaba molestando ahí dentro. Quería preguntarle pero los sentimientos duraban algunos minutos y luego tan pronto como me veía desaparecían. No quería curiosear o hacerla sentir que yo estoy constantemente monitoreando como se siente por lo que lo deje pasar, pero esta noche esos sentimientos eran más intensos que las anteriores y ahora estaban impregnados de miedo. Y no podía dejarlo pasar.

Entré a la tienda y la vi de pie delante del mostrador hablando con un compañero de trabajo. Él mantenía su mano alrededor de su muñeca y ella intentaba alejarse de él.

-Jack, te he pedido anteriormente que no me toques.- Trató de librarse.

-Vamos, sabes que te gusta.- Se inclinó acercándose a ella y juguetonamente le dio un tirón a su pelo.

Bueno, Jack, vamos a ver cómo te gusta cuando te toco. Caminé hacia ellos mientras el enojo se formaba en mi interior. No podía tolerar a nadie tocándola específicamente cuando ella no lo quería.

-¡Por favor déjame ir! Ya te dije, voy a ver a Jasper afuera.- Rogó.

-Basta con el novio imaginario de una vez por todas. Déjame salir con vos y enseñarte lo que un novio de verdad puede hacer.-

-¡No!- Más frustración venía de ella. Él no la estaba escuchando y podía sentir su deseo por ella. Podía matarlo.

-Bella.- Dije. -¿Qué te está tardando tanto en terminar esta noche?-

En el momento en que me vio el alivio la inundó. –Jasper, estas aquí.-

-Claro que aquí estoy. ¿Dónde más iba a estar?- Miré a Jack quien todavía tenía su mano sobre mi Bella. Él libero su brazo. Una movida inteligente, Jack. Sentí su confusión.

Bella se alejó de él y se vino a estar de pie lo más cerca mío posible. Ella sabía que mi ira podía sacar lo mejor de mí y quería calmarme. Acomodó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, me besó y susurró, -Estoy bien. No tienes que hacer nada.-

-¿No me vas a presentar a tu amigo?- Pregunté.

-Jasper este es Jack, Jack este es mi novio, Jasper. Del que siempre te hablo.- Estaba preocupada otra vez.

-Un placer, Jack.- Lo seguí mirando y sentí bien saber que lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo.

-Jasper, es un placer conocerte finalmente. Estaba empezando a pensar que no existías.- Le lanzó una mirada a Bella.

-Sí, bueno pues aquí estoy. Bella y yo somos viejos amigos de Washington.-

-Jasper, ¿Por qué no me acompañas atrás para poder coger mi jacket?- Sostuvo mi mano.

-En realidad, Bella creo que te voy a esperar aquí y así poder conocer a Jack.- Sentí su preocupación.

Dijo en una voz tan baja que solo era para que yo la escuchara, -Eso no es necesario.- Sus ojos estaban rogando.

-Por favor corazón, ve a traer tus cosas. Prometo comportarme.- Gentilmente apreté su mano.

Titubeo pero sabía que en esta no podía ganar. –Volveré pronto.-

Me volví para mirar a Jack que se había refugiado detrás del mostrador, me contentaba saber que puso distancias entre los dos, así iba a ser más fácil mantener la promesa que le hice a Bella.

-Entonces, Jack ¿Cómo estás?- Dije de lo más tranquilo.

-Estoy bien, pero no puedo esperar a salir de aquí.- Parecía intranquilo.

-Sí, Bella se siente de la misma manera, pero parece que vos la retenes todas las noches y no me gusta esperarla más de lo que debería.-

Él estaba sorprendido por ser tan directo. –No me había dado cuenta que ella tenía que llegar a algún lugar importante. Me refiero a que ella no tiene amigos y enserio pensé que ella te estaba inventando.- Ahora se estaba sintiendo incómodo.

-Bueno, obviamente ella no lo estaba haciendo, pero aunque yo no existiera no es bonito seguir haciendo insinuaciones a una mujer que no las desea, ¿No estás de acuerdo, Jack?- Me acerque al mostrador poniendo de golpe mis manos en este, inclinándome hacia él. Mi único motivo para este pequeño ejercicio de intimidación fue haber escuchado a Bella pedirle que anteriormente, le había pedido que no la tocara. ¿Anteriormente? ¿Cuántas veces el había puesto sus manos en ella? Tocarla a ella era inaceptable y voy a dejar que él lo sepa.

-Jasper, escucha no se qué te ha dicho Bella, pero pensé que quería que fuera agresivo con ella. Ella parecía hacerse la difícil y yo he ido aumentando mis intentos con ella. Después de todo, ella está buenísima y ¿Quién no quiere un trozo de eso? Lo siento, pero ahora sé que ella está con vos, así que me voy a dar por vencido.-

Como si necesitara algo más. ¿Agresivo con ella? ¿Cuán agresivo? Podía sentir el veneno produciéndose en mi boca y estaba seguro que mis ojos se oscurecían conforme pasaban los segundos. Moví mi labio sobre mis dientes y pude sentir un miedo repentino venir de mi presa. Él me debería de ver extremadamente aterrador ya que era una de las razones por las que normalmente los humanos huyen de los de mi tipo. –Vas a hacer más que darte por vencido. Vas a evitarla completamente.-

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso? Trabajamos prácticamente en el mismo horario.- Se comenzó a alejar de mí. Lo seguí mirando de la misma manera que a un animal justo antes de ser atacado. Mi intimidación estaba funcionando ya que sus latidos empezaron a aumentar. No lo hacía muy a menudo estos días, pero podía usar mis poderes para evocar terror igualmente. Era una herramienta práctica cuando peleaba por el territorio de María o cuando necesitaba incapacitar una presa humana antes de matar.

-Creo que vas a tener que cambiar de horario. Si me entero que has hablado, tocado e incluso visto a Bella después de esta conversación voy a volver y vamos a hacer más que una simple charla. ¿Me entendiste?-

No respondió. Solo sacudió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

-Es bueno sentir miedo Jack. Me muestra que eres inteligente.-

-¿Está todo bien?- Preguntó Bella. Se acercó y agarro mi mano.

-Sí, Jack y yo estábamos debatiendo sobre su nuevo horario de trabajo. ¿Verdad?-

-¿Qué nuevo horario?- Ella preguntó.

-Creo que de ahora en adelante voy a coger el horario del fin de semana y las noches en las que no estás aquí.- Dijo mientras caminaba a la parte trasera de la tienda.

Me miró con confusión. -¿Por qué él va a cambiar el horario?-

-Porque le dije que lo hiciera.- La lleve fuera de la tienda hasta mi carro. Le abrí la puerta. –Sube.-

Use el tiempo que se toma de ir de la puerta del pasajero hasta el lado del conductor para calmarme. Ahora, estaba enojado porque ella me había ocultado esto. Estoy seguro que tiene una buena razón, pero necesitaba que me lo explicara sin que yo sacara toda mi frustración hacia ella. Entré al auto.

-¿Podemos ir a tu casa esta noche?- Me preguntó. Podía sentir su miedo como si pudiera decir que no.

-¿Es ahí donde quieres ir?- ¡Para! Déjala explicar.

-Claro, al menos que no me quieras ahí.-

-Bella te quiero ahí todos los días.-

-Estas disgustado. Es por Jack, ¿Verdad? No sé qué fue lo que te dijo, pero no he hecho nada con él.-

-¿No crees que lo sé? ¿Me puedes decir en lo que me he metido?- Estaba manejando más rápido de lo que debería, pero quería llevarla a casa.

-Jack ha estado interesado en mí desde hace un tiempo acá y obviamente nunca lo he correspondido, pero entre más decía que no, sus insinuaciones se hacían más insistentes.-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Pude haber hecho que esto terminara mucho antes.-

-Eso era lo que temía. Creí poder encargarme de esto sin involucrarte. No estaba segura de cómo ibas a reaccionar pero obviamente estaba equivocada.

-¿Acerca de qué?-

-Bueno, no me pude encargar de esto, pero debería haber tenido más confianza en vos. Tenía miedo de que si te dabas cuenta lo que él estaba haciendo tal vez vos podías…-

-¿Haberlo matado? Pude haberlo hecho pero no te iba a hacerte eso.-

-Lo siento. Solo estaba tratando de evitar un gran desastre pero pareciera que igualmente lo hice.-

-Bueno, no un gran desastre del todo, pero siempre un desastre. Bella, tienes que confiar en mí y ser sincera conmigo. Si hay alguien que te está incomodando o hiriéndote yo lo debería de saber. Si me hubieras dicho que te querías encargar de esto te hubiera dejado y si no lo hubieras logrado por tu parte me hubiera encargado de eso sin matar a nadie.- Ya habíamos llegado a casa así que salí y le abrí la puerta.

-Jasper, lo siento. Tienes razón, te debí haber dicho que estaba pasando, y aprecio que hubieras estado dispuesto a haberme dejado encargarme de eso. Es que con tu pasado y la forma en que Edward era conmigo solo pensé que ibas a coger la situación en tus manos.-

No lo podía creer. Ella dijo su nombre y no había ni miedo, ni preocupación, ni nauseas. Era un progreso. Ahora, si ella pudiera ver que no soy él sería mejor, pero creo que pasos pequeños son tan buenos como lo que íbamos a obtener esta noche. Entramos a la sala y nos sentamos en el sillón.

-Bella, nunca te voy a decir que hacer. Lo más probable es que sugiera y hasta presione un poco pero te voy a dejar tomar tus propias decisiones. No voy a tolerar a nadie que no sea yo, tocarte así que si alguna vez eso vuelve a pasar me debes de decir inmediatamente, pero no voy a reaccionar exageradamente y matar a alguien. ¿De acuerdo?-Acaricie su mejilla.

-¿Cómo te encargaste de Jack de esa manera? Él estaba aterrado de vos.-

-Oh y ¿Cómo lo sabes si estabas en la parte de atrás?-

-Bueno…yo…- Estaba nerviosa y avergonzada.

-Ah Bella, se que nos estabas viendo. Te podía sentir. Pero nunca debes estar cerca mío cuando estoy así. Puedo ser demasiado peligroso para vos.-

-Nunca me harías daño.- Me beso suavemente. –No respondiste a mi pregunta.-

-Bueno, ¿No estarías aterrada si tuvieras a un vampiro aterrador al frente de vos?-

-¿No estás al frente mío ahora? ¿Sientes mi miedo?-

-Miedo, no. Algunas otras cosas, pero definitivamente miedo no.-

-Bueno, se que existen los vampiros per Jack no así que él solo pensó que eras un novio enfurecido. ¿Por qué hizo lo que le pediste tan fácilmente?-

-Puedo deslumbrar de otras maneras y puedo usar mis emociones para evocar todo tipo de reacciones.-

-Hmm… suena interesante.- Me volvió a besar.

-Recuérdame enseñarte alguna vez.- Le lamí el labio inferior. –Sabes tan bien.- Empecé a besar su cuello bajando hasta el hueco de su garganta justo encima de sus pechos.

-¡Espera!- Trato de alejarse.

-Esa no era la reacción que estaba esperando. ¿Necesito mandarte un poco de lujuria?-

-No, te quiero todo para mí.-

La acerque a mí y soplé su oreja para luego mordisquear su lóbulo bajando por su cuello. Su respiración estaba empezando a acelerar, pero se volvió a alejar otra vez. –Sabes, estas empezando a lastimar mi ego.-

-Quiero hablarte sobre algo.- Esta ansiosa.

-¿Ahora? ¿Enserio?- Debía de ser algo realmente importante.

-No quiero perder el valor.- Se mordió el labio inferior.

Ella es demasiado sexy para su bienestar e iba a tener que coger toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no ignorar su petición y hacerla mía aquí mismo sobre el sofá. –No tienes que temer decirme cualquier cosa. ¿No acabamos de pasar ese tema?-

-¿Jasper, te gusta cuando estoy aquí, verdad?-

-Obviamente me gusta. Si por mí fuera vos estarías aquí todo el tiempo.-

-Bueno, eso tiene algo que ver con lo que te quería preguntar.- Sus latidos empezaron a acelerarse otra vez y luego sentí todas estas emociones crearse en ella, inseguridad, vergüenza, preocupación, miedo. Esto era ridículo. Puse mis manos en sus hombros y la calmé.

Se sonrojó, -Solo lo voy a decir.-

-Por favor.- Estaba empezando a preocuparme.

-Quiero mudarme con vos. No puedo soportar estar lejos de vos aunque sea el mínimo tiempo posible. Pienso en vos cada segundo del día y quiero estar con vos. Siempre.-

Era como si ella estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos. Quería preguntarle lo mismo pero temía que pensara que estaba siendo demasiado controlador. –Claro que te quiero aquí. Te necesito aquí. Te lo hubiera preguntado yo, pero no quería que pensaras que te estaba quitando la independencia.-

-Estoy aprendiendo que ser tan testaruda no siempre va a mi favor y me he dado cuenta que me gusta cuando cuidas de mí.-

Me di cuenta que no iba a encontrar la oportunidad de tener esta ventana abierta otra vez así que tenía que aprovechar. –Bella te voy a cuidar por la eternidad y me gustaría que me dejaras empezar a hacerlo.-

-Ya lo haces. Siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito.-

-Emocionalmente, si, pero quisiera que me dejaras empezar a darte la vida que te mereces.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que paso hoy, ya que lo quería sugerir desde hace unas semanas, pero quiero que dejes de trabajar en la librería.-

-Jasper, yo…-

-Bella, no discutas con migo. Igual no puedes hacer tanto dinero ahí y si renuncias podrías tener más tiempo para concentrarte en tus clases. Obviamente, yo podría cubrir todos tus gastos.-

-No, no podría dejarte hacer eso.-

-¿Estas planeando en pagarme la renta?-

-Bueno, no. Charlie es el que paga mi apartamento y no creo poder decirle que me estoy mudando con vos. El todavía ni siquiera sabe de nosotros.-

-Bella, no quiero la renta, pero mi punto es ¿Sí vas a vivir aquí gratis por qué no te puedo mantener completamente?- La tenía donde quería.

- No lo sé, es que no parece correcto.-

-Ya aceptaste pasar la eternidad con migo.-

-Es diferente.-

-Vas a dejarme terminar tu vida, pero ¿No me vas a dejar gastar mi dinero en vos? ¿Pensé que no ibas a seguir siendo testaruda? ¿Tengo que hacerte acceder a esto?-

-Aprecio lo que me estas ofreciendo pero no lo sé.-

-De acuerdo, está bien, mantén tu trabajo en la librería si te hace sentir mejor, pero estoy permitido a gastar mi dinero en vos como yo quiera y eso significa regalos extravagantes. ¿De acuerdo?- No quería seguir discutiendo ya que tenía otras cosas en mente. Me acerqué a su oído, -¿Dónde estábamos?- Mordisque su lóbulo mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

-No he decidido- Su respiración se aceleró mientras movía los dedos por mi cabello.

-No tienes opción. Acabamos de llegar a un acuerdo. Te dejo mudarte, dejarte seguir trabajando y yo te trato de la manera que debes de ser tratada.- Deslicé la camisa fuera de ella y dejé caer los tirantes de su sujetador por sus hombros parando a depositar besos en estos. Me puse de pie trayéndola con migo. Apresuró a unir nuestros labios y separó sus labios para darle acceso a mi lengua. Desabroché su sujetador y lo dejé caer al piso. Masaje sus pechos con las palmas de mis manos, jalando ligeramente sus pezones. Gimió cuando besaba su cuello. Tomé su mano para llevarla al segundo piso, mientras ella atravesaba mi cintura con su mano libre para frotar bruscamente mi erección.

Besó mi nuca y susurró, - Jasper, te deseo demasiado.- Siguió moviendo su mano sobre mí, si ella continuaba a ese paso íbamos a terminar antes de haber empezado.

-Oh, bebe no vamos a poder llegar al cuarto ni siquiera a velocidad vampírica.- Me volví para estar frente a ella y así ella empezó a desabotonar mis pantalones. Buscó dentro de mis bóxers, y me sostuvo en su mano acariciándome rápidamente con sus movimientos.

-Bella, se siente tan bien cuando me tocas.- Desabroché sus jeans y bajé su zipper. –Date la vuelta.- No esperé su respuesta ya que yo mismo la volví y la incliné sobre el sillón. Sentí una sacudida de nervios venir de ella, claramente por esta nueva posición. –Todo está bien, corazón. Si no te gusta yo me detengo.- Deslicé sus jeans y calzones por sus piernas y acomodé sus pies para que pudiera salir de estos. Lentamente subí mis manos por sus pantorrillas, muslos y espalda, aprisionando sus caderas cuando besaba su nuca. Busque dentro de mi bolsillo; por suerte tenía lo que necesitaba dentro de mi billetera para este tipo de emergencias. Bajé mis pantalones y bóxers tomándome algunos segundos para frotar mi erección en su lista y mojada entrada. Tomó una brusca respiración por el contacto y sus latidos se aceleraron. –Arquea tus caderas por mí.- Hizo lo que pedí y así lentamente empecé a entrar en ella, buscando alrededor de su cintura y separando un poco mas su entrada para mí. Ella estaba tensa pero sabía que ella solo se tenía que acostumbrar a este nuevo ángulo. Apretando fuertemente sus caderas me sentí mal porque iba a dejar un nuevo juego de moratones para mañana, pero estaba muy metido en el momento como para parar. Empuje todo el camino dentro de ella y no podía creer que la sensación tan increíble que era eso. Ahora estaba tan profundo dentro de ella que esperaba que no me pidiera parar. Empecé a moverme violentamente dentro de ella de la manera más fuerte que se podía sin hacerle daño. Vi como sus nudillos si ponían blancos mientras trataba de sostenerse de la cabecera del sillón, pero ella no se estaba quejando por lo que continué con mi rito. Era una sensación increíble que ella estuviera dejando ir dentro mío y me gusta.

-Oh, Bella…bebe ya voy a terminar.- Sabía que ella no iba a tener la oportunidad de beneficiarse de esta experiencia, pero más tarde la iba a recompensar. En este momento necesito estar así de cerca de ella, sentirla, y reclamarla como mía. Quería sentirla completamente, estar lo más cerca que se podía de ella y con un solo último movimiento terminé. Cada vez que hacemos el amor juro que no se puede poner mejor, pero obviamente siempre me equivoco porque se siente mejor que la última vez que estuvimos juntos. Me estaba enamorando profundamente por ella y sabía que ella me había alterado completamente tanto que sabía que no iba a ser capaz de sobrevivir sin ella.

Gentilmente salí de de ella para sentir como sus rodillas empezaban a fallar. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, para sostenerla.

-¿Estás bien corazón?- Pregunté mientras rápidamente me subía los pantalones.

Ella dejo salir una gran bocanada de aire y presionó su espalda contra mi pecho. Alcé a mi joven y agotada novia para acunarla en mis brazos. Ella se acurrucó en mi cuello, -¿Jasper?-

-¿Sí bebe?- Estaba agotada, así que la llevé al segundo piso.

-Fue increíble.- Sabía que se estaba sonrojando sin necesitar verla. –Estábamos tan cerca. Ahora no puedo imaginarnos estando separados nunca.-

-Nunca vamos a estarlo. Bienvenida a casa mi dulce Bella.- Gentilmente la acomode sobre nuestra cama sabiendo que ella nunca iba a pasar otra noche lejos de mí.

* * *

**ya casi esta terminado el prox cap y a que no saben vine un ALICE POV asi que hagamos un trato como hizo jasper con bella si llegamos al review numero 65 les subo el siguiente cap hoy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos, escriban yo respondo todas sus dudas y comentarios los quiero.**

**Bueno pues aqui esta el tan esperado cap espero que me digan que les parece gracias a todos sus riviews y un especial a maxy oneill **

**APOV**

Estaba sentada en el sillón tratando de encontrar alguna manera de bloquear estas visiones en particular. Si fuera físicamente posible que tuviera dolores de cabeza definitivamente estas las harían. Cerré mis ojos y tomé un par de respiraciones innecesarias… yoga, meditación, aroma terapia, diablos hasta he tratado acupuntura hasta este momento, pero simplemente no parecía poder sacar a estos dos de mi cabeza.

-Oh, mierda… no otra vez.- Sacudí mi cabeza de un lado a otro para tratar de alejarla sin lograrlo. Bueno, también puedo sentarme y tratar de disfrutar la visión… como si tuviera otra opción.

_-Bella,- La llamo amorosamente. -¿Pues bajar aquí, bebe? Quiero enseñarte algo.-_

_Ella bajó corriendo las escaleras y brincó dentro de los brazos abiertos de él. Ella rió. Él lentamente la beso como si no la hubiera visto en días. Él en verdad la extrañaba y ella solo estuvo en el segundo piso. Él la puso de pie y la guió fuera, al jardín hasta el garaje apartado._

_-¿Vamos a algún lugar?- Ella preguntó._

_-No, solo quería enseñarte que vos podrías si quisieras.- Él puso el código en el panel y las puertas del garaje se abrieron. Ella lo miró interrogante. –Después de vos.- Él le indicó que entrara._

_Ella estaba en shock. -¿De dónde viene esto?- Ella señaló al nuevo Mercedes SUV negro que ni siquiera había salido al mercado, pero que estaba parqueado al lado del BMW de él._

_-Lo compré para vos.- Él sonrió._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Yo no puedo…-_

_-Bella,- Él puso un dedo sobre los labios de ella. –Acordamos que te podía dar regalos.-_

_-Sí, pero estaba pensando en cosas como un libro o un blu-ray no un SUV que cuesta más que la casa de mi padre.-_

_-Bella en verdad, no seas tan exagerada.-_

_-¿Has visto su casa?-_

_Él rió mientras la acercaba a él. –Pensé que ahora que vives aquí tal vez te gustaría dar un paseo a la ciudad o si en la horrible posibilidad que el tiempo este bueno y yo no pueda ir a clases, vos podrías manejar hasta la universidad.-_

_-¿Estás diciendo que no puedo manejar ese?- Señaló el auto de él._

_-Bueno, creo que si en realidad lo quieres lo podrías hacer.- Él pasó su mano por su cabello y empezó a ponerse inusualmente nervioso para un vampiro._

_-Jasper, estoy molestando.-_

_-Que bueno, porque este auto es mío y ese es de vos. ¿Te gusta?-_

_-Es bellísimo. No sé qué decir. Nunca he tenido algo tan nuevo.-_

_-Ahora lo tienes.- Él la alzó en un abrazo y la besó apasionadamente. Ese era un hombre enamorado y una mujer que igualmente correspondía sus sentimientos._

_Ella se aparto, -Gracias, me encanta.-_

_-De nada, pero ni siquiera lo has visto por dentro.- Él le dio las llaves. –Te amo.- La volvió a besar._

_-¿Tanto como yo a vos?- Ella preguntó._

_-¡Más!- Él abrió la puerta del conductor para ella._

-Alice…Alice…- Oír como llamaban mi nombre me sacó de la visión, pero por más que no me gustara verlos juntos, no quería dejarla ir ya que era la única conexión que tenía con él.

-Aquí estoy, Esme.-

Ella entro a la sala. -¿Por qué no me respondiste?-

-Estaba perdida en una visión, creo.-

-¿Alguna cosa buena?-

-Para mí no.-

Se acercó, y se sentó a la par mía para así poner sus brazos a mí alrededor. Era tan afortunada por tenerla a ella y a Carlisle en mí vida. Si no fuera por ellos no sé como hubiera sobrevivido estos últimos dos años y mucho más estos últimos meses cuando las visiones de Jasper y Bella empezaron, no que ellos supieran de las visiones, pero sabían que algo me estaba molestando. –¿Quieres hablar sobre eso, cielo?-

-No gracias Esme. No es nada.- Sabía que ella no iba a presionar porqué escuché a Carlisle decirle que yo les iba a decir cuando estuviera lista y él estaba en lo cierto. No podía arriesgarme a que alguien se enterara de lo que estaba pasando en Alaska porque iba a separar lo que quedaba de esta familia.

Ella me acarició en brazo. –Le dije a Carlisle que no debimos haber venido a Forks. Hay muchos recuerdos.-

-No importa donde vayamos siempre vana ha haber recuerdos además vos amas esta casa y Carlisle ama el hospital. Voy a estar bien, tal vez vuelva a entrar a la universidad de diseño. La moda ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve ahí.-

-¿Quieres hacer un viaje a Paris? ¿Ir a ver las pasarelas?-

-Suena muy bien, Esme. Planéalo.- Sí, definitivamente era afortunada por tenerla. –Oh, ¿Qué era lo que querías?-

-Oh, casi me olvido. Esto te debería alzar los ánimos. Pareciera que tu visión de Edward de volver a casa se va a hacer realidad. Llamó y dijo que va a llegar a casa en las próximas semanas. Él en verdad te extraña.

-Eso es increíble. No puedo esperar.- Dije lo menos entusiasmada.

-¿Alice? ¿Ahora qué sucede?- Ella estaba muy preocupada por mí.

-¡Nada, mamá! En verdad lo extraño.- Besó mi frente.

-Voy a estar en el estudio de Carlisle planeando el próximo viaje ya que creo que lo necesitas.- Subió las gradas.

No era que no quería que Edward volviera a casa. Lo extrañaba demasiado, ¿Pero cómo diablos lo iba a mantener alejado de mi cabeza? Una cosa era que yo los viera juntos, pero era otra cosa completamente diferente que él los viera. Él nunca lo iba a aceptar. El lazo entre Jasper y Bella, se hacía más fuerte con cada visión y a este punto ni siquiera Edward se podía interponer entre ellos. Si él se entera va a perder el control, y no necesitaba una visión para saberlo. Pero, como hasta ahora no he tenido una visón sobre él matándolos tal vez si pueda mantener mis pensamientos para mí. Eso espero. Solo necesito encontrar una manera para detener esas visiones. Ya lo había hecho cuando al principio dejamos Forks. No vi a Jasper, ni a Bella por casi dos años, pero tan pronto como terminó el verano aparecieron en mi cabeza, juntos. Ha sido una tortura para mí y sabía que tenía que alejar a Edward.

Luego esa misma tarde Carlisle llegó del hospital y vino directamente a mí. Obviamente, él había hablado con Esme.

-Alice.- Me llamó.

-Hey Carlisle, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Muy emocionante. Hubo un accidente de autobús así que había muchos huesos que arreglar.-

-¿Todos estaban bien?-

-Sí, ninguna herida seria pero igualmente un día ocupado.- Se sentó a la par mía.

-Ya hablaste con Esme y sé que ella está preocupada por mí.-

-Sí, Alice ella lo está. ¿Puedes hablar sobre eso?-

Quería hacerlo pero con Edward viniendo a casa no había manera de que involucrara a Carlisle. No podía pedirle que también mantuviera eso pensamientos lejos de Edward. –No es nada malo, ni algo que no vi venir, pero no es algo que quisiera compartir en este momento. Lo siento.-

-Alice, no tienes que disculparte. Son tus pensamientos y tus visiones y si dices que no hay nadie en peligro entonces no te voy a presionar, pero voy a estar aquí cuando quieras hablar de ello.- Recosté mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Gracias, Carlisle. En verdad eso significa mucho para mí.-

-Esme y yo te amamos y vamos a hacer lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudarte a superar esto. Apuesto que estas emocionada porque Edward vuelve a casa.-

-Sí, vos también debes estar feliz. Sé que lo extrañas.-

-Lo extraño mucho, pero solo espero que el tiempo haya sanado algunas cosas para él. Sé que nunca va a superar a Bella, pero él no puede pasar la eternidad extrañándola.- Sacudió su cabeza.

-No, creo que no.-

-Y vos tampoco, no podes pasar por el resto de la tuya extrañando a Jasper.-

-Ahora no Carlisle, por favor.- No quería hablar de eso en este momento.

-Lo siento querida, pero sé que esto tiene que ver con él.-

-Mis pensamientos, mis visiones ¿Recuerdas?-

-Lo siento.- Me abrazó.

-Se que lo haces.- Me acerqué y besé su mejilla.

Nos mantuvimos sentados de esa manera por un rato. Era reconfortante tenerlo ahí. Él en verdad era el ser más compasivo que he conocido y no quería hacer nada que destruyera su familia. Nosotros tres ya estábamos aquí, Edward estaba en camino y Rose y Emmett van a estar en casa para las vacaciones de invierno en dos meses. Lo único que faltaba era Jasper, pero en realidad no veía como podía calzar en esta ecuación, nunca más. Él y Bella debían empezar a tener su propia familia y los Cullen nunca se debían enterar. Sí, claro, como si eso fuera a pasar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos, escriban yo respondo todas sus dudas y comentarios los quiero.**

**Bueno ya vieron la versión de Alice el prox cap lo que tanto teme Alice y lo que uds más quieren Edward regresa y es un Edward POV**

**JPOV**

La noche empezó prácticamente igual que todas las noches; Bella se acurrucaría en la curva de mi brazo y se dormiría tan rápido cuando estuviéramos en medio de una conversación. Yo normalmente leería para pasar las horas mientras ella duerme, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaba satisfecho con solo verla dormir y escuchar su acompasada respiración. La mayoría de las noches ella apenas se mueve y se mantiene lo más cerca posible de mí. Eso parecía tranquilizarla y no podía imaginarme hacerlo de otra manera. Conforme pasaban las semanas ella parecía volverse más feliz con su nueva vida y eso me traía la mayor satisfacción. Ella me ha cambiado completamente tanto que haría lo que fuera para hacerla sentirse amada y necesitada.

Ella era el único ser que voy a necesitar y a querer siempre. Era como si la hubiera estado buscando toda mi vida. No era que no quisiera a Alice cuando estuve con ella, hubiera muerto por ella, pero nunca me sentía en paz. Parecía que siempre estaba peleando contra mis demonios internos, siendo siempre el eslabón débil del clan Cullen, nunca entendiendo completamente mi propósito. Y, luego ahí estaba Bella… una torpe, y tímida humana que apareció de la nada y lo cambió todo para mí. Claro, al principio ella no era mía y con costos la miré y menos de manera impropia. De hecho, yo alenté en demasía a Edward para que dejara de verla y era el que estaba deseoso por acabar su vida en más de una ocasión; la primera cuando Edward la sacó de la trayectoria de la van y casi expone lo que somos y luego la noche de su cumpleaños número dieciocho, pero el destino siempre parece intervenir.

Conforme las horas pasaban ella parecía volverse cada vez más inquieta de lo normal. Su respiración estaba congestionada y su temperatura corporal parecía volverse cada vez más elevada. Ella se siguió acercando a mí, pasando su pierna sobre la mía y me di cuenta que ella trataba de bajarse la temperatura. Puse mi mano en su frente creyendo que sería mejor que una compresa fría. Ella estaba hirviendo. No estaba seguro de lo que podía hacer por ella, ya que nunca he lidiado con un humano al borde de una enfermedad. Solo enrolle mi cuerpo con el de ella esperando que eso ayudara de algo. Entonces murmuró algo en sus sueños que no había dicho desde esas primeras noches que pasé sentado fuera de su ventana. Quería pretender que no lo había escuchado, pero obviamente había escuchado todo y para luego volverlo a repetir.

-Edward…- Dijo poco comprensible contra mi pecho. Escucharla llamarlo en sus sueños me causaba un dolor insoportable más que cualquier veneno de algún vampiro. ¿Qué la podría hacer soñar con él después de todo este tiempo?

Ella lo volvió a decir y sabía que debía inducirla en un sueño profundo, pero necesitaba escuchar que era lo que iba a decir después. –Edward…si me dejas aquí en el bosque…-

Estaba soñando con la noche en la que él la destrozo y la dejó tan desecha que le tomo años recuperarse. ¿Por qué estaba su subconsciente recordándoselo y porque debía estar aquí para presenciarlo?

-Si me dejas aquí en el boque totalmente sola finalmente Jasper me va a encontrar.- Trato de acercarse más a mí pero ya prácticamente, ella estaba encima de mí. –Jasper… siempre debió ser Jasper.-

Besé sus cabellos. –Eso es bebe, siempre te voy a encontrar.- Bueno, eso era un alivio paro decirlo de alguna manera. Tal vez estaba dejando ir a Edward de una vez por todas. Y si ella finalmente lo hacía entonces podría llevar a cabo mi parte de nuestro acuerdo y cambiarla. No quería nada más que saber que ella podía ser mía para la eternidad.

-¿Jasper?- Ya estaba despierta. –No me siento muy bien. Estoy con fiebre, adolorida y me duele el pecho.- Empezó a toser.

-Todo está bien corazón. Voy a ir a traerte algún jugo y ver que compré cuando abastecí el botiquín de medicamentos para vos.- Empecé a levantarme pero ella se sostuvo de mi brazo.

-Espera, acabo de tener el sueño más extraño. Estaba en el bosque pero no estaba ni asustada ni desesperada. Esta vez sabía que venias por mí y era como si siempre hubiera sabido que ibas a estar conmigo.-

-Siempre voy a estar aquí. Te amo.-

-¿Tanto como yo a vos?-

-Más.- Trate de levantarme pero no me dejaba. –Bella, tengo que traer lo que necesitas.- Ella se sentó y estiró sus brazos.

-Llévame con vos. Tengo tanta fiebre que no puedo soportar tener tu piel lejos de la mía.- La alcé en brazos y la llevé hasta la cocina. ¿Había algo que pudiera negarle? Lo más probable es que no.

Ella estaba extremadamente incomoda mientras su cuerpo esperaba a que la medicina hiciera efecto. Se movió por toda la cama y pateo las cobijas alejándolas cuando la fiebre estaba muy alta. Normalmente cuando la fiebre esta así de alta, la volvía a acercar a mí y le bajaba la fiebre, pero entonces empezaban los escalofríos y tenía que envolverla con varias sabanas y me sentaba al pie de la cama. No me gustaba del todo. Así fue por dos días más; dolores, molestias, fiebre, escalofríos, congestión, nariz floja, garganta adolorida…me estaba volviendo loco verla sufrir de esta manera. Ocasionalmente, trataba de mandarle algunas ondas calmantes pero solo duraban alrededor de una hora para luego estar despierta e incómoda otra vez.

Para el viernes por la noche su fiebre había terminado. Su cara parecía recuperar su color natural y su piel ya no estaba en llamas. Se empezó a despertar. –Bella, ¿Te sientes mejor?- Aparte el pelo sudoroso de su cara.

-Hmm…sí, ¿Qué hora es?- Se empezó a estirar su cuerpo porque lo más probable es que estuviera adolorido por la poco actividad que tuvo en los pasados días.

-Son casi las tres.-

Procesó la información por unos segundos para sentarse enseguida. –Tres… ¿Dormí todo el día? ¿Y las clases?-

-Bella, has estado durmiendo por casi tres días.-

-¿Lo he hecho? No ha parecido tanto tiempo. ¿Has estado conmigo en todo momento?-

-Sí, solo me he ido a la cocina a traerte algún jugo y sopa, la que no has estado comiendo.-

-Jasper, ¿Me has estado cuidando todo el tiempo? Me refiero a que se que has estado aquí porque sentí tus abrazos alrededor mío, pero no tenía la menor idea que ha sido tanto tiempo. Me acuerdo de algunas conversaciones y creo que vimos una película pero no recuerdo nada más.-

-Dormiste la mayoría del tiempo, tratamos de ver una película pero estabas dormida antes de que comenzaran los créditos del inicio y sí hablamos de vez en cuando pero no eras muy coherente.-

-¿Y las clases?-

-Llamé a decir que no íbamos a llegar y nos mandaron casi todas las tareas por e-mail. No te preocupes te voy a ayudar a ponerte al día. ¿Estar ahí y hacerlo por vos recuerdas?

-Gracias por haberme cuidado tan bien.-

-No he terminado ya que estoy seguro que te tomará algunos días en recuperar fuerzas. ¿Te gustaría comer algo o tal vez tomar un baño relajante?-

-El baño suena bien. ¿Lo podrías preparar para mí?- Me sonrió.

-¿Esperabas menos?- Suavemente besé sus labios, pero ella se alejó. –Sabes, odio cuando haces eso.-

Se quedó mirando mis ojos negros y trazó con la yema de sus dedos mis ojeras. –Estás sediento. Ni siquiera saliste a cazar.-

-Bella estoy bien, he descubierto que puedo pasar más tiempo sin cazar y seguir estado alrededor de vos, pero trata de no cortarte solo para estar seguros.- Le enseñe una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ve y caza ahora, mientras estoy en la tina, y para cuando vuelvas voy a estar lista para comer. Ahora debes cuidar de vos y preocuparte por mí después, por favor.-

Tan tentador como lo era para mí darle lo que ella quería cuando lo rogaba no estaba listo para dejarla todavía, ni siquiera por una hora. –No lo creo.- Gentilmente la saqué de la cama y la llevé al baño. Abrí la llave del agua y la ajusté para que no estuviera hirviendo y le eché algunas de las burbujas florales de baño que la hacía oler tan exquisito.

-De acuerdo, ya lo has preparado para mí, pero me puedo encargar desde aquí. ¡Ve a cazar!- Señaló la puerta.

Sacudí mí cabeza. –Todavía estas muy débil, que pasa si te resbalas y te caes. Nunca me lo perdonaría.-

-Jasper, me caigo todo el tiempo.-

Empecé a depositar suaves besos por toda la línea de su mandíbula mientras le daba vuelta para quedara al frente mío y de cara al espejo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y comencé a colocar besos abiertos por toda su nuca. Vi su reflejo en el espejo cuando cerraba sus ojos y se hundía en mi tacto. Aunque ella estuvo en cama por días con una horrible enfermedad, ella seguía siendo la creatura más bella para la vista. Ella tiene esta belleza pura, natural que la hacía tan atractiva para mí. Lentamente metí mis manos bajo su camiseta y empecé a acariciarle el torso mientras continuaba besando su cuello justo debajo de su oreja. Saque mis manos y suavemente para pasar su camiseta sobre su cabeza lanzándola a un lado. Coloqué mis manos en esos perfectos, y firmes pechos y con las palmas de mis manos masaje sobre sus duros pezones probándolos con las yemas de mis dedos. Ella dejó salir un pequeño jadeo, lo que me estimuló, pero me tenía que concentrar o nunca iba a conseguir meterla en la bañera. Rocé mis manos bajando por sus costados, para sostener la pretina y lentamente deslizar sus pantalones del pijama, bajándolo por sus piernas y masajeando mis manos contra el interior de sus muslos. La volví para tenerla de frente y poder suavemente besar sus labios cuando la acercaba a mí cuerpo lo más que podía. Quería sentir su suave piel contra mí. Tracé su columna con mis dedos parando justo en el elástico de sus calzones. Fruté pequeños círculos ahí en la pequeñas hendirás. Ella es tan pequeña y frágil comparada conmigo. Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de sus caderas y lentamente deslicé a bajo sus calzones hasta sus tobillos para que pudiera salir de estos. Tome un pequeño paso hacia atrás para poder admirar la belleza de Bella. Se sonrojó pero no pude volver mi mirada. Suavemente la levante para que quedara dentro de la tina y me volví para cerrar el grifo.

-¿El agua está bien, corazón?- Me arrodille detrás de su cabeza y empecé a masajear su cuero cabelludo.

-Mmm… esta perfecta. Mi cuerpo estaba muy adolorido, pero ahora me siento relajada.-

-Que bien.- Me incliné más cerca y besé su cuello. –Déjame lavarte el cabello por vos.- Tomé la jarra que estaba colocada a un lado de la bañera y la llene de agua fresca. –Has tu cabeza hacia atrás.- Hizo lo que pedí y gentilmente vertí el agua sobre su cabello. Puse un poco de su champo de frutas sobre mi mano y empecé a masajear su cabeza. Olía igual que ella y me recordó la primera noche que estuve en su cuarto y que su olor estaba impregnado en el lugar, y me hizo pensar en cómo el cuarto que ahora compartimos huele casi igual a ella. Delicioso. Seguí pasando el champo por su cabello y cuero cabelludo mientras ella se fundía dentro de un estado de relajación. Llené la jarra con agua y con cuidado le lavé el cabello. Es tan suave y sedoso. -¿Cómo estuvo?- Pase mis dedos por las puntas de su cabello.

-Fantástico. Nunca me di cuenta cuan increíble se podía sentir que alguien más te lavara el cabello.-

-No soy solo alguien más.-

-No, no lo sos. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido. ¿Todavía no sé cómo llegue a tener tanta suerte?-

-Yo soy el de la suerte porque Dios sabe que en mi larga vina nunca he hecho nada para ser digno de vos.-

-Eso no es cierto, pero estoy muy relajada como para discutir así que solo llamémoslo un empate y veámoslo que somos los dos los que tenemos una suerte increíble por tenernos uno al otro.- Recogió algunas burbujas con su mano y las sopó a mi cara. Se rió. Que sonido más encantador.

-De acuerdo. ¿Por qué no terminas aquí mientras yo voy a cazar y a traerte la cena?- No quería dejarla, pero si lo hacía ahora tendríamos el resto de la noche para estar juntos.

-¿No vayas lejos, está bien? Me gusta saber que estas cerca.-

-Solo voy a ir al claro y voy a volver antes de que lo sepas.- Me agaché y la besé. –Te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.- Puso sus manos en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza y me sostuvo contra sus labios por un momento. –Te voy a extrañar.-

-Ten cuidado saliendo de la bañera. No quiero que te caigas y te hagas daño ya que tengo otras cosas planeadas para vos esta noche. Solo si estas dispuesta claro esta.- Le sonreí.

Igual que siempre estaba sonrojada y sin palabras. Rápidamente salí del baño y salté del balcón al jardín trasero. Salí corriendo ya que necesitaba volver con mi preciosa sonrojada lo más pronto posible.


	12. Chapter 12

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Gracias por los reviews, alerts y favoritos los quiero**

**Ok viene Edward espero que les guste se que dije q lo iba a subir viernes pero aquí estoy madrugada subiendo para uds **

**EPOV**

Forks… de todos los lugares en los que hemos vivido y han sido muchos, esta casa siempre fue lo más parecido a un hogar para mí. Tal vez era porque era la casa favorita de Esme e hizo más para que el lugar fuera permanente para nosotros o a lo mejor era en donde he sido más feliz de lo que he sido en toda mi larga vida, aunque fuera por un corto tiempo. Sí, Forks siempre me hacía pensar en Bella no que no hubiera momento en el que ella ocupara mi mente, pero aquí en este pueblo, en esta casa, en este cuarto es donde tengo recuerdos más vividos de ella. La única razón por la que pude volver aquí es porque ella no estaba. Puse a Carlisle a verificarlo, pero le pedí que no me diera ningún detalle, ya que no quería estar tentado en interferir en su vida. Le prometí a ella que la iba a dejar en paz, una ruptura limpia como lo era y no quería romper mi palabra.

Mi regreso a casa fue agradable. Esme no podía dejar de abrazarme y decirme que no estaba permitido dejarla de nuevo. Carlisle estaba orgulloso de mí como siempre aunque fuera la sexta o la sétima vez, ya había perdido la cuenta, que había recibido un título con un Máster en algún tipo de ciencia. Él esperaba que con mis anteriores títulos médicos eventualmente yo me uniera a él en su profesión, pero era algo difícil ser un doctor cuando siempre me iba a ver como un adolescente.

Pero la reacción que más me sorprendió fue la de Alice ya que estaba tan contenta de verme pero igualmente parecía estar extremadamente distante como si estuviera tratando de distraerme con sus pensamientos. Me pareció muy raro que no había pasado la puerta por más de veinte minutos cuando ella dijo que tenía que hacer algunos mandados, y así simplemente se fue.

Pasé al final del pasillo, hasta su cuarto pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la música estaba encendida así que, en su lugar decidí ir al estudio de Carlisle. Él estaba sepultado con una pila de papeles en el momento que me paraba en la entrada de esta. Él no tenía que mirar arriba ya que me había sentido llegar, -Pasa Edward.- Termino de escribir su última idea en sus notas y me sonrió. –Es tan bueno tenerte en casa. Esme está más que encantada. Espero que le concedas un poco de tu música en la noche. Ella insistió en tener el piano de vuelta antes de que regresaras.-

-Claro que lo haré. Ahora que volví a terminar con la universidad creo que podría empezar a componer.-

-Ella va a estar encantada.-

-Carlisle, ¿Está todo bien con Alice?-

-Siempre has sido extremadamente observador. La viste por veinte minutos y ya sabes que ella está sufriendo. Creo que vos tenés esa extra intuición.-

-Es que es solo eso, no la pude escuchar. Me refiero a cosas superficiales como ir a Paris, entrar en la escuela de diseño y un vestido nuevo que vio en la tienda pero nada de importancia. Era como si ella estaba tratando deliberadamente de esconderme algo.-

-Bueno, me imagino que lo estaba haciendo.-

Lo miré inquisitivamente.

-Ella ha estado teniendo estas visiones desde hace unos meses que la han afectado demasiado, pero ella se rehúsa a hablar de ellas. He tratado de no presionarla pero pareciera que las visiones se van poniendo peores. Lo la puedo hacer decirme y yo estaba esperando que fueras capaz de verlas en su cabeza, pero debí haber sabido que ella era más inteligente que eso.-

-¿Crees que estamos en peligro y ella no nos dice porque no ha podido saber cómo evitarlo?-

-No, ella me aseguró que nadie estaba en peligro y que era algo con lo que ella debía tratar, lo que me lleva a creer a que esto tiene que ver con Jasper.-

-¿Ella se ha contactado con él?-

-No lo creo pero ella lo extraña demasiado.-

-No piensas que el haya dejado de vivir nuestra forma de vida, ¿Lo has hecho? Tal vez eso es lo que Alice ve y es mucho para ella. ¿Sabes dónde está él? Quizá, ¿Yo debería ir tras él?-

-No, hijo, no estamos seguros en lo que Alice está viendo y no podemos interrumpir en la vida de Jasper. Eso no sería justo. Yo hable con él en una ocasión y Esme mantiene correspondencia con él. Cada vez que él se reubica nos manda su dirección, pero no he escuchado de él en un par de meses.-

-¿Es eso inusual?-

-No, él se va a poner en contacto conmigo cuando él pueda.-

-No puedo dejar de sentir que él dejo a Alice por mi culpa. No fui muy bueno con él esos días después del incidente con Bella.-

-Bueno, nadie te puede culpar cuando fue un tiempo difícil para todos, pero no es tu culpa que Alice y Jasper se hayan separado. Si ellos en realidad estaban hechos para ser la pareja del otro, entonces ellos hubieran encontrado la manera de estar juntos.-

-Tal vez esas son sus visiones diciéndole que la reconciliación está en camino.-

-Puede ser, pero no creo que ella esté mal por eso.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?-

-¿Por qué si supieras que hay una oportunidad de recuperar a tu amor perdido no harías cualquier cosa en tu poder para hacerlo realidad?-

-Puede que no sea el más indicado para preguntar eso.-

-Sí, Edward creo que eres el indicado para preguntar eso.- No habló las siguientes palabras en voz alta, pero yo igualmente las escuché. -_¿Si vieras una oportunidad no harías cualquier cosa por recuperarla?-_

Asentí como respuesta. Luego me puse en pie para ir a ver a Alice.

Su puerta todavía estaba cerrada, así que la toqué. –Alice, es Edward. ¿Puedo entrar?- Sabía que me había escuchado incluso sobre la música. Volví a tocar.

-_Oh mierda.-_ Dijo en su cabeza.

-Alice, ¡Escuche eso!-

Ella abrió la puerta. –Lo siento Edward no eres vos. Lo juro solo soy yo.-

Pasé y me senté en la cama. –Ya lo sé, Carlisle me explicó sobre estas visiones con las que estas batallando.-

-_No quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hablar de eso, no quiero hablar de eso.- _Se mantuvo cantándolo continuamente en su cabeza.

-Alice, respeto tus deseos y no te voy a presionar. Te prometo que voy a hacer lo mejor que pueda para tratar y mantenerme alejado de tu cabeza.-

Ella saltó de la silla, corrió donde estaba y se tiró encima mío cayendo de espalda. –Gracias Edward. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo pero, ¿Te puedes bajar ya?- Juguetonamente la empujé.

-Lo siento, es solo que aquí he estado muy sola. He extrañado no tenerte a vos, a Rose, a Emmett y a Ja…- Paró.

-Está bien si extrañas a Jasper.- Yo también como que lo extrañaba, era raro no verlo a un paso detrás de Alice todo el tiempo.

-No es así. Solo quiero decir que fuimos muy felices por un largo tiempo y tengo muchos recuerdos buenos y es difícil solamente dejarlos ir.-

-Se a que te refieres. Yo pienso en Bella constantemente. Sigo pensando que algún día todo va a mejorar, pero solo parece ser mi infierno personal. Sinceramente espero que ella lo haya hecho mejor. Espero que lo que le hice le dé una oportunidad para tener una vida normal.-

Ella tenía una mirada extraña en la cara y empezó a pensar cosas sin sentido otra vez.

-Vaya que ese tuvo que ser un vestido divino el que viste Alice porque es la única cosa en la que piensas.-

-Hey, dijiste que ibas a mantenerte alejado de mi cabeza.-

-No, dije que iba a tratar de mantenerme alejado de tu cabeza pero cuando estas tratando tanto para bloquearme no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por tus pensamientos. ¿Estás segura que no puedes hablar de eso?-

-No, ¡Edward no puedo! Nadie te molesta cuando estás haciendo el papel del alma torturada así que por favor déjame tener un poco de eso a mí por un rato.- Estaba enojada.

-Lo siento Alice si dices que no puedes hablar de eso ahora entonces voy a esperar, pero recuerda que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites.-

-Gracias, se que lo que quieres hacer es ayudar.-

-Espero que salgas de esto rápido porque no representas al vampiro melancólico tan bien como yo.- Nos reímos. -¿Quieres ir a cazar?-

-¡Claro que sí!- Caminamos a la ventana.

-Las damas primero,- Le indiqué con mi mano. –Además nunca vas a poder ir a mí paso, sin una delantera inicial.-

-Sigues siendo igual de engreído que siempre.- Con eso ella estaba fuera de la ventana y en el bosque. -¡Alcánzame!- Gritó.

-Oh, Alice ¿Olvidas que soy el Cullen más rápido?- Y saliendo por la ventana le pasé en segundos. Tal vez las cosas puedan volver a la normalidad. Quizás ella pueda encontrar a Jasper otra vez. Entonces así al menos uno de nosotros pueda ser feliz.

**APOV**

La caza y luego la carrera que le siguió a esta, estando con Edward fueron extremadamente estimulantes. No me había sentido así de aliviada en un largo tiempo. En verdad era increíble tener a mi hermano de vuelta en casa, y yo no me había dado cuenta cuanto lo extrañaba hasta esta noche. Pero, todas las cosas buenas tienen su fin y mi noche placentera estaba por cambiar a la peor noche mientras los dos se me cruzaban en una visión.

_Ellos estaban sentados en el poche trasero y Jasper estaba tocando su guitarra para Bella. La canción no era ninguna familiar solo eran acordes casuales. Ella descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de él y veía hacía las estrellas. Ellos estaban tan contentos solo con tener la compañía del otro._

_-Es verdaderamente tranquilizante. ¿Qué es?- Ella preguntó._

_-Nada en realidad, yo solo la acabo de inventar.-_

_-Bueno, recuérdala para que me la puedas volver a tocar en otro momento.- Ella tembló del frió._

_-¿Estas lista para entrar? Me imagino que tenés frió-_

_-Todavía no, unos minutos más.-_

_Él se quitó la jacket y se la puso a ella. –En realidad no la necesito.-_

_Ella se la acercó a la cara y respiró su aroma. El la miró. –No lo puedo evitar vos oles muy bien.-_

_-¿Es por eso que has estado robando mis jackets de mi closet y usándolas para ir a la universidad?-_

_-Bueno, sí esa es una razón.- Ella esta apenada._

_-¿Cuál es la otra?- El sintió que ella estaba incómoda. -¿Qué es lo que me estas ocultando?-_

_-Es que pareciera que extravié la mía.- Ella se sonrojó._

_-Te refieres a que la perdiste. ¿Por qué no simplemente te compras una nueva?-_

_-Sigo esperando que la mía aparezca.- Ella siempre era tan práctica. –Y, además tenés tantas que no puede ser posible que las uses todas. Ni siquiera necesitas una no es como que trataras de entrar en calor.-_

_-Todo es parte de la ilusión cariño, precisamente no puedo andar caminando por Alaska sin un abrigo. Eso atraería atención innecesaria hacia mí.-_

_Ella se rió. –Las personas siempre te están mirando por que eres demasiado perfecto. Dudo que les importe que no estés usando un abrigo ya que probablemente no lo noten porque ellos nunca pasan de tu cara.-_

_El no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso. –Bella, toma la tarjeta de crédito que te di y cómprate un abrigo. Puedes usar la tarjeta para más cosas que ponerle gasolina al auto. En verdad, Bella algunas veces sos demasiado absurda. Si no te consigues uno, yo simplemente voy a salir y comprarlo por vos.-_

_-Jasper, yo…- Él la interrumpió con un beso. –No me puedes distraer.- Ella dijo._

_-¿No puedo?- Él puso su guitarra abajo, la levanto para acomodarla en su regazo y empezó a besarla por línea de su mandíbula, claramente uno de los lugares favoritos de él. Él se encaminó a su oído, e introdujo su lengua en este para comenzar a girarla alrededor. La fría sensación mando un escalofrío por toda la columna de ella. Él susurró, -Vos vas a comprar el abrigo mañana.- El bajó sus manos e inició a masajear la parte interior de los muslos de ella mientras besaba su cuello. –O, vas a enfrentarte a la ira de un vampiro muy enojado.- Él movió sus manos un poco más arriba unas pulgadas peligrosamente cerca del calor entre las piernas de ella._

_-Jasper,- Ella gimió. –Ahora si estoy lista para entrar.- Ella agarro el cabello de él y lo acercó a sus labios. Sin quebrar el beso él la sostuvo en brazos y la cargó a dentro de la casa._

Sacudí mi cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro tratando de salirme de la visión. En verdad no quería ver lo que seguía. Puedo soportar muchas cosas pero verlos a ellos teniendo sexo no era una de esas. Estaba cansada, si eso era posible y, ya que no podía dormir necesitaba cerrar los ojos y descansar. Podía escuchar a Edward tocando el piano para Esme en el primer piso y eso ayudaba a relajarme. No sabía cuánto más de esto podía soportar. En otras circunstancias yo podría en verdad disfrutar de la historia de amor desarrollándose ante mí, pero aun así sabía que no debería estar viendo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Bueno ya saben muchas gracias por todo el apoyo ya saben escriban yo les respondo sus dudas o cualquier comentario que tengan es para saber su opinión que tal va la historia hasta ahora **

**Ok aquí esta el cap se que me tarde un poco mas de lo normal pero aquí esta ya me estoy apurando en traducir el otro no se si lo pueda lograr para hoy pero si lo logro estén atentos**

**BPOV**

Me desperté prácticamente igual que lo hago todas las mañanas, estaba acostada de lado y Jaspers manteniéndome junto a él con sus brazos fijamente alrededor de mi cintura. Aunque su cuerpo es increíblemente frío estando en contacto con el mío yo no lo deseo de otra manera. De hecho, no creo que pueda volver a dormir sin alguna parte de su cuerpo tocando el mío. Sentir su pecho de mármol contra cada uno de los músculos de mi espalda y su frío aliento contra mi cuello, empezaron a hacer hormiguear mi piel. Mi deseo por él se incrementaba a cada segundo y ni siquiera me he dado la vuelta para ver su preciosa cara. Obviamente, el lo sintió.

-¿En que estas pensando tan temprano esta mañana?- Besó mi cuello.

-¿En verdad tenés que preguntar?- Me acerque más a él.

-Buenos días, mi chica traviesa.- Ligeramente serpenteó sus manos dentro de mi camiseta y sujetó mis senos apretándolos suavemente y para la sorpresa de ninguno mis pezones se endurecieron bajo su tacto. Él alejo una mano y la deslizó dentro de mis calzones moviendo su mano arriba y abajo, sobre mi ya lista entrada.

-Oh…Jasper.- Sacó su mano de mi camisa y alcanzó dentro de la mesa de noche mientras su otra manos seguía con su cometido. –Te deseo.- Y, con su maravillosa velocidad vampírica yo estaba recostada en mi espalda y él encima de mí. Ambas de nuestras ropas interiores ya no estaban, sí, él es bueno. Tironee de su camisa, por lo que él rápidamente la sacó por su cabeza y la deposito a un lado. Empezó a masajear su lengua bajando por mi cuello por lo que mi pulso se aceleró. Había algo erótico sobre un vampiro buenísimo manteniéndose un largo rato en mi cuello. Se devolvió a mis labios para asaltarlos de inmediato; mordisqueándolos y succionándolos hasta hincharse.

Subió hasta mi oído y susurró, -Bella, puedo sentir cuan excitada estas. ¿Dime por quién es?-

-Siempre es por vos, Jasper.- Gemí. –Solo vos me haces estar así de mojada… no me hagas esperar más.- Tenerlo así de cerca, y oler su irresistible fragancia me estaba volviendo loca. –Por favor…-

Empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de mi oreja para seguir con mi mandíbula. Pensé que iba a explotar. Mis latidos se aceleraron y creí que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho. –Bella, hoy no va a ser suave, bebe.- Agarró mis caderas y entró en mí con tanta fuerza que estoy segura que debió haber dolido cuando me hundía dentro del colchón, pero la sensación que estaba creando me hacía sentir más excitada. Sé que sintió eso de mí porque cada movimiento se hacía más fuerte. –Necesito llegar más adentro. No estás lo suficientemente cerca.- Me susurró al oído.

Apreté mis piernas envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura permitiéndole mayor acceso cuando entraba con más fuerza. Él rápidamente nos cambió de posición así que ahora él estaba sentado con sus brazos envolviendo mi espalda. Dio un empujón a mis hombros causando que mi cuerpo se deslizara más abajo alrededor de su erección. –Bella eres tan apretada...se siente tan bien cuando estas envuelta a mí alrededor.- Jaló de mi cabello exponiendo mi cuello para él. Bajó su boca y empezó a mordisquear la piel alternando suaves mordiscos y lamidos. Me di cuenta que me gustaba eso; probablemente más de lo que debería. Se alejó para levantar mi camiseta sobre mi cabeza y comenzar a apretar mis pechos girando mis pezones entre su pulgar e índice. Otra vez estaba entrando en mí con mucha fuerza y sabía que iba a tener problemas en caminar más tarde, pero parecía no poder importarme.

-Pun tus dientes en mí otra vez.- Hice mi cabeza para atrás para así él poder tener total acceso a mi cuello. Enroscó sus dedos en mi cabello y comenzó a mordisquear mi piel. –Jasper… muérdeme duro.- Quería que él lo hiciera. Quería que me tomara ahora que estábamos haciendo el amor. El deseo que estaba sintiendo no era solo sobre el sexo, sino de necesitarlo completamente y quería que el supiera que yo soy de él.

Incrementó la presión justo encima de mi clavícula y sabía que podía sentir vibrando la vena contra su lengua. –Bella, necesito que te vengas para mi ¡Ahora!- No quitó sus dientes de mi cuello mientras él entraba más rápido y fuerte, y mi cuerpo hizo lo que él pidió.

Sentí esa sensación de hormigueo crecer desde mi interior y grité su nombre cuando explotaba sobre él. Liberó mi cuello de su boca y con un último movimiento él dejó salir sus fluidos. El frío líquido llenando el condón me causó escalofríos. Me mantuvo cerca de él cuando todavía nos mantenías unidos, mientras yo trataba de recuperar mi respiración. Él creó un pequeño espacio entre nosotros lo bastante para poder mirar mis ojos. Suavemente acarició las resientes mascas de hendiduras que dejó en mi cuello. –Estas sobreestimando mi control.-

No me di cuenta que tan difícil fue para él haberse controlado. –Lo siento.- Acaricie su mejilla. –Simplemente me sentí tan bien y quería que supieras que por mi estaba bien si vos quisieras… bueno vos sabes.-

Otra vez cambio nuestra posición para estar acostados en la cama de lado, viéndonos de frente. Jaló la cobija acomodándola sobre mí. Él siempre era un caballero. –Entonces, me estás diciendo que estabas lista para que te transformara ahí y en ese momento. Sin discutir sobre eso, querías que solamente lo hiciera.-

-En verdad no lo pensé en el momento, creo. Solo sé que estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro y que el amor que siento por vos no podía ser más profundo que la manera en que me siento ahora. Quería que supieras que soy tuya y siempre lo voy a ser.-

Cerró sus ojos y los apretó fuertemente para luego abrirlos lentamente. –Te amo demasiado y sé que quieres estar conmigo, pero antes de que te comprometas totalmente creo que necesito decirte algo.-

Me empecé a preocupar. –Jasper, lo siento si te presione más de la cuenta con lo de morderme. No lo hice al propio.- Por favor, Dios, no le permitas dejarme.

Puso su mano en mi hombro. –Bella, cálmate. Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo de morderte, pero creo que debes oír algo de mi antes de que te transforme.-

-¿No estás enojado?-

-No, pero vos lo podes estar. Así que prométeme que vas a tratar de mantenerte calmada y escucharme.-

¿Cómo puede pensar que alguna vez me voy a enojar de algo que él me tenga que decir? Nadie nunca me ha tratado de la manera que él lo hace. -¿Qué es?-

-He querido tratar este tema desde hace un tiempo, pero no habías estado preparada. Ahora, siento que tengo que decirlo para nosotros poder seguir adelante. Tiene que ver con Edward.-

Trate de mantenerme calmada. –Solo dilo Jasper. Puedo manejarlo y si no puedo vos me podes ayudar.-

Pasó sus dedos por mi cabello. –Eres tan hermosa.- Suavemente besó mis labios. –El día en el bosque después de tu cumpleaños cuando Edward te dejó.- Mis latidos se empezaron a acelerar pero él continúo. –Él te mintió sobre el motivo de porque te dejaba.-

No entendí. -¿Sobre qué mintió?-

-Él se fue por vos.- Me miró esperando a que procesara en mi cabeza sus palabras y todo el tiempo estudio mis emociones.

-No,- No podía creer eso. –Él dijo que se iba y que él no me quería. Me dolió extremadamente porque siempre supe que no tenía sentido que él me quisiera.- Recordaba cada dolorosa palabra que Edward dijo esa tarde.

-Bella, él te mintió porque sabía que nunca le permitirías irse si no creías que él ya no te quería.- Sacudió su cabeza. –Que absurdo por cualquier hombre no quererte.-

-Jasper, ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?-

-Porque necesitas saber la verdad, y tenés que creerme que me está matando decírtela, no solo porque no te quiero causar dolor, sino que no te quiero perder.- Me volvió a besar.

-¿Por qué me perderías?- Sentía como si algo no estaba comprendiendo.

-Después de lo que pasó la noche de tu fiesta él se dio cuenta que siempre podías estar en peligro si seguías alrededor de él… nosotros. Él estaba tratando de darte la oportunidad de ser una adolescente normal llevando una vida feliz y libre de vampiros. Bella, ¿Estas entendiendo lo que estoy diciendo?-

Sentí lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, pero no estaba segura de porque. Sacudí mi cabeza. –Solo dímelo, por favor.- Ahora estaba asustada. Secó las lágrimas con su pulgar.

-Mi dulce niña, Edward te dejo porque él te amaba; siempre lo hizo y probablemente todavía lo haga. Él estaba tratando de protegerte de los de nuestra especie. Te estaba dejando salvar tu alma.-

-No… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto?- No lo podía creer. Después de todo este tiempo que desesperadamente quise escuchar esas palabras era él el que me las decía.

-Porque creo que estas lista para escucharlo. Cuando te volví a encontrar nosotros ni siquiera podíamos decir su nombre y luego empecé a enamorarme de vos y por algún milagro vos me correspondiste, vos te has entregado a mí completamente, pero siempre he sido sincero con vos pero no podía dejar lo que sabía dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Te estoy dando la información y voy a hacer lo que sea que necesites aunque eso signifique que te tenga que llevar a ver a Edward.-

¿Estaba él loco? ¿Llevarme a ver a Edward? ¿Si Edward me amaba tanto no debería estar él viniendo a mí? Esto era demasiado para procesar. Estaba confundida, pero después miré dentro de esos increíbles ojos ámbar y todo se aclaró de inmediato. Lo recordaba todo; los primeros días en la cafetería, la manera en que su mano toco la mía esa primera tarde, la noche que vino a mi cuarto para ayudarme a dormir, la primera vez que nos besamos, no cumpleaños número veinte, la manera en que me sentí cuando me mostró sus cicatrices, la primera vez que hicimos el amor… cada momento que hemos compartido inundó mi mente. –Jasper, lo que me acabas de decir no cambia nada.-

-¿Qué?- Ahora era su turno de estar confundido. –Bella, ¿Entendés que Edward todavía de ama?-

-Pues, bien por Edward.- Toqué su cara. –Agradezco lo que me acabas de decir y sé que te costó mucho decírmelo, pero no cambia la manera en que me siento por vos.-

-Bella, nunca pensé que lo iba a hacer, pero sabiendo lo que vos y él compartieron entiendo si quieres…-

Lo detuve. –Yo pasaba soñando con que él vendría a decirme que estaba equivocado o que en verdad me amaba. No lo hacía tan seguido porque dolía mucho pero imaginaba como hubiera sido mi vida con él y en esos dos años que me alejé del mundo creí que estaba esperando por él, pero ahora sé que me equivoque.-

-¿Por qué estabas esperando?- Estaba interesado.

-Un hombre que me amara incondicionalmente, que no tuviera miedo de tocarme, que me pudiera decir exactamente cómo se siente, que estuviera dispuesto a hacerme igual a él. Te estaba esperando a vos Jasper Whitlock y estoy contenta porque me encontraste.- Me acercó a él chocando sus labios con los míos y en ese momento pude sentir todo el amor que compartíamos. Nunca iba a necesitar a alguien más.

-Te amo, Isabella Swan.- Me beso suavemente.

-Gracias por ser honesto conmigo. Eso significa para mí más de lo que te podrías imaginar. Te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer.-

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace escuchar eso. Sé que te debí haber dicho lo de Edward antes, pero nunca parecía ser el mejor momento, pero cuando estabas rogándome porque te mordiera me di cuenta que te puse esas condiciones de reconciliarte con tus padres y superar todo el dolor por Edward y ni siquiera te había dicho la verdad. Me tenía que asegurar que eras a mí al que todavía querías.-

-Acerca de que me mordieras, estaba muy metida en el momento. Sabes que me haces cosas que me vuelven loca.- Me sonrió. –Claro todavía quiero que me transformes, pero no he olvidados las condiciones.-

-Creo que hoy acabas de lograr una demasiado importante, ¿No lo crees?-

-Sí, Edward era un gran obstáculo para mí para superar y siento que me quite un gran peso de encima de mis hombros, pero debes saber que en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos no he estado pensando en él. Nunca los he comparado, bueno tal vez si tenga problemas de abandono pero sé que es lo que sentí por Edward y sé lo que siento por vos. Bella la adolescente amó q Edward, pero fue corto y transitorio y no estaba hecho para durar.-

-Y, ¿Es Bella la mujer la que me ama?-

-Exactamente, ves me entendiste.- Alejé el cabello de sus ojos. En verdad amaba a este hombre. –Y por Charlie y Renee, creo que debo enmendar ese obstáculo también con ellos.

-¿Te gustaría que te ayudara?-

-Eso espero. Creo que lo mejor sería empezar con Charlie. Estaba pensando que tal vez, ¿Durante las vacaciones del día de acción de gracias? Podríamos tomarnos un par de días más e ir a verlo. Me refiero que no tenemos que ir a comer pavo con él ni nada de eso.-

-Gracias a al cielo, porque en realidad no prefiero el pavo.- Me sonrió.

-Sabes nunca me dijiste que es lo que prefieres.-

-Bueno, últimamente ha sido un poco de todo pero especialmente leones, tigre y osos.-

-¡Hay Dios mío!- Sonreí, -No me pude resistir.-

-Muy tierno.- Sonrió. –En verdad eres encantadora.-

-De todas maneras, ¿Charlie te acuerdas? Creo que podríamos ir a verlo, enseñarle cuan feliz soy y que me ha ido mucho mejor. En verdad se merece eso después de la manera en que lo trate.-

-Creo que es una idea excelente. ¿Estás planeando en quedarte con él en la casa?-

-No, yo quiero estar con vos.- Con solo pensar estar lejos de él en cualquier momento era doloroso.

-Solo lo estaba comprobando. Voy a hacer reservaciones para nosotros en una linda posada a las afueras de Port Angels y después te puedo llevar donde Charlie tan seguido como quieras, pero las noches son mías.-

-Hmm… ¿Qué vamos a estar haciendo durante las noches?-

-Voy a pensar en algo.- Me acercó todavía más a él y me dio un lento y caliente beso. -¿Estas entendiendo la idea?-

-Vamos a llegar tarde a clases si no salimos de esta cama.- Traté de salirme de su agarre. Pero en realidad no sirvió de nada.

-Tenés razón.- Suspiró. –Y ya que vamos a faltar algunos días para visitar a tu padre creo que deberíamos irnos a clases.-

-Lo voy a llamar hoy y hacerle saber que vamos a visitarlo.- Sentí una ola de preocupación. Sabía que debía hacer las paces con Charlie tarde o temprano, pero nunca tuve en cuenta como iba a explicar a Jasper.

-¿Qué va mal?- Preguntó.

-No puedo creer que vamos a volver a Forks.-

-No va a ser tan malo.- Besó mi frente.

-Creo que tenés razón. ¿Qué podría pasar?-


	14. Chapter 14

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Ya saben muchas gracias por el apoyo sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas me hacen feliz y escribir más rápido. Escriban reviews ya estamos casi en el 100 dem gracias **

**JPOV**

Luego de las clases de esta mañana nos íbamos a Forks. Forks, de todos los lugares que existen. Sabía que debíamos viajar de regreso eventualmente ya que era lo mejor para Bella, pero en realidad no estaba esperando volver. No íbamos a estar mucho tiempo ahí e íbamos a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el hotel cerca de Port Angels. Bueno si estaba esperando esa parte porque iba a ser una buena manera de distraernos Bella y yo, pero algo simplemente no estaba bien conmigo y no podía encontrar que era.

Me sentía mucho mejor ahora que Bella sabía la verdad sobre, Edward todavía amándola, y estaba satisfecho con su reacción. Fue extremadamente difícil para mí decirle porque estaba aterrado por perderla, pero sabía que con el paso del tiempo era mejor que lo oyera de mí, porque si se diera cuenta que se lo oculte más tiempo del necesario ella probablemente nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. ¿Cómo podía ser que esta frágil, y pequeña chica podía provocar tanto terror en mí? Por el amor de Dios soy un vampiro se supone que no debo temerle a nada, pero aquí estoy temiendo que ella desaparezca de mi existencia en cualquier momento. Y, exactamente por eso estábamos haciendo este viaje. Ella necesitaba hacer las paces con Charlie; acercarnos un paso más a poder pasar la eternidad juntos.

Tal vez volver al lugar donde mi vida se cruzó con la de Bella para ponerse en marcha no fuera tan mala idea para mí. A lo mejor pueda finalmente aceptar haber tratado de atacarla y dejar atrás esa horrible acción. Sé que ella me perdonó por eso, pero todavía me persigue; lo más probable porque ese momento de debilidad causo que Edward la abandonara y dejara la puerta abierta para mí. Claro no había ninguna forma de que supiera eso en ese momento, pero ahora sabiendo lo que se, si tuviera que hacerlo otra vez, no cambiaría ni una sola cosa sobre la noche de su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Y sé cuan incorrecto fue en cierta medida.

-Jasper…- Bajó corriendo las gradas y salto en mis brazos extendidos. -¿Cómo es que siempre me atrapas? ¿Hasta cuando parece que no estás prestando atención?-

-Trampa vampírica, supongo.- La besé. –Hoy oles totalmente delicioso. ¿El baño de burbujas que me gusta?-

-Claro.- Me besó de regreso. –Mi bolso esta empacado así que cuando estés listo para irnos a la universidad por mí está bien.-

-Ya nos podemos ir. Ya cace, llene el tanque de gasolina y empaque unas comidas de picar para la humana.-

-¡Vos pensaste en todo!-

-¿Hablaste con Charlie anoche?- Alcé los bolsos del piso.

-Sí, él nos está esperando, pero ya tenía planes para el día de acción de gracias con sus amigos de La Push me ofreció con cancelarlos, le dije que no era necesario.-

-¿Esperándonos? ¿Le hablaste de mí?-

-No exactamente. Le dije que iba a ir con un amigo y que en verdad quería verlo.-

-¿Bella?- ¿Por qué no solo salía de eso y le decía que estamos juntos?

-Jasper, él estaba tan emocionado porque tenía un amigo que nos adentramos mucho en el tema además él lo va a ver por él mismo dentro de poco.-

-Claro, no puedo esperar a ver su reacción.- Sostuve su mano y la guié fuera hasta el auto. Sabía que Charlie odiaba a Edward y no podía dejar de pensar en el término "Culpable por asociación".

**********

El viaje a Washington en auto fue sin problemas, bueno a excepción de cuando Bella me hizo detenerme en el autoservicio de comida rápida para así ella poder ordenar un poco de esa comida demasiado repulsiva. El aroma era increíblemente desagradable para mis sentidos tan desarrollados, pero ella parecía estar disfrutándolo, y cualquier cosa que ella quiera yo se lo voy a dar. Durmió gran parte de la tarde y aunque extrañaba hablar con ella estaba contento de poder subir la velocidad. No le gusta cundo manejo muy rápido, pero el propósito de que yo manejara era llevarnos a Forks en tiempo record. Llegamos al hotel en el momento en el que ella se empezaba a despertar.

-Corazón, ya llegamos.- Me incliné hacia ella y suavemente besé sus labios.

Todavía atontada por el sueño vio su reloj. -¿Tan pronto? ¿Cómo llegamos aquí tan rápido?-

-Por favor, Bella, pude haber llegado antes si no hubiera tenido que esperar a que te durmieras para pasar a más de cien.-

-Jasper, ¿Qué pasa si te hubieran detenido?-

-Hubiera deslumbrado al policía para dejarme ir. Soy muy carismático.- Le guiñe un ojo.

-¿Lo has hecho antes? ¿Qué te he dicho sobre usar tus poderes en personas desprevenidas?-

-Oh, no parece importante cuando te consiguen una mesa en el restaurante rápidamente o cuando la mesera te trae tu latte justo cuando estamos entrando por las puertas de la cafetería.-

-Por favor, ella lo hace por vos. No creas que no he notado la forma en que coquetea con vos.-

-Mi Bella celosa, esa emoción te queda a la perfección.- Me sacó la lengua. –No me tientes, al menos no hasta que estemos en nuestro cuarto.- La bese. –Vamos a registrarnos.-

Nuestro cuarto era perfecto y podía sentir cuan satisfecha estaba Bella por todo. Corrió directo hasta la chimenea de gas y la encendió. Saltó a la lujosa cama de tamaño grande y dio unas palmaditas en la almohada al lado de ella. Me tendió el control remoto. -¿Renuncias al control remoto? ¿Qué hice para merecerte?-

Se acomodó abrazándose a mi pecho. –Este lugar es fabuloso. Voy a amar pasar los próximos días aquí con vos aunque esta cama no es ni tan grande como la nuestra.-

-¿Cómo nos la vamos a arreglar?- Rodé encima de ella y empecé a besar la línea de su mandíbula bajando hasta su cuello.

-Tengo el presentimiento que me lo vas a enseñar.- Encerró sus dedos en mi cabello para acercarme más a ella. Tuvimos una noche muy movida por decirlo de alguna manera y luego le ayude a caer en un sueño seguro. Sabía que estaba preocupada por Charlie y quería que tuviera un buen descanso toda la noche.

Sacudí mi cabeza y sonreí al escucharla hacer sonidos de preocupación. Nunca se dura más de quince minutos para estar lista porque ella es una chicha que no se arreglaba mucho por naturaleza, pero en este día en particular se estaba tomando todo su tiempo. Podía sentir su estrés, incertidumbre, y sí, hasta emoción por su inminente visita a su padre. ¿En verdad pensaba que él no le iba a dar la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos? Cierto, el podía no aceptarme en su vida, pero no era sobre eso. Bella necesitaba ver a Charlie para ver que él la perdonó por la forma en que se comportó cuando Edward se fue, y Charlie debía ver que ella está feliz y enamorada, pero lo más importante es que él necesitaba ver que yo no soy mi hermano. Yo nunca podría hacerle daño y simplemente no era capaz de dejarla. Correcto o equivocado; solo no podía hacerle daño.

-Bella, corazón, Charlie te está esperando.- Toqué la puerta del baño. -¿Estás lista?-

-¿Jasper?- Estaba preocupada en el momento que salió del baño. Se veía radiante; su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo revelando cada hermoso rasgo de su rostro. Ella estaba perfecta.

-¿Cariño, qué sucede?-

-Necesito un poco de tus vibras calmantes.-

-Bella todo va a estar bien.- Coloqué mis manos a cada lado de su cara y miré en esos increíbles ojos café.

Tomó una gran respiración. –Gracias.- Sonrió y si mi corazón pudiera latir se hubiera detenido con la sola visión de ella. –Ahora si estoy lista.- Me besó y luego se volvió hacia la puerta.

Agarré su cola de caballo y suavemente la jalé hacia mí. -¡Hey!- Gritó.

-No había terminado.- La alcé unas pulgadas del piso para así estar los dos al mismo nivel y lentamente besé sus labios. Ella sabía increíble. –Te amo.- Le susurré mientras gentilmente la volvía a acomodar en sus pies. Me reí al sentir como crecía su pasión por mí. –Vamos chicha traviesa, más tarde vamos a jugar.- Tomé su mano y la guíe fuera de la puerta hasta el auto.

**BPOV**

Parqueamos al frente de la casa de Charlie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jasper manejó un poco más rápido para mi gusto; no solo porque me asusta cuando lo hace, sino porque no necesitaba llegar aquí tan rápido. Como lo esperaba Charlie nos estaba esperando en el porche delantero.

-¡Bella, te tenés que calmar! Voy a controlar el ambiente emocional si me es necesario.-

-¿Ya te dije que te amo?-

-¿Tanto como yo a vos?- Me robó lo línea.

-Más.- Quería besarlo, pero sabía que no podía con Charlie controlando cada movimiento. Jasper tomó mi mando y suavemente le dio un apretón. Tan rápido como salimos del auto pude ver la confusión en el rostro de mi padre. Jasper acomodó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda y me llevó hasta subir las gradas. Él ya se encontraba controlando el ambiente. Dios lo bendiga.

-Papá,- Me incliné y lo abracé rápidamente. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy bien Bella.- Para mi sorpresa me mantuvo abrazada por unos segundos más. Me susurró, -¿Es ese un Cullen?- Jasper sonrió a la pregunta y Charlie hubiera estado que se lo tragaba la tierra si supiera que Jasper lo escuchó.

Me salí del abrazo y Charlie me miró por unos segundos. –Te ves bien, Bella. Mucho más diferente que la visita anterior.- Creo que se refería al hecho que me veía como un zombi la última vez que me vio.

-Sí, gracias y vos también te ves bien.-

Charlie cambió su concentración a Jasper cuando dio un paso adelante. –Jefe Swan, es muy bueno volver a verlo. No sé si me recuerda, pero soy Jasper.-

Asintió en respuesta. -¿Uno de los otros hijos del Dr. Cullen?-

-Sí.- Jasper le sonrió y está contenta que no poder sentir las emociones que Jasper podía estar sintiendo de él.

Para la realidad de Forks empezó a llover. -¿Por qué no entramos?- Charlie mantuvo la puesta abierta para nosotros. Miré el lugar y noté que todo todavía estaba igual. Mi padre en verdad era una creatura de hábitos. Jasper me ayudó a salir de mi abrigo y colgó ambos abrigos en el gancho a un lado de la puerta.

Caminamos hasta el sofá y nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Charlie se sentó en el sillón individual. Su mirada se estaba convirtiendo incomoda. –Papá entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas en Forks?-

-Están igual a como cuando te fuiste. ¿Cómo van las cosas en Alaska?- Alzó una ceja. Nunca es una buena señal.

-Bien, en realidad mejor que bien. Mis clases no están tan difíciles este semestre, pero eso probablemente sea porque Jasper es un buen tutor.-

-Eres buena estudiante. Vos con costos necesitas mi ayuda.- Me sonrió para luego yo quedar atrapada en sus ojos.

Charlie rompió nuestra mirada. -¿Cómo es que ustedes dos se encontraron tan lejos en Alaska?-

-Yo como que me encontré a Jasper un día en la clase de historia.-

-Fue una total coincidencia.- Jasper agregó.

-Hmm.- Charlie no lo creía.

-En verdad Charlie, los dos estábamos en shock.-

La conversación casual siguió, manteniéndonos al tanto de todo por unos minutos y antes de que me diera cuenta Jasper y Charlie estaban tan cómodos que estaban riendo y pasándola bien. Jasper estaba sin vergüenza; él tenía a Charlie deslumbrado enseguida. En verdad era muy carismático cuando tenía que serlo. Estaban discutiendo el gran juego del día de acción de gracias y quien creían que iba a ganar. Hablaron de todo desde la guerra civil hasta quien era mejor actor; ¿DeNiro o Pacino? Estaban tan ocupados que me encontré en la cocina preparando el almuerzo y recogiendo la casa. Estaba yendo mucho mejor de lo que había anticipado. ¿Tonta de mí por qué creí que este viaje iba a ser un gran desastre?

Cuando volví a la sala Jasper se estaba levantando, diciéndole a Charlie que su equipo iba a perder. Me sonrió y dijo, -Bella, corazón, tengo que ir a hacer unos mandados y luego voy a volver para recogerte en más o menos una hora. Vos quédate con Charlie y yo voy a volver antes que de te des cuenta.- Entonces, ¿Ahora era Charlie? ¿Qué pasó con Jefe Swan? -¿Me acompañas a la puerta?-

-Claro.- Me sostuvo la mano.

-Hasta luego Charlie. Fue muy bueno hablar con vos.-

-Nos vemos luego, Jasper y recuerda debes estar listo para pagar por la apuesta.-

-Vas a perder esta.- Se rió y caminamos hasta la puerta.

-¿Apuesta?- Pregunté

-Futbol americano.- Puso sus ojos en blanco. –Creo que vos y tu papa ahora deben estar juntos. Voy a ir a cazar y luego vuelvo por vos. Recuerda, las noches son mías.-

Mis latidos se aceleraron y de inmediato me sonrojé.

-Chica traviesa. Te veo pronto.- Me besó rápidamente tan vez porque sabía que era lo único que podía manejar. Camine de regreso a la sala para encontrarme a Charlie comiendo el sandwich que le había preparado.

-Bells…-

Lo interrumpí, -Papá, antes de que me digas nada yo solo quiero que sepas que Jasper ha sido muy bueno conmigo. Se lo que estas pensando. Él es un Cullen y como me pude involucrar con él, pero solo como que paso y no me puedo disculpar por eso. Él significa mucho para mí y espero que lo puedas entender.-

-Bella, yo solo iba a decir que en verdad me agrada y creo que él es muy bueno para vos.-

-¿Lo haces?- Estaba en shock.

-Sí, no te había visto así de feliz en años. Demonios, no sé si te había visto así de feliz en toda tu vida. Estás brillando.-

Me sonrojé. –Bueno, me alegra que te guste. Vos pareces que le gustaste a él, también.-

-Bella, me entusiasma que hayas vuelto a casa. En verdad te extrañé.-

Sabía que le costó demasiado decir eso. Los dos estábamos muy lejos que ser del tipo de persona que habla de sus sentimientos, pero ahora era mi turno. –Papá, lo siento por todo el dolor que te cause en los pasados años. Mi comportamiento fue inaceptable y en realidad no puedo explicar porque me comporté así, pero sí me puedo disculpar por eso.-

-Todo está bien. Yo probablemente también me debí haber comportado mejor. Solo estoy feliz de que estés mejor y que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga sonreír. Te quiero, Bells.-

-Lo sé papá, yo también te quiero.- Y lo hago. Mi corazón estaba rebosante por el momento y le había hecho el día a Charlie. Se merecía verme feliz y Jasper lo hizo posible. Pero otra vez, Jasper sabía que esto era lo mejor por hacer. Tenía que agradecerle adecuadamente más tarde.

Cuando Jasper volvió por mí le deseamos buenas noches a Charlie y prometimos que lo visitaríamos a la mañana siguiente antes de que saliera a trabajar. Todavía iba a ir a La Push el jueves aunque me ofreció cambiar sus planes, pero le dije que iba a pasar un día tranquilo en el hotel antes de devolverme el viernes y el pareció agradecer eso. Al menos iba a poder verlo antes de que nos fuéramos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Ya saben muchas gracias por el apoyo sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas me hacen feliz y escribir más rápido. **

**JPOV**

Una vez que estuvimos de vuelta en nuestro cuarto tuve problemas manteniendo mis manos lejos de ella. Estaba tan entusiasmada por su visita a Charlie que tuvo dificultades manteniendo todas esas emociones de alegría. Ella ha salido adelante de manera radical en los pasados meses y me alegraba el hecho que yo tenía que ver en eso.

Nos sentamos en la cama y ella siguió hablando sobre las cosas que Charlie le dijo y cuan satisfecho estaba porque ella me había encontrado. Sus ideas eran confusas, una seguida de la otra. Me hablo sobre la estación de policía y el ayudante y la sustituta de su loca madre. Era muy tierno, pero yo parecía tener otras cosas en mente y no pude evitar más que compartirlas con ella. Empecé a besar su cuello mientras lentamente sacaba la liga de su cabello dejando caer esos suaves y sedosos cabellos alrededor de sus hombros.

-Oh, yo creo que Charlie puede estar saliendo con alguien de La Push.- Comenzó a decir en el momento que yo empezaba a desabotonar su camisa. –El no me lo confirmó, pero lo puedo asegurar.- Deslicé la camisa fuera de su cuerpo y para lanzarla a un lado. Alejé el cabello de su oreja cuando me inclinaba para depositar suaves besos en el hueco debajo de su oreja bajando hasta la línea de su mandíbula. -¿No sería genial que Charlie encontrara a alguien finalmente luego de todo este tiempo?- Bajé suavemente mis manos por su vientre para abrir sus jeans, masajeando con las yemas de mis dedos sus caderas descubiertas. –Oh y Char…-

No pude aguantarlo más. –Bella, ¡Por favor haz silencio!-

Se empezó a reír. –Lo siento Jasper, solamente estoy emocionada y vos lo hiciste realidad.-

-Estoy muy feliz por vos, pero también estoy emocionado.- Tomé su mano y la dirigí a mi erección. –Y vos lo hiciste pasar.-

Sus ojos se abrieron. –Lo siento…por favor continua.- Chocó sus labios con los míos para en ese momento separarlos dejándome deslizar mi lengua dentro de su boca ansiosa. Sin romper nuestro beso la saqué de la cama y rápidamente desgarré sus pantalones. La alcé y enseguida ella apretó sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura presionando su mojado centro contra mi erección. Podía sentir cuan excitada estaba por mí, oler su deseo y me hacía querer tomarla de maneras para las que sabía que su cuerpo no era lo suficientemente resistente. Tenía que encontrar el equilibrio. Necesitaba alejar la bestia que sabía que ella podía soltar. Pero, ¿Cómo cuando estaba tan lista y dispuesta a dejarme hacerle cualquier cosa que yo quisiera con ella?

La pegué contra la pared en el momento que buscaba dentro de sus calzones. –Jasper, ¡Las personas en el cuarto de la par!- Estaba asustada.

-No hay nadie a ambos lados de nuestro cuarto. También reservé esos cuartos.- Estaba confundida. –Bella, se cuan escandalosos podemos llegar a ser.- Introduje dos dedos dentro de su entrada y empecé a bombear mientras la sostenía con mi otro brazo. Apretó el agarre de sus piernas en mi cintura. Podía sentir sus músculos contraerse alrededor de mis dedos cuando ella empezaba a mecerse de un lado a otro al compas de mi movimiento. Me estaba excitando. –Bella, si no paras me voy a venir en mis pantalones. –

-Yo…yo no lo puedo evitar.- Gimió. -¿Por qué siguen tus pantalones puestos?-

La bese fuertemente en la boca presionándola contra la pared. –Solo yo te puedo hacer sentir de esta manera.- Estaba enloquecido por ella en este momento y su pesada respiración y sus gemidos solo incrementaban ese deseo por ella. –Bella, abre tus ojos.- Hizo lo que pedí. –Nadie nunca va a poder hacerte sentir de esta manera.-

Sacudió su cabeza. –No quiero a nadie más.-

La volví a presionar contra la pared mientras continuaba deslizando mis dedos cada vez más dentro de su caliente, y húmeda envoltura. Estaba tan cerca que casi podía sentir el clímax creándose dentro de ella. –Jasper…- Gritó.

-Dilo otra vez.- Necesitaba escucharla gritar por mí otra vez.

-Jasper… Oh Dios, voy a…- Mordió mi hombro en el momento que se vino en mi mano. No había nada más excitante que Bella viniéndose encima de mí. Saqué mi mano de sus calzones para rasgarlos alejándolos de su cuerpo. Encontré en condón en mi bolsillo y rápidamente desabroché mi cinturón para dejar caer al piso mis pantalones y bóxers. Ella todavía se estaba recuperando de su orgasmo, pero yo no podía esperar más. Coloqué una mano en la pared a un lado de su rostro, mientras que con la otra la impulsaba para colocarla en mí. Jadeo en el momento que entraba en ella.

-Oh…Bella…Me encanta estar adentro de vos. Saber que nadie ha estado ahí y que nunca nadie lo va a estar. Nunca nadie te va a tocar. Eres mía, mi dulce Bella.- Empecé a entrar cada ver más fuerte cuando ella agarraba mi cabello entre sus manos. La urgencia básica por reclamarla me sobrecogió y tuve que calmarme. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de tomarla al punto que ella no lo pudiera soportar. Para eso va a haber tiempo luego de que sea fuerte; más como yo. Lentamente me tranquilicé y empecé a entrar en ella con movimientos más controlados y podía sentir cada pliegue y ángulo de su gloriosa excitación. –Eres mía…Bella.-

-Creo que desde un principio así se suponía que debía ser. Oh, Jasper… te amo.-

Y con esas dos hermosas palabras pronunciadas por su lengua me dejé ir y me liberé; entrando tan dentro como podía hasta donde su cuerpo me lo permitía. Suavemente besé sus mejillas, barbilla y labios. –También te amo.- Nos encaminé hacia la cama y gentilmente la acomodé en esta. Me acurruque a un lado de ella jalando las cobijas para cubrirla y así ella no obtener un resfrío por mí.

-Siempre tan caballero.- Dijo.

-Bueno, creo que acabo te probar que no siempre. ¿Estás bien?- Podía ver los moretones empezándose a formar en la superficie de sus brazos y hombros. No voy a extrañar hacerle eso cuando ella haya cambiado.

-Estoy más que bien. Estoy perfectamente. No puedo describir como me estoy sintiendo, así que es bueno que puedas sentir que está viniendo de mí. ¿Siempre va a ser así? ¿Tan increíblemente perfecto?-

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Cada vez que estamos juntos pareciera ponerse más increíble, pero conforme crecemos como pareja estoy seguro que simplemente se va a intensificar.-

-¿Cuándo sea como vos va a ser diferente? Quiero decir, ¿Mejor para vos?- Alzó su cabeza para poder mirarme.

-No es que vaya a necesitar que sea mejor de lo que fue, pero va a ser mucho más fácil para mí. No voy a necesitar estar pendiente en controlarme para no hacerte daño de algún tipo. Va a ser diferente también para vos ya que no vas a tener marcas por todo tu cuerpo a cada rato y tampoco va a ser tan doloroso todo el tiempo.-

-Las marcas no me molestan y no me duelen tanto a como me dolían antes, así que espero que no te preocupes por eso.-

-Lo hago, pero solamente es porque odio causarte algún tipo de dolor.-

-Jasper, nunca voy a querer detenerme cuando estoy así de cerca de vos me siento tan completa. Se ha convertido en una parte de mí, una necesidad básica como el agua o el aire. Te necesito.-

La acerque a mi pecho. –Bella, eres todo para mí, nunca lo dudes, seas humana o vampira, siempre te voy a querer.-

Se levantó y me besó mientras aventaba su pierna sobre mi cadera. -¿Me quieres ahora?-

Ella era insaciable. Había creado un monstro sin siquiera haberle inyectado mi veneno en sus venas. –Siempre.- Mordí su labio inferior en el momento que le daba vuelta para que quedara debajo de mí.

**EPOV**

Estaba sentado en mi piano decidiendo que hacer con mi día. Estaba pensando en ir a comprar un carro no es que necesitara uno, pero pensaba que un cambio podría ser bueno. Carlisle tenía el día libre del hospital; él y Esme estaban planeando hacer un viaje a Seattle de compras, y nos estaban tratando de persuadir a Alice y a mí para unirnos a ellos. Esme en realidad no tuvo que hacer mucho para convencer a Alice y sabía que Carlisle me quería como apoyo moral ya que iba a ser forzado a verlas probarse cientos de diferentes atuendos. Toque la nueva composición en la que he estado trabajando para Esme mientras Alice se sentaba en el sillón hojeando una revista.

-Entonces, Edward.- Preguntó. -¿Vas a venir con nosotros a Seattle?-

Seguí tocando el piano mientras lo consideraba.

-Vamos, va a ser divertido. Podemos escoger todo un nuevo guardarropa para vos.-

-No necesito todo un nuevo guardarropa Alice ya que no hay ningún problema con el que ya tengo. Mis cosas son prácticamente nuevas porque nunca me dejas usarlas más de una vez.-

Me dio una mirada de enojo. –No te escucho quejándote cuando usas nuevas colecciones antes que cualquiera las haya visto.-

Puse los ojos en blanco. –Creo que voy de compras.- Ella no me respondió. La miré y me di cuenta, que estaba perdida en una visión. Me levante del piano y planee en dejar el cuarto para así poder mantener mi promesa y respetar su privacidad de estas visiones problemáticas que estaba teniendo. En el momento que estaba saliendo la escuché hablar y literalmente quede paralizado en mi camino. Dijo sus nombres tan claramente que me golpeo como un relámpago. Sabía que no lo había malinterpretado, pero por cualquier malentendido lo volvió a decir.

Ella veía al vacío y estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba viendo que estoy seguro que olvido que yo seguía en el cuarto. Susurró, -Jasper y Bella están en Forks.- No era una pregunta. Ella estaba más que segura de eso.

En el momento en el que lo asimile caminé hacia ella, me le arrodille al frente y tomé sus manos. -¿Edward?- Se veía confundida. –Edward, lo siento.- Estaba siendo tan sincera.

-Está bien Alice. Ahora déjame ver lo que está en tu mente.- Ella no peleo contra mí. Los vi en la cafetería de Forks, saliendo del carro de él y caminando de la mano. Ella era tan preciosa que me perdí en la visión de ella, y por un segundo olvidé que era la mano de él la que ella sostenía. No, eso no podía ser. ¿Por qué iban a estar juntos? –Alice, ¿Esto es hoy?-

-¿Qué? No, Edward aléjate.- Sacó sus manos de las mías. -¡Para!- Se levantó y trató de alejarse de mí. Agarré su brazo. –Por favor Edward, no hagas esto.-

La acerqué a mí para poder ver sus ojos. -¿No hacer qué? ¿Ver que más me estas ocultando? ¿Es lo que has estado escondiendo?- Le gruñí.

-¡Detente! Créeme no quieres ver que más he visto.- Trató de salirse de mí agarre.

Apreté mi mano. -¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Estaba nerviosa y enojada, así que sabía que era mí oportunidad para volver a meterme en su mente. Ella tenía razón; no me gustó lo que vi. Alaska, una cafetería, un carro nuevo, una clase, una casa y una cama que parecían estar compartiendo. Volví a gruñir en el momento que incrementaba la presión en el brazo de Alice. Se empezó a asustar.

-¡Déjame!- Me empujó con tanta fuerza que golpee la pared del otro lado del cuarto.

Yo estaba igual de enojado. -¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme eso?- Volvía a acercarme a ella. -¿Qué estabas pensando?-

-¡Tu grandísimo imbécil! Te estaba tratando de proteger y por si fuera poco dejar que esta familia deje de sufrir por tu preciosa Bella.-

-¿Esta visón va a ocurrir hoy?- Necesitaba saber si están en Forks en este momento.

-No lo sé, Edward. Podría ser, pero también podría ser dentro de seis semanas.-

Pensé por un segundo. –No, vi calabazas e imágenes de pavos en las ventanas. Es hoy o al menos en los próximos días. ¿Estás segura que no hay ningún problema con tu cabeza? ¿No hay ninguna manera que tu mente haya fabricado esto? ¿Me refiero a que no has resulto las cosas con Jasper y, esto simplemente es más fácil para vos?- Yo sabía que lo estaba comprendiendo, pero no lo entendía.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué lo iba a inventar? ¿Crees que ver a Jasper enamorarse de Bella iba a ser más fácil que aceptar que me haya dejado?-

¿Ella a que se refería con enamorarse de Bella? Mi ira se me estaba saliendo de control. Alcé la lámpara de la mesa para lanzarla contra la pared. Las fotos que estaban colgando en ese lugar cayeron al piso y se quebraron. Me encaminé hacia la puerta.

-¿Para dónde vas?- Estaba aterrada.

-A encontrarlos.- Estaba enfurecido, pero necesitaba un plan.

-No, Edward. Tienes que dejarlo ser y simplemente aceptarlo.-

Ella en verdad estaba loca. -¡Vos lo aceptaste!-

-Lo hice y estoy lidiando con eso. Sé que es difícil pero tenés que dejarla ir.-

-¿Y dársela a Jasper? ¿Para así el poder hacer qué? ¿Matarla en cualquier momento?- En ese momento me convertí en el depredador y él en la presa, pero también era el protector y ella era mí protegida.

-El nunca la lastimaría, pero vos ya lo has hecho. Por favor, Edward solo déjalos en paz.-

-Nunca.- Y con eso estaba fuera de la puerta y corriendo. Escuche a Alice gritando llamando a Carlisle, pero no había ninguna manera de que me pudieran atrapar. Fui hacia la casa de Charlie primero; un recorrido tan conocido que hasta lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados. Si ella ha estado ahí recientemente podría reconocer su aroma.

Baje mi ritmo cuando me acercaba al jardín delantero. El camión de policía no estaba así que iba a poder entrar para investigar a fondo. Respiré el aire de los alrededores y me golpeo en ese momento. No la había olido en dos años y ahora ella estaba tan cerca. Sí, ella estuvo aquí ni si quiera hace más de una hora. Fui hasta la puerta y me dejé entrar. Charlie era demasiado predecible y todavía esconde la llave en el mismo lugar. Permanecí quieto mientras inspeccionaba la casa. Todo estaba exactamente igual. Casi podía ver a Bella en la cocina de pie al frente del fregadero lavando los platos de la cena. Volví a inhalar profundamente e inmediatamente volví a enfurecerme. Podía oler a mi hermano. Alice estaba en lo cierto, Jasper estaba con Bella. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? Oh, yo claramente pretendía descubrirlo.

Otra vez salí corriendo esta vez hacia la cafetería. Los iba a encontrar aunque sea la última cosa que haga. El parqueo estaba rodeado de árboles aglomerados y podría esperar todo el día si lo tuviera que hacer sin ser detectado. Pero, como si fuera cosa del destino, no iba a tener que esperar tanto tiempo ya que Jasper se estacionaba al lado del restaurante. Salió para rodear el auto y abrirle la puerta a ella. Ella salió del auto al igual que en la visión de Alice, estaba tan encantadora como siempre. En realidad, estaba más hermosa si eso fuera posible. Ya no tenía la apariencia de una niña, más bien una belleza deslumbrante que se convertía en una mujer. Había perdido su torpeza que parecía estar remplazada por una gran cantidad de seguridad y confianza en ella misma. Ella estaba radiante. Se rio por lo bajo cuando le susurraba al oído. Hice un puño con mi mano tan fuerte como podía en el momento que escuche lo que ella decía. Él tomó su mano al igual que en la visión y caminaron dentro de la cafetería.

Empecé a seguirlos y si hubiese estado pensando claramente me hubiera dado cuenta que esa no era la mejor acción a tomar, pero probablemente no sería mi primer error del día. Sentí mi teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo. Lo alcancé sin pensarlo. Obviamente, quien más iba a ser. Conteste. -¿Qué Alice?-

-Oh gracias a Dios. Mira, Edward, se que los encontraste y los viste, pero solo date la vuelta y vuelve a casa.-

-No, voy tras ella, ahora.- Ella no me pudo detener.

-Edward, escúchame. Tuve una visión y no quieres confrontarlos. Si lo haces vas a herir a Bella.-

-Alice, eso es absurdo, yo jamás podría hacerle algún daño físico a ella. A Jasper sí, pero no a ella.-

-No, va a ser un accidente pero la vas a herir…vos…-

Dejé de prestarle atención cuando pude ver de nuevo a Bella rápidamente. No lo podía creer; estaba saliendo sola de la cafetería y se dirigía al auto. Sonreí. Cuan estúpido por su parte dejarla sola. Esta era mi oportunidad y la iba a aprovechar.

-Edward, ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Ven a casa!-

-Lo haré cuando termine.-

-De acuerdo, le diré a Carlisle que esté listo para ella.-

Cerré el celular a la fuerza y caminé hacia Bella. Estaba tan cerca de ella que podía oler su aroma, y no solamente su sangre, sino su jabón, shampoo y todas las cosas maravillosas acerca de ella. Mi garganta se estaba quemando, pero en realidad no me importaba. Estaba tan cerca de poder tocarla justo como lo había imaginado tantas veces. Estaba inclinada sobre el asiento del pasajero buscando por algo.

-Buen carro.- Dije. Empezó a contestar, pero en ese momento se detuvo y pareció una eternidad antes de que se volviera y me mirara.


	16. Chapter 16

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Ya saben muchas gracias por el apoyo sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas me hacen feliz y escribir más rápido. Pasamos los 100 muchas gracias por el apoyo me hacen muy feliz **

**Los siento me atrasé no pude responder reviews estuve super ocupada y trate de adelantar en traducir cada vez que estuve cerca de la laptop **

**Pero aquí esta hagan me saber lo que pensaron y que creen que vaya a pasar.**

**BPOV**

Dejamos la casa de Charlie e inmediatamente nos dirigimos a la cafetería para desayunar. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Estaba tan contenta porque pude verlo otra vez antes de irnos. Le dije que no necesitaba seguir pagando el alquiler del departamento porque me voy a estar quedando de ahora en adelante en la casa de Jasper y él pareció tomárselo muy bien. Bueno, está bien él estaba un poco decepcionado, pero cuando le recordé que yo soy una adulta en realidad no pudo discutir. Y, lo más probable es que fuera algo bueno que Jasper se encontrara ahí para controlar el ambiente o a Charlie podría haberle dado un paro cardiaco. ¡Que se puede hacer!

-¿Podemos volver durante las vacaciones de navidad?- Pregunté.

-Si eso es lo que deseas.-

-¿Y nos podríamos quedar en el hotel otra vez?-

-Claro.- Entramos al parqueo de la cafetería.

-¿Y vas a reservar todos los cuartos contiguos?-

-¿Crees que eso va a ser necesario?- Me sonrió.

-Bueno, nosotros si tenemos la tendencia a llegar a ser muy ruidosos.- Me sonrojé.

-¿Nosotros?- Salió del auto para darle la vuelta y abrir la puerta por mí.

Salí y susurré en su oído. –No lo puedo evitar si me encanta cuando haces esa cosa con tu lengua.-

Tomó mi mano mientras caminábamos para entrar a la cafetería. –Bella, si quieres comer tu desayuno ahora probablemente no deberías estarme diciendo que es lo que te gusta en la intimidad.- Me dio una sonrisa maldosa.

-Comeré rápido.-

-Buena idea.- Sostuvo la puerta abierta del restaurante para mí.

-Oh, dejé mi celular en el auto.- Lo más probable es que no lo fuera a necesitar pero solamente por si acaso.

-¿Lo necesitas?- Me preguntó.

-¿Qué pasa si Charlie me necesita?-

-Está bien.- Me sonrió. –Voy a ir a traerlo.-

-No, vos vas a conseguirnos una mesa. Está un poco lleno aquí así que haz lo que tengas que hacer.-

-¿Ahora estoy permitido usar mi don en personas desprevenidas?-

-Bebe, tengo hambre.- Reí mientras caminaba hacia el auto. Fui hasta el lado del pasajero, abrí la puerta y me incline sobre el asiento para tomar el teléfono. Sentí ese extraño pero familiar escalofrío bajando mi columna. Casi podía sentir a alguien detrás de mí, pero no había escuchado nada. Hasta que…

-Buen carro.-

-Gracias es de mi nov…- Yo conozco esta vos, pero no me pude permitir dar la vuelta. Empecé a temblar como también se me empezó a formar un nudo en el estómago. Traté de relajarme porque Jasper seguramente lo vaya a sentir y no necesitaba eso en este momento. Lentamente me di la vuelta y me encontré con su mirada. Él estaba igual de perfecto que siempre. Él estaba ahí de pie tan tranquilamente como si no hubiera pasado ni un día, desde la última vez que lo vi. Era como si él hubiera estado conmigo todo este tiempo, pero sabía que eso no era verdad y fue en ese momento que empecé a sentir como se formaba el nudo de mi garganta y mi pecho me empezó a oprimir. -¿Edward?- Tuve que tragar con dificultad. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Te podría hacer la misma pregunta, amor.- Me sonrió.

-No, vos te fuiste y dijiste que nunca ibas a volver.- Estaba tan guapo ahí de pie ante mi; sus ropas estaban tan bien cuidadas y sin una sola arruga igual que siempre y no había ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Y esa sonría que podía hacer mis rodillas fallar, pero rápidamente me salí de esos pensamientos y me forcé a recordar cómo ha sido mi vida después de que él me dejó… antes de Jasper. Apenas estaba empezando a reponerme e iba a ser una estúpida sí lo iba a dejar arrebatarme eso, también.

-No, dije que me iba a mantener alejado de vos. No se suponía que ibas a estar aquí en Forks, lo comprobé.-

-Mi padre todavía vive aquí y lo visito.-

-No tan seguido según Carlisle.-

¿Puso a Carlisle a controlarme? –No importa.- No quería lidear con él. –Tengo que volver a entrar.- Sí Jasper salía a este encuentro estaba casi segura que no iba a terminar bien. Seguí mirándolo en total desconfianza. Tal vez era una alucinación. Pero, ¿Por qué después de que todo va tan bien en mi vida yo lo iba a crear? Eso no tenía sentido. Me di la vuelta para marcharme, pero él sostuvo mi brazo suavemente y el frío de su tacto envió olas de shock por todo mi sistema ya aturdido. No, esto no era una alucinación. Este era el Edward verdadero de pie, a menos de dos pulgadas de mí. Podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro.

-Bella, espera…- Me acercó a él y mis latidos se empezaron a acelerar. Descubrí que no quería que él me tocara del todo. –No puedes simplemente alejarte de mí no después de todo este tiempo.-

¿Estaba él ablando en serio? ¿No podía alejarme de él? –En verdad, porque vos no tuviste problemas haciendo justamente eso, unos años atrás.- A cada segundo mi pánico se incrementaba y solo quería que él se fuera. No podía manejar esto en este momento. Ahora sabía que mi vida había tomado un rumbo y no necesitaba que él también me arruinara eso.

-Bella, me fui porque era lo correcto, pero ahora creo teniendo en cuenta tu reciente relación, vos necesitas saber mi versión de la historia.-

-¿Te estás refiriendo a Jasper?- Apretó su agarre en mi brazo. –Aun así como es que te diste cuenta de nosotros.- Sus ojos se estrecharon en el momento que apartó sus labios para enseñar sus dientes. Ahora él se parecía a nada a mi Edward, él se veía como un vampiro aterrador y no me gustaba. -¿Edward, me puedes soltar?- Sentía como que si quisiera vomitar.

Me acercó más a él para comenzar a oler mi cabello y mi cuello. Estaba cogiendo mi aroma. –Puedo olerlo por todo tu cuerpo.- Todavía no me había soltado. -¿Por qué Bella?-

Antes que pudiera responder pude escuchar a Jasper gritando mientras corría para llegar a mi lado. Estaba demasiado asustada como para entender lo que él estaba diciendo. Mientras por un lado estaba extremadamente aliviada porque él estaba viniendo por mí, también estaba demasiado consciente de que esto no iba a terminar bien para ninguno de nosotros.

**JPOV**

Encanté a la mesera para que nos sentara antes que la larga fila de personas de pie en la entrada. Sonreí para mi mismo cuando pensaba en Bella dejándome usar mi don porque estaba hambrienta. Me pregunte si ella iba a tener algún talento cuando se convierta en vampiro. Ella era tan especial en tantas maneras que estaba seguro que alguna iba a llevar hasta su nueva vida. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Se estaba tomando un extremado largo tiempo para recuperar su celular y si conocía a mi distraída chica ella probablemente lo había dejado en la casa de Charlie. Le voy a dar unos cuantos segundos más antes de que vaya por ella. Luego de repente una ola de miedo me pego. Miré a mí alrededor, pero no lo podía sentir de alguien dentro de la cafetería. Pensé que era extraño, pero esta emoción venía de alguien más conocido para mí; no un extraño. Todavía más extraño el hecho que pudiera captar esta emoción sin estar cerca de la fuente. En eso sentí los latidos de ella acelerarse e intensificarse el miedo. ¡Bella! Salté y corrí hasta el parqueo. La alcancé a ver. Ellos. ¿Cómo? Él tenía su mano sobre ella y ella estaba forcejeando para que la soltara. Ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad para lograrlo y lo sabía.

Corrí hasta ella. -¡Quita tus manos de encima de ella! ¿No puedes ver que te tiene miedo?- Edward volvió su mirada hacia mí y en ese instante yo estaba al frente de su cara. -¡Déjala! Te tiene miedo.-

Él la soltó de inmediato y trato de decir, -Bella. Yo lo…-

Le di una mirada matadora y dije solo para que él escuchara. _¡Cállate! _Me volví hacia Bella. -¿Estás bien?-

-Jasper, yo solo salí a buscar mi celular y yo, yo no sabía que él iba a estar aquí. ¿Por qué está él aquí?-

-Shh, bebe está bien. Vos estás bien.-

-Jasper, por favor no me dejes. ¡No me podes dejar! Lo prometiste. Por favor Jasper.- Ahora ella estaba histérica.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- Preguntó Edward desesperado.

-Bella, no voy a ninguna parte. Recuerdas, siempre voy a venir por vos.- Coloque mis manos a cada lado de su rostro y la calmé. Acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro. -¿Te sientes mejor?-

Sacudió su cabeza. –Lo siento, me ha cogido desprevenida.- Miró a Edward.

-Bella,- Edward dijo. –No quería asustarte.-

-¿Qué estabas pensando para acercarte a ella de esa manera? ¿Tocarla?- Hablé solo para él. _Vos mejor te controlas cuando estas alrededor de ella._

-Mira quien está hablando.- Él se rió. -¿No eres vos él que puede ir por su yugular en cualquier segundo?-

-¡Paren! No peleen.- Bella nos rogó a los dos.

-No, Bella hay un par de cosas que necesito decirle a mi hermano.- Podía sentir como crecía el enojo de Edward y sabía que debía controlarlo, pero estaba demasiado preocupado por Bella.

_En este lugar no. No lo voy a hacer al frente de ella. _Le dije.

-¿Entonces donde?- Lanzó la pregunta.

-Déjame llevar a Bella devuelta al hotel y luego te veo en la casa.- No había ninguna manera en la que me iba a meter en esto, con ella de pie tan cerca de nosotros. Era demasiado peligroso.

-No,- Bella entro en pánico. –No, ¡Jasper no te voy a dejar!-

-Voy a estar bien. Obviamente Edward y yo necesitamos resolver algunas cosas, y siento que sería mejor para vos si no estás cerca cuando nosotros hagamos eso.- La amo demasiado para dejarlo hacerle daño a ella. Podía sentir la ira creciendo progresivamente en él. Lo más probable es que él haya leído mis pensamientos y se diera cuenta que estaba tratando de protegerla de él.

Él apretó su mandíbula y hablo por entre sus dientes. –Debes de estar molestando. ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en la amenaza y vos en el príncipe?-

_No hagas esto. _Le dije. _Solamente déjanos y te veré más tarde._

-No la voy a dejar con vos.-

-Edward, ella ya está conmigo.- ¿Era así de estúpido?

Ese solo pensamiento lo llevó al borde del enojo porque no había terminado la oración cuando un rugido bajo salió de su pecho. Bella jadeo. Busque alrededor de su cintura y la puse detrás de mí contra él carro. Edward se volvió a dar cuenta que lo veía como una amenaza para ella. En ese instante se agachó de cuclillas y mostró sus dientes.

-¡Edward, detente! No te quiero lastimar, pero voy a hacer lo que sea para protegerla.- Otra vez, sabía que debía de estarlo calmando, pero estaba tan envuelto en lo que Bella estaba sintiendo que me tuve que haber distraído como para hacerlo.

-Jasper, hazlo detenerse.- Podía sentir su cuerpo temblando contra mi espala. Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido.

-Bella, entra al auto.- Le ordené.

-¿Por qué sigues tratando de mantenerla alejada de mí?- Edward peguntó. -¿En verdad piensas que soy capaz de hacerle daño?- Él cuidadosamente se movió de un lado a otro y sabía que él en cualquier segundo podría atacar.

-Bella, ¡Haz lo que te digo que hagas!- Ella no se estaba moviendo. Ella estaba demasiado asustada cómo para hacer cualquier cosa. No la podía ayudar porque eso requeriría que quitara mis ojos de Edward y no podía darme el lujo de hacer eso. Él estaba enloquecido y debía detenerlo de atacar.

-Ella no te está escuchando, Jasper. ¿Tal vez ella quiera venir conmigo? ¿Lo quieres Bella? ¿Debes saber que soy la apuesta segura? Al menos sabes que no ye voy a drenar si te cortas con un papel.

Pedí el control y gruñí de vuelta, antes de que lo supiera estaba agachado en posición de ataque. Edward siguió durlándose de mí. –Oh, ahí está el Jasper que conozco. El animal, el depredador, el asesino. ¿Le has dicho a Bella a cuantos inocentes les has hundido los dientes?- Gruñí más alto esta vez. –Así es Jasper demuéstrale como eres en verdad.-

-¡Ya basta, Edward!- La escuché gritar cuando se interponía entre los dos. Si hubiera tenido la capacidad de pensar con claridad en ese momento hubiera sabido que ella estando ahí de pie entre nosotros era un error, pero no me podía concentrar en eso porque lo único que podía sentir era la ira de Edward que era dirigida hacia mí. Bella se dio la vuelta para verme y colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Ella no debía estar así de cerca de mí cuando yo estaba así. Yo podría accidentalmente…no yo nunca le podría hacer daño a ella. Su contacto parecía estar calmándome si eso fuese posible.

-Jasper,- Susurró. –Mírame.- Ella ya no se encontraba asustada. –Los dos podemos entrar juntos al auto e irnos a casa.- Gentilmente acarició mis mejillas con sus pulgares. –Por favor bebe… hemos llegado tan lejos.- Podía sentir mi enojo ser remplazado por su amor. Ella se inclinó y suavemente besó mis labios. Gran error.

En ese instante pude sentir a Edward embestir hacia mí y sabía que Bella no sobreviviría a ese impacto. Rápidamente trate de sacarla de su camino, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápido. Él la golpeo en uno de sus costados, para que el cuerpo de ella se moviera atreves del parqueo hasta la mitad de este. Escuche cuando ella trataba inspirar, un estruendo cuando él hacía contacto conmigo y un ruido sordo cuando ella se golpeaba contra el asfalto. Ella estaba tan sorprendida casi al igual que Edward. –Bella,- Él comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Lo agarre por la nuca empujándolo contra el carro, mientras lo volvía para que me viera de frente. Puse mi mano alrededor de su garganta e hice lo que debía haber hecho desde el principio cuando lo encontré con ella. Le di con toda la cantidad de culpa y remordimiento con la que le podía mandar. Él cayó de rodillas. Sentí su intolerable dolor pero no me molesto del todo.

Corrí hasta Bella y en ese momento estuve más asustado que en toda mi existencia. -¿Corazón?- Me agaché y me di cuenta que ella todavía respiraba. –¿Bella, bebe me podes escuchar?-

-Jasper, duele.- Gimoteo.

-Está bien, bebe no te muevas. ¿Me podes decir que te duele? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-N, no, a un costado donde él me golpeo. Creo que algo se quebró.-

Edward dio un grito ahogado. Lo iba a matar por esto. Ahora él se estaba agachando a un lado de ella. –Bella, muéstrame donde te duele.- Él le dijo.

Ella indicó hacia su lado derecho. Él sacó su mano para tocar donde ella estaba apuntando. Agarré el brazo de él y dije solo para él, _¡Lo voy a arrancar!_

-Tengo que ver si sus costillas están rotas.- Violentamente sacó su brazo de mi agarre.

-Jasper, está bien. Déjalo ver y luego me podes sacar de este lugar.-

Me dio asco el solo pensamiento de él tocándola a ella.

-Ahora sabes cómo me siento.- Él me dijo. Él suavemente presionó en sus costillas y ella dejó salir un sonido muy bajo de dolor. Tomé su mano y la calmé.

-¡Ouch!- Ella gritó. –Eso duele demasiado.-

-Bella, no sé si están quebradas. Necesitamos llevarte donde Carlisle. Lo siento mucho.-

-Está bien Edward. No lo hiciste al propio.- Su voz era muy cansada, pero claro que ella lo iba a perdonar. Ella perdonaría a cualquiera por cualquier cosa.

Edward se inclinó y empezó a alzarla pero lo empujé para alejarlo. –Jasper, necesitamos llevarla donde Carlisle. La voy a acomodar en el auto y sentarme con ella mientras vos manejas.-

-¡No lo creo!- Busqué dentro de mi bolsillo y le tiré las llaves. –Vos manejas.-

La cogí en brazos y la acuné entre estos. Lloró por el movimiento. –Lo siento, Bella. Voy a tratar para no hacerte daño.- Me deslicé dentro del asiento trasero y acomode su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

Lagrimas corrían libres por su rostro y podía sentir el dolor crecer dentro de ella. -¿Jasper podes poner tu mano sobre mis costillas como una compresa de hielo?-

Sonreí en el momento que gentilmente coloque mis manos dentro de su camisa. Al menos no era totalmente inútil para ella porque Dios sabe que no he hecho nada para protegerla. Ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente y trató de respirar pero hasta eso parecía incomodarla. –Bella, ahora te voy a ayudar a dormir y para cuando te levantes Carlisle va a arreglar esto.-

-No me dejes.- Se aterró.

-Nunca.- Como si alguna vez pudiera hacerlo.

-Lo prometes.-

-Sí, corazón…lo prometo.- La puse en un sueño profundo para que no sintiera más dolor pero no sabía, cuánto tiempo la podía mantener de esa manera porque conforme pasaban los minutos el dolor iba a ir intensificando.

-Jasper, no sé qué fue lo que me pasó. Debes saber que fue un gran shock descubrir lo de ustedes dos y fue mucho peor verlo por mí mismo. Perdí el control y debí haberlo pensado mejor.

-¿Alice?- Sabía que ella nos tuvo que haber visto, pero no podía creer que se lo dijera a Edward sabiendo cómo iba a reaccionar.

-Sí, ella los ha estado viendo a los dos desde hace un tiempo y ha estado haciendo lo mejor posible para ocultármelo, pero hoy cuando los vio aquí en Forks ella falló y vi la visión.-

Pobre Alice. Nunca quise que ella viera mi vida con Bella. –Entonces ¿No nos pudiste solamente dejar en paz? ¿Tuviste que rastrearla?-

-¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? La última vez que la viste estabas tratando de matrla.-

-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas cambian, las personas cambian.-

-Todavía eres vampiro.-

-Y, también vos. Lo probaste hoy ¿No es así?- Bella se empezó a despertar. Le acaricie el cabello. –Shh…ya casi llegamos.- Se volvió a dormir.

-¿Como hizo eso ella en el parqueo? Vos estabas gruñendo y en posición de ataque, pero ella te sacó de ese estado. Ella ni siquiera te tenía miedo.-

-Hay muchas cosas sobre Bella que vos no sabes.- Comencé a pensar en todas las características que la hacían mi Bella.

-Estoy seguro que me vas a iluminar.-

-Mantente alejado de mi cabeza; puede que no te gusten las cosas que puedas ver.-

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto?- Me preguntó.

-No lo hice al propio. Solamente como que pasó.- Y esa era la verdad.

-Nada pasa por accidente.- Me respondió bruscamente de regreso.

-¡Tenés razón Edward! Lo pusiste en marcha cuando la sacaste de la trayectoria de la van, cuando no te pudiste mantener alejado de ella… la trajiste a nuestras vidas y luego la dejaste sola.-

-La deje para protegerla de vos, de mí, de todos nosotros.-

-Ella no necesitaba que la protegieran no de nosotros. Ella es tan fuerte y ella sabe exactamente lo que quiere.-

-Y, ¿Supongo que eso es vos?- Podía sentir los celos dentro de él. -¡Te lo digo ahora que no la podes tener!-

¿Estaba él molestando? –Ya lo hice.- Apretó su agarre en la manivela y aumentó la velocidad.

Bella se empezó a mover. -¿Jasper?-

-¿Sí, cariño?- Me incliné hacia abajo y besé su frente.

-No pelees con Edward, por favor…- Volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Crucé miradas con él por el retrovisor. _Solamente cierra la boca y llevamos ahí. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Descripción: la historia y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer**

**El fic lo escribió cullen818 ya tengo su permiso los links están en mi perfil**

**Ya saben muchas gracias por el apoyo sus comentarios, favoritos y alertas me hacen feliz y escribir más rápido.**

**Bueno subi lo mas rápido que pude lo siento si ven algún error me avisan para corregirlo **

**JPOV**

Nos detuvimos frente a la casa y rápidamente, la saque del auto con cuidado de no moverla mucho. Alice abrió la puerta principal; obviamente ella nos estaba esperando. –Jazz.- Me dio una sonrisa apresurada y luego le dijo entre dientes a Edward, -Te lo dije.-

Él no dijo nada pero iba a lidiar con eso más tarde. –Carlisle.- Grité y en ese instante él estaba a mi lado. –Creo que son sus costillas pero no estoy seguro.-

-Llevémosla arriba para así yo poder examinarla y hacerle rayos X. ¿Ella está inconsciente?- Preguntó.

-Hola, Carlisle.- Dijo Bella sin abrir sus ojos. -¿Puedes arreglar esto?-

-Me voy a ocupar de eso y vas a quedar como nueva.- Él le dijo con calma. –Jasper, llévala arriba.-

-Carlisle no solo me refería a que me curaras. ¿Los puedes ayudar a ellos también?-

Podía sentir su preocupación por Edward y por mí. –Bella, no te tenés que preocupar por nada. Solo relájate y deja a Carlisle ayudarte.- La llevé al segundo piso.

Luego de que ella hubiera terminado con los rayos X y Carlisle la examinara él le revisó las costillas con sus dedos. La acomodamos en el cuarto de huéspedes y él me indicó que saliera con él. No quería dejarla y él lo sabía. –Ella va a estar bien. Le di algo para el dolor así que va a estar dormida por un rato.- Titubeo. –Jasper, te prometo que ella va a estar bien.-

Salimos hasta el corredor donde Edward, Esme y Alice nos esperaban. Podía sentir la preocupación e inquietud por Bella.

Esme extendió sus brazos para mí. –Jasper, te he extrañado.-

La abracé. –Gracias, Esme. También es bueno verte.-

-¿Cómo esta ella Carlisle?- Ella preguntó.

-Ella va a estar por un tiempo recuperándose. Pareciera que cuando la golpeaste Edward, fracturaste tres de sus costillas, pero gracias a Dios no hay ningún otro daño. Estoy seguro que todos podemos darnos cuenta que pudo haber sido mucho peor.-

-Soy un idiota. No quise hacerle daño. ¿Puedo verla?-

-En verdad estás loco.- Dije.

-No, Edward no puedes verla ahora.- Carlisle dijo. –Creo que lo mejor es si la dejamos descansar y luego si ella te quiere ver y Jasper lo permite, podes entrer.-

_Nunca voy a permitir que te acerques a ella_, Hable en mi cabeza.

Él me volvió a ver y si las miradas mataran…

-Edward, Jasper,- Dijo Carlisle. -¿Me podrían decir en que estaban pensando ustedes dos? ¿Cómo pudieron entrar en un enfrentamiento con Bella estando de pie ahí? Eso fue descuidado, imprudente y totalmente irresponsable.-

-Fue mi culpa, Carlisle. Jasper Trato de sacar a Bella de la situación, pero yo seguí provocándolo. No hay excusa por mi comportamiento.-

-Sabemos que no lo hiciste al propio.- Esme dijo.

-Ya para que, es muy tarde para eso.- Le dije.

-Puede que yo sea la razón por la que ella termino herida hoy, pero esto es totalmente tu culpa.-

-¿Y cómo mierdas descubriste eso? Ella ha estado perfectamente a salvo conmigo estos pasados meses. Nos encontramos con vos y ahora ella tiene tres costillas rotas. Te podría matar.-

-Me gustaría vete tratando.-

-Llevemos esto afuera, hermano menor.- En ese momento Carlisle estaba al frente de Edward y Alice tenía agarrado mi brazo manteniéndome en mi lugar.

Esme gritó, -Edward, Jasper por favor.-

-Enserio quise decir eso en el carro mientras yo exista vos no la vas a tener.- Él gruñó. Podía sentir su frustración crecer.

-Edward, no es tu decisión.-

-Al demonio si no lo es. Yo la traje a esta pesadilla y voy a estar maldito si te permito que la destruyas.-

Carlisle intervino, -Edward, ¡Detente! Dejaste que esto sucediera.-

-¡No, Carlisle!-

-Hijo, sé que no quieres escucharlo, pero cuando dejaste a Bella, la dejaste libre de escoger y sé que ahora Jasper no es él quieres para ella, pero eso no lo podes decidir vos.-

Edward me miró. –Entonces decide por ella. Déjala y permítele una vida normal.-

-Ella ya trato hacer eso cuando la dejaste y no funciono. Tuviste que haberla visto cuando la encontré en Alaska dos años después. Ella era un desastre. Por alguna razón ella está atraída a nosotros y no voy a hacer el mismo error que vos cometiste.-

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué es su destino? ¿Qué ella de alguna manera está destinada a estar con vos?- Él estaba en negación.

Alice soltó su agarre en mí y por primera vez durante esta conversación habló. –Si Edward y entre más pronto lo entiendas todos vamos a estar en mejores circunstancias.-

-Alice,- Carlisle dijo. -¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Estoy diciendo que Edward dejo que esto sucediera, pero no porque dejo a Bella ese día en el bosque. No, fue mucho antes que eso.-

Procese esa nueva información por un segundo. Claro, Alice lo había visto desde el principio y es por eso que ella me dejo. Ello me vio a los ojos y de dio cuenta que lo había entendido.

-No,- Dijo Edward. –Dijiste que ella era para mí y que yo iba a ser el indicado.-

-No, Edward, dije que la vi convertirse en una de nosotros, pero nunca dije cual de nosotros lo hacía.-

Yo todavía estaba asombrado. -¿Sabías que era yo desde el primer momento?- Ella simplemente sacudió su cabeza afirmativa mente.

-No, no creo eso.- Edward dijo.

-Alice, me gustaría una explicación, por favor.- Dijo Carlisle. –Todos ustedes a mi estudio ahora.-

-Carlisle, no puedo dejar a Bella.-

-Jasper, ella está durmiendo y lo va a estar por un rato. Vos solamente vas a estar al otro lado del pasillo.-

-Esme.- Rogué.

-Yo me voy a quedar con Bella y te prometo que tan pronto como se esté despertando te llamo.- Ella vio a Edward con disculpa y estoy seguro de que ella le hablo solo para que él escuchara.

Carlisle se sentó al otro lado de su escritorio mientras Alice y Edward se sentaban en el sofá. Yo me mantuve de pie contra la puerta, no sintiendo la necesitada de entrar en confianza y confortable cuando mi Bella estaba en otro cuarto sin mí. Además, las emociones girando alrededor del cuarto me estaban comenzando a incomodar.

-Bueno, Alice me gustaría escuchar que tenés decir.- Carlisle dijo.

-Necesito disculparme con todos ustedes. Pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto por mantener esas premoniciones solo para mí. Pensé que como mis visiones son tan subjetivas que mientras yo me mantuviera con Jazz y Edward estuviera con Bella yo podría cambiar el resultado, pero no pude. Al principio las visiones fueron esporádicas y casi nunca eran claras. Empezaron la tarde en la que Edward salvo a Bella en el parqueo del colegio.-

-¿Lo sabías desde el principio?- Edward preguntó.

-Te dije que no eran claras; solo un vistazo de Bella y Jasper juntos pero luego ellos se desvanecían. Saque a conclusión que tal vez Jasper tenía pensamientos esporádicos sobre Bella o que ella pensaba que él era guapo y que eso explicaba porque sus futuros siempre estaban tratando de aparecer en mis visiones.-

-Alice, nunca pensé en Bella de esa manera mientras estuvimos juntos.- Necesitaba que ella supiera eso.

-Jazz, lo sé pero las visiones seguían haciéndose más claras aunque Edward y Bella llegaban a unirse cada vez más. Y en eso la noche de su cumpleaños luego de lo que paso, pensé que eso de seguro iba a cambiar el curso pero no lo hizo.- Ella se detuvo.

-Que viste, Alice.- Edward preguntó.

Ella estaba indecisa y pude sentir un poco de inseguridad creciendo dentro de ella. Le mande una onda de calma.

Me sonrió. –No he sentido esta calma en un largo tiempo, gracias.-

-¿Alice por qué no terminas la historia?- Carlisle sugirió.

-Después de que Edward llevo a Bella a casa esa noche y tuvimos a Jasper bajo control tuve una visión.- Ella me miró. –De vos convirtiendo a Bella.-

-Obviamente lo hiciste. El justamente acababa de ir por su cuello solo unas horas antes.- Edward dijo.

-No, en la visión él no la estaba atacando porque Bella era una participante dispuesta. Ella lo quería a él para que lo hiciera.-

Ahora todo era tan claro. –Era por eso que vos no querías que fuera con vos.- La miré por unos segundos. –Me dejaste ir sabiendo que iba a terminar con Bella.-

-Traté de pelear con eso todo el verano, pero luego me di cuenta que te lo debía, que debía dejar que tu vida tomara su curso natural. Tenía que liberarte para así vos pudieras eventualmente encontrar a Bella.-

-¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme eso?- Edward preguntó. -¿Por qué no pude ver eso en tu cabeza?-

-Las primeras visiones fueron fáciles de ocultártelas porque yo no pensaba que en verdad significaran algo y no pensaba en ellas. En la que Jasper la convertía ocurrió un poco después de que nos fuimos de Forks y vos no viniste con nosotros. Las pocas veces que te vi luego de eso fui capaz de bloquear esos pensamientos de vos. Y, mis últimas visiones de ellos dos, bueno todos sabemos cómo termino eso. Vos lo descubriste esta mañana.-

-¿Por qué me permitiste creer que Bella era para mí?-

-¿No crees que yo también lo quería creer? Estaba esperando en que estuviera equivocada, pero incluso luego de que él la atacara, vi que ella lo iba a querer algún día. Vi cuan felices ellos iba a ser. Edward, ella lo ama.-

-Y, yo la amo.- Dije.

-¡No!- Dijo Edward y pude sentir el enojo creciendo otra vez. –Yo también la amo, pero hice lo correcto para mantenerla a salvo y ahora te pido a vos que hagas lo mismo.-

-No la puedo dejar. Eso está fuera de mi control. ¿Alice no te acaba de explicar todo eso?-

Carlisle interrumpió. –Alice, aprecio lo que trataste de hacer por esta familia y entiendo cuán difícil tuvo que haber sido para vos.-

-Le falle a esta familia. Fui egoísta. Tuve que haber dicho la verdad desde el principio porque pudo haber evitado demasiado dolor por parte de todos.- Ella vio a Edward. –Vos pareces haber pagado el mayor precio y lo siento.-

-No es tu culpa Alice.- El me miró.

-Claro, ¿Toda la situación es mi completa culpa, verdad?-

-Vos pudiste haberla dejas cuando la encontraste en Alaska. El problema se pudo haber resuelto.-

-No, Edward no pude. Ningún hombre hubiera podido. Ella estaba sola y triste. Ella no tenía a nadie. ¿Sabes que esta visita a Forks es su primera vez en un año? Ella ni siquiera ha hablado con Rene en quien sabe Dios cuanto tiempo. ¿Quieres hablar sobre de quien es la culpa de todo eso?-

-Se que le hice daño, pero estaba tratando de ayudarla. ¿Qué estas tratando de hacer por ella?- Él preguntó.

-Se que nunca le voy a hacer daño de la manera que vos se lo hiciste. Nunca la voy a dejar rota y vacía y tan llena de desesperación que ella ni siquiera quería salir de la cama por las mañanas. Sí, Edward sé todo esto porque cuando la encontré en Alaska esas eran las emociones que estaba obteniendo de ella. Y, no tengo ni que hablar sobre sus problemas de abandono. Vos lo viste con tus propios ojos como ella entra en pánico si piensa que la puedo dejar. Me va a tomar años solucionar eso y convencerla en que nunca la voy a dejar.-

El saltó fuera del sillón y se fue contra mí antes de que alguno de nosotros pudiéramos reaccionar. Él estaba con tanto enojo que me iba tomar casi todo mi poder para calmarlo. Esta vez él tenía mi garganta y yo estaba contra la pared. Él era rápido; le iba a dar eso, pero yo era más fuerte. Busqué su garganta y lo empuje contra la pared contraria golpeándolo contra esta.

-Jasper, detenlo.- Carlisle rogó.

Hubiera sido demasiado fácil remplazar su rabia con algo más pacifico pero no yo no quería hacerlo. Quería que nosotros termináramos esto y poder superar esto por el bien de Bella. Necesitaba que el entendiera que él ya no podía tomar las decisiones cuando se trataba de ella. –Voy a decir esto una última vez así que pon atención. Bella es mía.- Él gruñó y trató de empujarme, pero me mantuve firme e incremente la presión en su garganta. –No estás escuchando.- Dije entre dientes.

-¡Jazz, para!- Alice gritó.

-Yo nunca la voy a dejar y voy a pelear con todo lo que tenga si vos tratas de interferir en nuestra relación. Podría matarte por lo que le hiciste a ella hoy, pero eso solo le causaría más dolor a esta familia, y no voy a ser el responsable que alejar a Esme de su hijo. Además, soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que Bella nunca me perdonaría si te hiciera daño.-

-Jasper…- Escuché a Esme llamarme. –Bella se está despertando.-

Tomé una respiración profunda y mande la dosis tan necesitada de calma por todo el estudio de Carlisle. Edward libero mi garganta de su agarre y yo hice lo mismo. Lo empuje contra la pared y corrí hacia Bella.

La podía escuchar hablando. –Esme.- Ella sonrió.

-Bella, es tan bueno poder volver a verte finalmente.-

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- Ella empezó a asustar.

-Aquí estoy cariño.- Camine hacia su lado de la cama. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Ahora estoy bien.- Ella alcanzó mi mano. –Aunque estoy adolorida.-

-Lo vas a estar por un tiempo.- Carlisle dijo cuando entraba al cuarto. Alice y Edward estaban mirando desde el pasillo. –Te voy a dar algo para el dolor.-

-Gracias por ayudarme, Carlisle.- Ella dijo.

-El placer fue mío, pero solo deseo que esta reunión no fuera sobre vos siendo herida.- Él dijo.

-Bella,- Dijo Esme. –A pesar de tus heridas querida estas tan atractiva como siempre.-

-Gracias, pero no tan bonita como vos.- Ella se sonrojó.

-Se que aquí hay varios que están de acuerdo con eso.- Esme me miró y luego a Edward. Bella siguió su mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward.

Suavemente apreté su mano. -¿Bella?- Ella me miró.

-Jasper, creo que necesito hablar con Edward.- Ella no había terminado de decir declaración cuando él se estaba parando frente a ella.

_¡Aléjate!_ Lo volví a ver.

-Ella me quiere ver, Jasper.- Edward dijo.

-Está bien. Adelante, Bella di lo que tengas que decir.-

-Tal vez Bella quiera un poco de privacidad.- Carlisle sugirió.

-No la voy a dejar con él.-

-Jasper, podemos esperar en el pasillo si te lo facilita.- Esme dijo.

-No,- Bella dijo. –Jasper, voy a estar bien. Hay un par de cosas que le tengo que decir a Edward y no quiero una audiencia.-

-Bella, después de lo que paso hoy, yo simplemente no creo que sea la buena idea.-

-Jasper, no has cazado por más de un día. Tal vez vos y Alice puedan ir juntos, estoy segura que hay algunas cosas que le quieres explicar a ella.- Ella miró a Alice y sonrió pero Alice no respondió.

-¿Bella estás segura de esto?- Pregunté.

-Es tiempo de que yo resuelva esto. ¿Es una de tus condiciones recuerdas?-

No podía discutir contra eso. Me agache y suavemente besé sus labios. Los celos de Edward salieron a la superficie, pero no me importó. –No voy a ir muy lejos y voy a volver pronto.- Vi a Edward. _Juro que si le vuelves a hacer daño otra vez no vas a ser a correr lo suficientemente rápido. _Él me puso los ojos en blanco. Él estaba tan engreído como siempre.

-¿Alice estas lista para ir?- Quería que esto terminara lo más raído posible. Ni podía creer que estaba aceptando a esto, pero yo siempre parecía darle a Bella lo que ella quería.

-Edward,- Alice advirtió. –No vamos a estar largo.-

-Bella, llama a mi celular si me necesitas.-

-Yo voy a estar bien, pero vos ve con cuidado. Te veo pronto.- Ella sonrió y pude sentir todo su amor por mí.

Me fui sabiendo que era un error, pero sabía que esto era algo que tenía que ser hecho. Si Bella y yo algún día íbamos a seguir adelante ella iba a tener que superarlo y encontrar una manera para que Edward la dejara. Yo solo esperaba que cualquier unión que él tuviera con ella no fuera tan fuerte como antes, o a lo menos, que mi unión fuera más fuerte.


	18. Chapter 18

**Ya saben esta historia no me pertenece solo la traduzco para ustedes se que la aman como amo a esta pareja especialmente a Jasper **

**Gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y todo su apoyo es bueno que les guste tanto la historia hacen que trate de seguir buscando mi tiempo para seguir traduciendo estos días he estado muy ocupada con trabajos de la universidad todavía me faltan tres semanas para terminar pero aquí estoy subiendo espero que lo disfruten díganme que les parece el cap.**

**JPOV**

Todos dejamos a Bella y a Edward en ese cuarto. Yo hubiera preferido enfrentarme a miles de neófitos mordiendo mi piel. Después de todo, yo sabía cómo se sentía eso, pero dejarla a ella con él se sentía diez veces peor que cualquier veneno pudiera causar.

-¿Tenés ganas de ir a cazar?- Alice me preguntó.

-Claro, pero primero me gustaría decirle algo a Carlisle y a Esme.-

-¿Qué sucede Jasper?- Carlisle preguntó.

-Siento mucho por cualquier papel que haya jugado creando este distanciamiento dentro de la familia. No lo hice al propio, y definitivamente nunca quise herir a Alice o a Edward. Bella fue simplemente una sorpresa para mí como lo pudo ser para ustedes dos vernos juntos.-

-Jasper, es obvio para nosotros que vos la amas demasiado, y que ella claramente te corresponde esos sentimientos. No te deberías sentir mal que el destino los haya juntado a ustedes dos. Nosotros todavía te queremos mucho.-

-Gracias, Esme. Yo también te quiero.- Y en verdad lo hacía. Ellos eran lo más cercano que tenía a unos padres, y yo siempre he sentido una conexión muy fuertes hacia ellos.

Carlisle fue el siguiente en hablar. –Jasper, mientras esto es muy doloroso para Edward y para Alice, vos nunca debes sentir que no perteneces aquí con nosotros. Sé que ahora es incomodo, pero nuestra especie, nosotros tenemos muchos años por venir para solucionarlo. Vos siempre serás bienvenido donde sea que estemos, y yo siempre te voy a considerar un Cullen.-

-Gracias, Carlisle. No sabes cuánto significa eso para mí.- Podía sentir el amor creciendo en la habitación, y no fue hasta ese momento que descubrí cuanto había extrañado a mi familia. Con suerte, algún día todos podamos encontrar alguna manera para coexistir. -¿Alice?- Le indique hacia la puerta.

-¡Vamos!- Salió disparada hacia la puerta y siguió hacia el bosque. Era increíble cazar otra vez con alguien. He estado solo por mucho tiempo, que era divertido compartir esta experiencia. Alice es Alice. Pensé que podía ser incomodo. Pero entramos en nuestra antigua rutina y antes de que me diera cuenta, estábamos riendo y compitiendo uno contra el otro como si no hubiera pasado ni un solo día.

Luego de que termino la cacería, escalamos un árbol. Yo me senté en una gruesa rama y observe como Alice caminaba por las ramas, balanceándose en un solo pie. Ella se estaba riendo sola, y pude sentir el alivio irradiando de ella. Hoy ella nos dejo conocer mucho hoy, y estaba seguro era un gran peso que se quito de encima de sus hombros. Ella en realidad era una creatura bellísima. Sonreí a su llamativa naturaleza.

-¿Qué?- Ella preguntó.

-Solo te estoy disfrutando. Te he extrañado.-

-El sentimiento es mutuo.- Ella se acercó y se sentó en la rama a un lado mío. –Estoy feliz por vos, Jazz.- Sus sentimientos eran sinceros.

-Obviamente, vos has tenido un tiempo para prepararte.- Toque su cabeza.

-¿Si te lo hubiera dicho, me hubieras creído?-

No respondí porque honestamente no lo sabía.

-Pase un tiempo muy difícil creyéndolo, y estaba pasando justo enfrente de mis ojos; ¡Literalmente!-

-Alice, lo siento mucho por eso; vos tuviste que estar tan desorientada. Sabía que algo no estaba bien ese verano luego del desastroso cumpleaños de Bella, pero pensé que lo íbamos a superar. Nunca tuve ninguna duda en mi mente de que no lo pudiéramos hacer, perlo luego…-

Ella me interrumpió, -Te dije que no quería que te quedaras conmigo. Claro que te quería, pero sabía que no eras mío para mantenerte a mi lado. Nunca lo fuiste.-

-Eso no es cierto. Pasamos muchos años maravillosos juntos. Todos esos recuerdos nunca se van a desaparecer para mí y hasta que me dejaste, pensé que íbamos a pasar la eternidad juntos.-

-Eso hubiera sido agradable, pero siempre supe que había alguien más esperando por vos.-

_¿Ahora a que se refería ella? ¿Desde hace cuanto ella lo sabía?_ La mire inquisitivamente. -¿Qué más me has estado ocultando?

-Nunca fue nada específico que pudiera ver con exactitud, pero ahora se porque no podía ver tu futuro tan claro a como lo debí haber visto desde el principio. Mis sentimientos por vos estaban en medio del camino, nunca dejándome verte con otra. Las visiones empezaron hace tanto como nuestro comienzo.-

-¿De Bella? ¿Pero cómo?-

-No vi su rostro, sino hubiera sabido que era ella el primer día que la vi en la cafetería. En mis primeras visiones, era otra persona más que yo en tus brazos y vos te veías diferente, como ahora. Solamente las tenía cada cinco años más o menos, y en realidad no me molestaban. La chicha que mis visiones no tenía rostros hasta el día en que Edward la saco del camino de la van. Es casi como si ella estaba destinada a morir ese día, es por eso que no podía ver su cara, pero cuando Edward la salvó, puso en marcha sus caminos.

-Alice, yo iba a matar a Bella esa noche mientras dormía. ¿Recuerdas? No quería que ella nos expusiera.- Estaba tan avergonzado de pensar lo que quería hacerle a mí Bella.

-Pero te cambie de idea cuando te dije que algún día yo iba a llegar a quererla, pero sabía que ibas a ser vos el que la iba a querer.-

-¿Me mentiste?-

-No, si quiero a Bella como una hermana, y sabía que algún día íbamos a llegar a ser muy cercanas. Todavía la veo como una de nosotros.-

-Todavía soy yo el que la transforma.-

-¿Tienes alguna duda?-

-Bueno, no hasta este día, pero ahora con Edward otra vez ha regresado, no estoy seguro de lo que vaya a pasar.-

-Ella te ama, Jazz, y ella te necesita, nunca dudes de eso.-

-¿Qué hice para merecerte?-

-¿Creo que solamente eres suertudo?-

-Si lo soy, en más de una manera.-

-De acuerdo, si ya resolvimos todo eso, ¿Podemos hablar sobre el anillo?-

-¿Por qué aun estoy en shock de que sepas eso? ¿Lo apruebas?-

-¿Estas molestando? ¡Debe de ser de cinco quilates!-

-Seis.- Dije casualmente.

-Bella se va a estresar cuando se entere cuanto costo.-

-Ella no se va a enterar. ¿Lo va a hacer?- Pregunté-

-No es que lo haya visto, y ella no vaya a saber cuánto costo. Ella es indiferente a ese tipo de cosas.- Se rió. –Así que, lo vas a ser pronto.- Esa no era una pregunta.

-¿Lo voy a hacer?-

-Veo un árbol de navidad en la habitación cuando le preguntas.-

-Había planeado hacerlo en las próximas semanas, pero ahora no estoy seguro. Tal vez ella necesite tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos.-

-En la casa, Bella dijo que era una de tus condiciones. ¿Qué significa eso?-

-Le dije a Bella que la iba a cambiar cuando ella arreglara la situación con Charlie y Renee. Es por eso que estamos en Forks; ella deseaba empezar con Charlie. También le dije que ella necesitaba solucionar sus sentimientos sin resolver por Edward. Nunca me imagine que ella lo iba a llegar a hacer cara a cara.- Empecé a sentir una vibra extraña, pero sabía que no venía de Alice.

-Jazz, todo se va a resolver para vos. Lo sé.-

Podía sentir sus latidos acelerarse. Ella estaba sufriendo. Salte del árbol y caí en mis rodillas. La confusión emocional era insoportable. -¡Bella!- Susurre. Nunca había podido sentir tanto de alguien estando tan lejos.

Alice estuvo a mi lado. -¿Jazz? ¿Qué sucede?-

-Alice, ella está sufriendo. Lo puedo sentir.-

-Eso no es posible. Estamos a veinte millas de la casa, ¿Cómo podes captarlo?-

-La puedo sentir. Ella ha mantenido todo ese enojo y sufrimiento por él dejándola durante mucho tiempo. Se ha estado formando y ahora ella lo ha liberado, ¡Ella no lo puede manejar!- Me estremecí ante su desesperación. –Ahora ella esta herida físicamente. Si él le hace daño…-

-Él nunca le haría daño al propio.-

Salte para ponerme de pie y salí corriendo. -¡Tengo que ir donde ella!- Alice estaba a mi lado.

**BPOV  
**

Ver a Jasper dejar la habitación fue una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho. Quería que él se quedara conmigo y sostuviera mi mano mientras yo hablaba con Edward, pero sabía que eso no era posible. Tenía que hacer esto sola, y cuando esto terminara, iba a ser libre de pasar la eternidad con el amor de mi existencia. El único problema era que, el vampiro que me estaba viendo creía que él era el amor de mi existencia. –Edward, yo…-

Él espero pacientemente a que yo hablara. Volví a tratar. –Yo creo… me refiero…- Después de todo este tiempo, ni siquiera sabía cómo comenzar.

-Bella, tomate tu tiempo. He tenido mucho de eso.- Me sonrió.

-No hagas eso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Ponerte todo tierno conmigo y tratar de encantarme.- Trate de sentarme, pero dolía mucho. El estaba arrodillado a un lado de la cama al frente mío. El estaba a centímetros de mi rostro y podía sentir su increíble aroma. _¡Detente!_

-No te muevas. Amor, te vas a hacer daño.-

-No te puedo decir lo que te tengo que decir mientras esté acostada. Por favor ayúdame a sentarme.- Extendí mi mano. Él hizo lo que pedí, y gentilmente me jalo para quedar sentada. –Oh Dios, eso duele.-

-Lo siento. Bella todo es mi culpa.-

Moví mis piernas, para así quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama. –Sí, Edward, todo es tu culpa.- El se sentó a mi lado. No estaba cómoda teniéndolo tan cerca.

-¿Estas asustada?-

-Si.-

-No te voy a volver a hacer daño. Fue un accidente.-

-¿Fue un accidente cuando me dejaste sola en el bosque?- Estaba enojada, y él necesitaba saberlo.

-Sobre eso, creo que debes escuchar porque lo hice.-

-Ya sé porque.-

-No, lo que te dije esa tarde fue una mentira. Me fui porque estaba tratando de mantenerte a salvo. Quería liberarte, así vos podías tener una vida normal y la única manera de poder asegurarme de que ibas a poder seguir adelante, era que te dijera que yo ya no te amaba. Eso fue un error. Nunca deje de amarte, pensé en vos cada segundo de cada día. Siempre estuviste en mi mente. Bella, te amo.-

No dije nada. Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio.

-Sé que esto debe ser un shock para vos. Después de lo que te he hecho pasar, ¿Pero entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo? Nunca deje de amarte.- Tomo mi mano. -¿Bella?-

-Lo sé, Edward.- Susurre.

Dejo salir un suspiro de alivio. –Sabía que muy dentro de vos todavía sabias que te amo. Todas esas mil veces que te lo dije, sabía que nuestra conexión era muy fuerte. Bella, ¿Ves lo que esto significa? Podemos empezar otra vez. Ahora estoy aquí. No me importa lo que has estado haciendo con Jasper. Todavía te quiero. Siempre lo he hecho.-

Saque mi mano de entre la de él. _¿Me estaba molestando? ¿No le importaba lo que he estado haciendo con Jasper? ¿Cómo si he estado haciendo algo malo? _–No, Edward, no me dejaste terminar. En verdad creo cada palabra que dijiste esa tarde en el bosque. Creo que no me querías, no me amabas tanto como para quedarte, vos ibas a distraerte fácilmente cuando estuvieras lejos, y lo más importante, te creí cuando dijiste que nunca ibas a volver. Seguí por dos años creyendo esas mentiras. Yo me cerré completamente, perdí esos años. No hable con mis padres, no tenía amigos, con costos recuerdo la graduación, no fui ni a mi baile de graduación ni al paseo de graduados. ¿Esa es la vida normal que planeaste para mí?-

-Bella, no creí que dejarte te iba a causar esa cantidad de dolor. Pensé que ibas a poder seguir adelante.-

-Oh, si seguí adelante, eventualmente. Encontré una razón para levantarme en las mañanas, para sonreír, para reír, para compartir todas mis esperanzas y sueños. Encontré a alguien que no tiene miedo de decirme cuando estoy equivocada, me deja tomar mis propias decisiones y no tiene miedo de romperme.-

Se levanto y camino de un lado a otro del cuarto. –No, vos estabas sola y vulnerable, y se aprovecho de eso.- Se arrodillo al frente mío. –Bella, él te deslumbró.-

-Sí, lo hizo, y fue la cosa más asombrosa que alguna vez me haya pasado.- Sonreí solamente por pensar en Jasper. Ya lo extrañaba. –Edward, lo amo con todo mi corazón.-

-No, dijiste que sabias que mentí en el bosque. ¿Si en verdad sabias como me sentía, entonces cómo pudiste enamorarte de mi hermano? ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Jasper que me buscara? Él sabía porque me fui.-

-Yo si te creí ese día, y es por eso que mi vida se cayó en pedazos. Cuando me encontré a Jasper, todavía no había superado lo que me habías hecho. Él me ayudo cuando más lo necesitaba a él. Enamórame de él nuca fue por remplazarte. Jasper me dijo porque te fuiste, él me dijo que siempre me amaste y que él me traería a tu lado si se lo pidiera, pero no quería eso. No te quería. Te deje ir, igual a como querías.-

-Quería que encontraras a un humano y tener una vida sana y normal. Alguien que te pudiera dar todas las cosas que yo no podía.-

-Jasper me da las cosas que vos no podías.-

Él se levanto y se alejó de mí. Yo lentamente me levante de la cama y camine hacia él. –Él no tiene miedo a tocarme, a besarme, a darme lo que quiero.-

-Dime que estas arriesgando tu vida por estar con él.- Se detuvo, cerro sus ojos fuertemente. –Durmiendo con él para volver conmigo. Por favor dime eso, para así poderte decir que sirvió, me dolió y ahora podes parar, antes de que él te mate.-

-No seas tan egocéntrico, Edward Cullen. No tiene nada que ver con vos. No estoy tratando de herirte. No tenía idea de que te iba a volver a ver. Es sobre Jasper y yo, y la vida que estamos creando.-

-¡No!- Se volvió a alejar para crear distancia entre nosotros.

Me acerque a él. -¿Alguna vez ibas a regresar por mí?-

-No, pero ahora que te volví a encontrar, no te puedo dejar ir.-

-Vos no me encontraste, lo hizo Jasper.- Un gruñido bajo salió desde su pecho. –Vos podes gruñir todo lo que quieras, pero es la verdad.-

En este momento estaba muy enojado. Otra vez tenía esa mirada vampírica aterradora, y estaba deseando que no me hubiera acercado tanto a él. Empecé a alejarme. -¿Adónde vas?- Agarro mi brazo, -No estabas tan asustada de mí hace unos segundos.- Me acercó a él.

-¡Déjame!-

-¿Mi hermano te sostiene de esta manera? ¿Es eso lo que te gusta? ¿Es esto lo que querías que de mí?- Se lamió los labios.

Trate de alejarme, pero no servía de nada. Mis latidos se aceleraron y me congele del miedo. _¿Lo presioné mucho? ¿Él en verdad me iba a morder? _Él subió su mano libre y alejó el cabello de mi cuello. –Edward, por favor…-

Gentilmente acomodo sus labios a un lado de mi oído y susurro. -¿Por favor que?- Olio mi cabello. –Vos oles tan bien, mejor de lo que recordaba.-

Quería mi sangre. Iba a perder el control, y era mi culpa. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en como Jasper nunca se iba a perdonar por haberme dejado sola con él. Apretó su agarre en mi brazo y me acerco lo más que pudo a él. Se inclino, acercando su rostro al mío. Nuestros labios casi tocándose. –Bella,- Susurró. –Te amo.-

_Espera un minuto. ¿Él estaba tratando de besarme? No me iba a morder. _Sus labios lentamente rozaron los míos y luego lamió mi labio inferior. Golee con fuerza su pecho. Claro que me dolía más de lo que le dolía a él, pero entendió el mensaje. ¿Estás jodidamente loco?- Volví a golpear su marmoleo pecho, y en realidad si lo sentí esta vez, pero no me importó. –Te digo que he seguido adelante, y que estoy enamorada de Jasper, ¿Y lo único en lo que podes pensar es en obligarme a besarte? ¿Estás loco?- Seguí golpeándolo. No creo que alguna vez haya estado tan enojada.

Él se alejó de mí. –Bella, detente. Vas a quebrarte las manos.-

Me moví con él, mientras seguía pegándole. Empecé a llorar por él enojo y él dolor que me estaba infringiendo a mí misma, pero no podía parar. -¿Edward por qué? ¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto?- Trate de darle un último golpe, pero sostuvo mis muñecas y me sujetó. -¿Finalmente recuperé mi vida y crees que puedes venir frescamente y reclamarme?- Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Finalmente estaba dejando ir todo, sacándolo con lágrimas. Era demasiado para mí como para manejarlo. Todos esos sentimientos encerrados estaban saliendo. –Me hiciste daño cuando te fuiste. Te amaba tanto, pero me dejaste ahí de pie, sola y asustada. Me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar…- Ahora estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Estaba tratando de alejarme de su agarre, pero no servía de nada. -¿Por qué Edward?- Esta histérica. –No me amabas lo suficiente para quedarte.-

-Bella, cálmate. Por favor, amor, tenés que controlarte.-

No podía recobrar el aliento, mis sollozos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y estaba empezando a perder el control de mis piernas, pero cuando estaba a punto de caerme, Jasper entró de golpe a la habitación.

-¿Bella? Oh, corazón.- Miró a Edward, quien inmediatamente soltó mis muñecas. –Shh, está bien, cariño, ya estoy aquí.- Me acercó a él, mientras sollozaba en su hombro. Él se encontraba trabajando su magia, porque me sentía mucho más calmada.

-Jasper, quiero volver a casa.- Me levanto y me acunó entre sus brazos. –Nuestra casa, por favor.-

-¿Bella?- Escuche decir a Edward, pero no dijo nada más, y estoy seguro que fue porque Jasper tenía escogidas unas cuantas palabras solo para que Edward escuchara.

Jasper me llevó bajando las gradas y dentro del auto. No me importaba si volvíamos aquí otra vez. Quería volver a Alaska y continuar mi vida con mi único verdadero amor.


	19. Chapter 19

**OK lo siento me tarde demasiado pero he estado demasiado ocupada ni siquiera he podido responder comentarios enserio lo siento pero los leo todos, y me encanta saber que les sigue gustando la historia y que hay nuevas lectoras que están muy metidas en la historia muchas gracias significa mucho para mí, traducir no es muy fácil y hay que hacer todo el cap no les puedo subir pedazos pero aquí está mejor mas tarde que nunca al final les dejo una sorpresa como recompensa.**

**JPOV**

Íbamos por la mitad del camino hacia el hotel, cuando sus incontrolables sollozos empezaron otra vez. Ella buscaba por aire entre gimoteos. Aparque el auto, y me acerque a ella. -¿Bella?- Toque su hombro.

Lloro mucho más fuerte. –Jasper, por favor no manipules estas emociones. Necesito sentir esto.-

_¿Cómo podía ella pedirme que me sentara ahí y la viera sufrir de esa manera? ¿Cómo? Porque ella sabía que no había nada que no hiciera por ella. _Desabroche los dos cinturones de nosotros, empujé mi asiento lo más atrás que se podía, y gentilmente la acomode en mi regazo, teniendo cuidado que no causarle más daño. Ella acomodó su cabeza sobre mi hombro y lloro durante quince minutos. _¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Ella estaba triste? ¿Enojada? ¿Herida? ¿Quería a Edward? ¿A mí? ¿O a los dos? ¿Cómo iba a poder saberlo? _Ella dejó de llorar, y alzó sus dedos para tocar mis labios. -¿Te sientes mejor, chicha bella?-

-No.- La lágrimas seguían cayendo por su rostro, enredé las puntas de su cabello alrededor de mis dedos y empecé a girarlos.

-Bella, me tenes que decir que puedo hacer por vos. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa.-

Se volvió a echar a llorar, escondiendo su rostro contra mi hombro. Podía sentir sus calientes lágrimas contra mi camisa. –Me vas a dejar.- Más sollozos.

-No, no yo nunca lo haría.- _¿Cuándo íbamos a poder superar esto? _-¿Por qué te dejaría?-

Ahora ella estaba asustada, y tuve que pelear contra la urgencia de controlar sus emociones. –Porque vas a hacerte a un lado y dejar que Edward me tenga.-

_Tal vez ella se haya vuelto loca al igual que Edward. _–Bella, no soy así de noble.-

-Vos sos exactamente así de noble.- Ella suspiró. –Vos sos mi caballero sureño.-

-Bueno, si ese fuera el caso, entonces lo desafiaría a Edward a un duelo, pero en vez de eso quiero hacerlo pedazos.- Ella no dijo nada. –Bella, necesito que me veas.- Ella se levanto lejos de mi hombro y me miró con esos bellísimos ojos café, y me hizo recordar porque haría cualquier cosa por ella. –Cariño, la única manera de que me haga a un lado y dejar que Edward te tenga, es si vos me lo pedís. Yo nunca asumiría tomar esa decisión por vos. Soy demasiado egoísta.-

-¿No me vas a devolver a él?-

-Bella no sos un objeto que se pasa de un lado a otro entre Edward y yo. Mientras es cierto que te considero mía, nunca te mantendría a mi lado contra tu voluntad. Pero, para contestar tu pregunta, no, yo claramente no voy a darte de regreso a Edward, ya que nunca fuiste suya para estar con él.- Sentí su confusión, y decidí que era momento de contarle lo que Alice compartió conmigo hoy. Ella se acomodó en mi regazó y sostuvo mi mano mientras le contaba sobre las primeras premoniciones y las visiones sin rostro sobre el pasado de Alice. Le conté que nunca fue Edward el que la iba a convertir, y que ella nunca fue previsto que ella estuviera con él. Ella escuchó atentamente, tanto que cuando terminé ella con costos se movía. Ella estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Le di unos cuantos minutos para procesar la información, y luego ella habló.

-Siempre fuiste vos,- Susurró. –Yo sabía que siempre fuiste vos.-

-¿Por qué no volvemos al hotel hoy en la noche, y así vos podes tener una buena noche de descanso, y te prometo que luego te llevo a casa mañana?- Ella no discutió. Se quedó dormida lo que restaba del camino, y fue lo más relajada que la pude sentir desde esta mañana en el parqueo, antes de que empezara nuestro horroroso día. Volví a recordar los eventos en mi cabeza, pensé en todas las cosas que pude haber hecho diferentes, empezando con migo yendo en su lugar al auto a recoger su celular. _¿Cómo pude haberla enviado sola? _Mi enojo empezó a construirse cuando recordé las manos de él sobre ella en el momento que los encontré en el parqueo, y luego en la habitación. El la estaba sosteniendo mientras ella estaba disgustada. Su rostro me perseguía. Estaba siendo abordado por todas las emociones que ella había sentido en el transcurso del día; dolor, miedo, preocupación, desesperación. Mi Bella no se merece un día como el de hoy. Me estaba abrumando y llenando de una ira incontrolable de la que sabía que debía tratar. Necesitaba encontrar alguna manera para dejar que Bella me permitiera dejarla solamente por una hora y así poder liberar mi frustración, pero eso no iba a ser una tarea sencilla, especialmente conmigo tan nervioso y lleno de enojo. Ella nunca debería estar tan cerca de mí cuando estoy así. La escena de hoy con Edward claramente probó que podía pasar cuando un vampiro no estaba en control de sus sentidos. Agarre la manivela, dejando hendiduras con las formas de mis dedos sobre el duro cuero.

No detuvimos en el parqueo, y ella empezó a levantarse. –Bella, ya llegamos. Te voy a llevar y acomodarte en la cama.-

-Hmm…ok.- Ella estaba cansada, y eso podía servir para mi ventaja.

La lleve hasta la cama. –Mi pijama, quiero salir de esta ropa.-

-Está bien, la voy a ir a traer y las medicinas para el dolor que Carlisle te dio.- Eso también podía ser vivir para mi ventaja. Si la podía hacer entrar en un profundo sueño, entonces podría escaparme al bosque y romper algo, arrancar de raíz un árbol alto o despedazar una roca inmensa. Necesitaba canalizar esta furia. Rápidamente la cambie y la hice tomarse las pastillas. Gateo hasta la cama y se acomodó dentro de las sabanas. Cerró sus ojos.

-Te amo, Jasper.- Murmuró.

Sabía que estaba en un problema cuando esas palabras ni siquiera me calmaron. –Yo también te amo. Duerme bien.- Mientras la veía, cada vez me agitaba más. _¿Cómo pude haber fallado hoy al protegerla? ¿Cómo le pude permitir a ella interponerse entre nosotros dos cuando estábamos gruñendo y enseñando nuestros dientes? Yo sabía hacerlo mejor que eso._

Ella hizo un gesto de dolor cuando su respiración empezó a hacerse lenta, y pude sentir su incomodidad. Eso me enojó mucho más. Tenía que salir de ese cuarto. Camine hacia la puerta y le di vuelta a la perilla.

-¡Jasper!- Se levanto para quedar en una posición sentada, y pude sentir igualmente el pánico y el dolor. -¡Ouch!- Se sostuvo su costado porque obviamente se sentó demasiado rápido.

Yo estaba a un lado de la cama en un instante. Ella lloraba en agonía, y eso solo incrementaba mi ira. Ahora yo le había causado dolor. –Bella, déjame ayudarte para acostarte. Necesitas dormir.-

-¿Adonde ibas?- Sostuvo mi brazo. Necesitaba que me dejara ir, ella estaba demasiado cerca.

-Bella, normalmente no te pediría esto, pero si te durmieras, yo podría irme por un ratito. No voy a ir muy lejos, pero tengo algunos problemas que debo tratar.-

Apretó su agarre en mi brazo. -¿Sin mí?- Estaba ofendida.

-Este día ha sido uno que me ha afectado demasiado, y algunas veces puede ser muy insoportable para mí. Es difícil tener que sentir todas esas emociones saliendo de todos, y no poder liberarlas puede ser muy estresante para mí.-

-Déjame ayudarte.- Ella siempre tan sincera.

-Lo aprecio, pero necesito sacar esto de mi sistema. Y estoy tan enojado con los eventos de hoy que necesito alejarme de vos, para así no hacerte daño. ¿Me entendes?- Esperaba que ella lo hiciera. Trate de volverla a acostar, pero ella protesto. –Bella, necesito esto de vos.-

-No.- _¿Ahora ella estaba poniendo en claro lo que era suyo? _Normalmente, hubiera pensado que era tierno, pero no estaba de humor para lo tierno. Su desafío solo incrementaba mi enojo, y eso era exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Me alejé de la cama para crear distancia entre nosotros. Ella luchó por seguirme. _¿Por qué está haciendo esto? _Mis acciones en este momento no eran las mías, así como alzaba el vaso que estaba en la mesa de noche y lo arrojaba al otro lado de la habitación. Se rompió y sonó por todo el cuarto. Ella dio un grito ahogado, y pude sentir su miedo. Tal vez eso era lo que ella necesitaba para dejarme ir. ¿Por qué no estaba sorprendido cuando ella continuo caminando hacia mí? Como lo dije, mis acciones no eran las de un hombre racional, o si no hubiera salido disparado por la puerta. Ella hubiera entendido, pero yo no estaba pensando claramente. –Necesitas hacer esto por mí. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarte aunque sea por una hora, pero si me quedo, puedes salir herida.-

-Vos nunca me harías daño.- Ella alzó su mano hacia mí, pero me alejé, y estaba al otro lado de la habitación antes de que ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que me había movido. Alcé la silla que estaba a mi lado y la avente a un lado. Se rompió en una gran cantidad de pedazos en el momento que golpeaba el piso.

-Edward tampoco te haría daño, y ahora tenes tres costillas fracturadas. Somos diferentes cuando no estamos en control. Somos animales por naturaleza. Por favor.- Hice mi manos en puños a mis costados. No quería lanzar nada más al otro lado del cuarto. Empecé a dirigirme hacia la puerta, pero de alguna, manera ella anticipó mis movimientos, antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, ella estaba de pie frente a esta y ella ni siquiera tenía velocidad vampírica. _No lo que esta chica tenía era un deseo de muerte_.

-Bella, por favor, podría no ser una silla lo próxima vez.- La bestia dentro de mí quería salir, y no la podía esconder más.

-No te puedo dejar ir, y esto no se trata de mí. No te puedo dejar ir corriendo a hacer algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir más tarde. No después de que has trabajado tan duro. No voy a ser la razón para que cometas un desliz.- Ella estaba recostada contra la puerta.

El veneno estaba llenando mi boca. _Chica tonta, creía que su pequeño cuerpo me podía detener para salir de aquí. _Ya era demasiado tarde. Necesitaba haber hecho esa salida hace diez minutos, cuando sentí todo este berrinche comenzando. Golpee mis manos la puerta a cada lado de su rostro. Ella se estremeció y empezó a temblar. _Miedo, ahora esa era una emoción de la cual un vampiro puede disfrutar. _-¿En verdad piensas que puedo salir y herir a un humano? ¿Piensas tan mal de mí?- Ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo, porque mis sentimientos estaban apoderándose de mí.

-N, no… no quise decir…- Estaba asustada. –Solo quiero ayudarte. Quiero estar ahí para vos, de la misma manera que siempre estas ahí para mí.- Ella alzó su mano para tocar mi cara.

_¿Cómo? _Yo debía de verme aterrador para ella, y todavía estaba tocando mi rostro, destruyendo mi enojo, pedazo por pedazo. Quería que ella me ayudara, pero no podía confiar en lo que yo podía hacer. Sostuve su mano que estaba en mi rostro y la acerque a mis labios. Su pulso se aceleró y sentí una punzada en el comienzo del estómago. Pasé mi lengua por toda la extensión de la vena de su muñeca, cuando la sentía pulsando en ese lugar. Un solo rasguño de mis dientes, y ella fluiría dentro de mi boca. Casi podía saborearlo.

-Jasper, mírame. Es Bella.- Ella trato de sacar su mano de mi agarre.

Negué con mi cabeza. –Vos comenzaste esto. Te dije que me tenía que ir, así que aléjate de la puerta y déjame ir.-

-¡Dije que no! No te voy a dejar ir.- Sus latidos se incrementaron, y lo podía escuchar casi saliéndose de su pecho. –Me necesitas tanto como yo a vos.-

_¿Por qué ella no podía entender que esto no se trataba de mi necesitad de ella? Era sobre su seguridad. _Mire hacia su mano y la liberé. Ella dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Sostuve sus hombros y la acerque a mí, para que nuestras frentes se tocaran. –No sabes cuan verdaderamente peligroso soy en este momento, porque si lo hicieras, me hubieras dejado irme de aquí. Debo liberar toda esta negatividad, esta ira que está creciendo dentro mío.- Estaba convirtiéndose insoportable para mí, casi doloroso.

Sentí otra ola de miedo venir de ella, pero en lugar de retirarse, ella levantó su cabeza y encontró mis labios. Ella estaba temblando, pero lentamente presiono sus labios con los míos. Susurró contra mi boca, -Te amo y te ayudare a pasar por esto.- Alzó sus manos y paso su dedos por mi cabello. –Jasper, quédate conmigo.- Me volvió a besar. –Por favor.-

_¿Por qué tenía que rogar? _Aplaste mis labios contra los de ella y la bese bruscamente. Ella ha pasado por mucho hoy, y ahora estaba siendo tratado muy mal también por mí. Pero con ese beso, yo parecía haberme calmado un poco. Ella parecía estar en algo. Tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta la cama.

-Jasper, déjame ser tu liberación. Déjame calmarte, de la manera que siempre lo hacer para mí.- Ella misma se recostó sobre el colchón y me jaló para ponerme sobre ella. Otra vez, si estuviera en un estado racional, hubiera sabido que ella estaba muy herida y con mucho dolor para yo hacerle el amor, pero ahora no había ningún tipo de racionalización en mí. Ella parecía haber cambiado todo ese enojo con necesidad y deseo. Estaba confundido. Esta era la segunda vez que ella me había sacado un estado enloquecido. _¿Cómo lo haciendo ella?_

Esta vez la bese lenta y suavemente. Ella se merecía que fuera tierno con ella. Ya no estaba enojado. Estaba enamorado, y ella me había traído a la realidad. A pesar de todos sus temores, ella peleo por lo que le pertenecía y me reto. Ella ganó, y en ese momento supe que yo, también.

-Bella, te voy a hacer el amor, pero debes dejarme estar a cargo. No me puedo arriesgar a herirte.- Nunca me perdonaría si le trajera más dolor esta noche, o cualquier otra noche. Ya tenia muchas otras cosas por las que necesitaba absolución.

-Ha sido un día demasiado largo. Demasiados recuerdos tristes… solamente terminémoslo con Jasper y Bella. Por favor… necesito sentirte adentro de mí. Necesito que estemos lo más cerca que podamos.-

-Gracias por ayudarme.- Dije, mientras gentilmente le sacaba sus pantalones.

-Cuando quieras…- Le dio un tirón a sus calzones. –No te olvides de estos.- Me sonrió.

Lentamente los deslice por sus piernas, deteniéndome a besar el interior de sus muslos, rodillas y tobillos por mi paso. Como siempre, busque dentro de mi billetera antes de bajarme mis pantalones. Por unos segundos pensé en el día cuando sea posible tenerla sin la barrera de esa protección entre nosotros, de en verdad poder sentirla y nada más. Pronto, me dije a mí mismo. Cuidadosamente baje acomodándome sobre ella, manteniendo la mayoría de mi peso en mis antebrazos.

-No te contengas. Has lo que tengas que hacer para sacarlo de tu sistema.- Me susurró.

Obviamente no había nada que ella tampoco hiciera por mí. Mordí su labio inferir un poco fuerte, pero ella no se quejó. Pasé mi lengua justo donde acababa de mordisquear. –Lo siento.- Ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello para mí. Empecé a lamer mi camino hacia sus pechos. Tome uno de sus pezones erectos dentro de mi boca, probándolo con mi lengua. Ella sabia tan dulce. Trabaje mi camino hacia su otro pezón e hice lo mismo. Ella gimió cuando yo deslizaba una mano bajando por su estómago y entre sus piernas. Ella estaba más que lista para mí.

Ella bajó su mano y fuertemente agarró mi muy erecto miembro entre su mano y comenzó a bombear de arriba a bajo. –Tómame de cualquier manera que quieras… Por favor.-

Necesitaba entrar en ella como el animal que era. Necesitaba que fuera duro, profundo y rápido para así poder liberar todas las frustraciones del día, pero no le haría eso a ella. Ella también necesitaba algo de mí. Ella necesitaba que la amara tierna y suavemente. Podía hacer eso por ella. Lentamente entre en su húmedo y palpitante sexo y supe que estaba en casa. –Ahh… bebe, ¿Podes sentir cuando te quiero?- Me moví todo el camino hacia adentro y luego lentamente devolviéndome hasta salir. Lo hice de esa manera por algunas estocadas, y cada vez que la volvía a penetrar se estremecía. Podía sentir su cálido aliento contra mi cuello mientras susurraba mi nombre una y otra vez. Ella estaba muy cerca y quería ver su rostro cuando se dejara ir. –Bella, abre tus ojos.- Incremente la velocidad, ya no saliendo totalmente de ella. Enroscó sus dedos en mi cabello y miró mis ojos, en el momento que libero sus tibios jugos sobre mí. Estaba jadeando cuando su cuerpo convulsionaba en secuelas de su orgasmo. Entre una última vez y me dejé ir, liberando todo mi enojo, frustración y negatividad. Ella había encontrado una manera de calmarme y si tenía alguna duda sobre nosotros dos, se fueron en ese momento. Sabía que ella siempre iba a ser mía, y que yo siempre iba a ser de ella. Era nuestro destino. Yo finalmente estaba en paz.

Trate de mantenerla lo más cómodamente posible durante la noche. No tuve que hacer mucho, ya que mi cuerpo le servía como su único y personal bloque de hielo. Ocasionalmente la cambiaba de posición, pasa que así no se entumeciera. Abrió sus ojos más rápido de lo que esperaba, cuando el sol acababa de salir. –Buenos días. ¿Dormiste bien?-

-Tan bien como se podía, creo.- Se estiro, para acto seguido hacer un gesto de dolor. –Es día de acción de gracias.- Parecía sorprendida, probablemente por el largo día que pasó ayer.

-¿Qué te parece?- Yo mismo había perdido la línea de los días, desde que llegamos aquí.

-Tengo mucho lo que estar agradecida por este año.- Me sonrió.

-Yo también.- Bese su cabeza. -¿Estas lista para volver a casa?-

-Sí, estos han sido unos días muy cansados, y no puedo esperar a dormir en nuestra cama.-

-¿Por qué no te ordeno un servicio a la habitación, mientras te bañas?-

-No.- Entró en pánico.

-¿Qué parte no te gustó?-

-Para poder bañarme, tendría que levantarme y eso no va a ser muy agradable.-

-Ya veo. Bueno, voy a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudarte.- Me salí de la cama, y suavemente la senté.

-¡Jaspe!- Gritó-

-Bebe, lo sé.- No la iba a hacer caminar, no después de haberla escuchado gritar de esa manera. La alcé en brazos, la llevé hasta el baño y gentilmente la puse de pie. Abrí la llave del agua. –Toma una larga y relajante ducha y cuando lleguemos a casa, podes estar todo el tiempo que queras en nuestra bañera y te voy a mimar todo el fin de semana.-

-¿Lo prometes? ¿Todo el fin de semana?- Me besó los labios, en el momento que deslizaba sus manos dentro de mi camisa.

-Chica traviesa, si empezamos esto, nunca volveremos a Alaska.-

Ella hizo un puchero cuando le señalaba la ducha. –Está bien.-

Salí del baño, ordené su desayuno, y decidí llevar nuestros bolsos hasta el auto y dejar que la recepción supiera que hoy nos marchábamos. Era un húmedo y frío día, pude sentir que iba a llover pronto. Cuando acomodaba las bolsas dentro del maletero, pude sentir una muy oscura y siniestra emoción viniendo hacia mí. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi a nadie, pero había que no tenía que ver para creer. El parqueo estaba rodeado por unas cuantas millas de bosque, y era donde verdaderamente quería ir la pasada noche para dejar salir mi estrés. No tuve que caminar muy dentro en el bosque, porque ya había encontrado el aroma en el parqueo. _Por el amor de todas las cosas divinas…_

-Sal, se que estas ahí.- Dije, casi para mí mismo.

* * *

**Pox cap**

**-Está bien. Vuelve donde ella, pero recuerda que voy a estar poniéndome en contacto con ella pronto.- **

**---**

**Mi celular empezó a vibrar. ****La ****pantalla**** decía: Emmett. **_**Genial, **__**justo**__** lo que necesitaba. **_**Rápidamente lo abrí. **

**-Hola, Emmett.-**

**-!Jazz, perro!-**

**- ¿Lo tomo como que hablaste con alguien de la casa?-**

**-¡Claro que sí, pero quiero todos los detalles calientes de vos, hermano!-**

**----**

**-¿No, en verdad una humana? ****Como es entrar en una humana, me refiera Bella, quiero saber. Ella es…-**

**-Emmett…- ****Podía escuchar a Rosalie gritando en el fondo. **

**---**

**-¡Jasper, estúpido! ****¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? ¿Bella Swan? ****¿****Estas loco?-**

**---**

**-Oh, si puedo aceptarlo, ¡pero no me tiene que gustar! ¿Qué pasa con esta chica y los hombres en esta familia? Más te vale tenerla alejada de Emmett.-**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno ya saben esta historia no es mía, yo la traduzco, gracias por todo el apoyo, los mensajes, alertas, a las viejas lectoras que siguen esperando a que suba nuevos caps y todas las nuevas lectoras que se pegan a la historia hasta llegar al utimo cap que haya subido.**

**sigan comentando y lo siento por tardarme tanto, igual les deseo un feliz año atrasado **

**EPOV**

He estado toda la noche en el bosque a un lado del hotel, esperándolos. No me iba a acercar a ellos, porque ya le había causado suficiente dolor a ella. Solamente quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien; una última mirada, me dije a mi mismo, antes de dejarla ir. Por el tiempo que yo exista, sabía que no iba a poder sacarme la imagen de la cabeza de ella gritando y golpeándome. Ella esta tan disgustada, y yo era la causa de toda esa tortura. Nunca iba a olvidar lo que ella dijo:

–_Me hiciste daño cuando te fuiste. Te amaba tanto, pero me dejaste ahí de pie, sola y asustada. Me prometiste que nunca me ibas a dejar…- Ahora ella estaba sollozando incontrolablemente. Estaba tratando de alejarse de mi agarre, pero no servía de nada. -¿Por qué Edward?- Estaba histérica. –No me amabas lo suficiente para quedarte.-_

Quería decirle que era porque la amaba demasiado que la dejé. Quería sostenerla, confortarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, pero no era a mí a quien ella quería. Quería que ella me perdonara. _¿Podría ella perdonarme alguna vez?_ Eso no importaba; yo no merecía su perdón.

Jasper salió del hotel solo, y con solo verlo a la distancia me creaba tanto enojo y celos. Él fue el que pudo sostenerla y confortarla la noche anterior. Él la amaba profundamente, lo podía leer en sus pensamientos, y ella correspondía esos sentimientos. Lo vi con mis propios ojos; las miradas sutiles, como ella se sonrojaba cuando él le sonreía, la forma en que él se preocupaba por ella y la protegía. Ese debería ser yo… ese era yo y la deje ir. Sabía que debía mantener mis emociones bajo control, o él me iba a sentir. Debería dejarlo venir por mí, y así podríamos terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Parecía que mi deseo se iba a volver realidad, porque Jasper se dirigía hacia el bosque. -Sal, se que estas ahí.- Dijo.

Salí detrás de la espesa maleza de donde estaba de pie. No dije nada.

-¿Estabas tratando de alcanzar a ver algo?- Me preguntó.

-No de vos.-

-¿Ahora la vas a acosar? ¿Merodeando en la oscuridad? ¿Tal vez sentándote a fuera de su ventana? No te lo recomendaría, porque puede que no te guste lo que ves.-

Él estaba enojado; no necesitaba su poder para saberlo. –Solo quería asegurarme de que ella estuviera bien, pero no me le iba a acercar. Sabía que se iban, y solo quería verla otra vez.-

_Razonable. _Me miró, porque sabía que lo había escuchado. -¿Debería solamente hablar en mi cabeza?-

-Si crees que es razonable, ¿Entonces puedo ir y hablar con ella?- Pregunté, sabiendo que no había ninguna posibilidad.

_Buen intento. _

-Gracias.- Dije.

Sacudió su cabeza. –Me refería que observarla desde lejos una última vez era razonable, pero no te voy a escoltar a nuestro cuarto de hotel para causarme más dolor.-

Su cuarto de hotel, con la cama que compartieron. No, no quería ver eso. En este momento, era lo bastantemente malo poder olerla en él. Me disgustaba que él no podía mantener sus manos alejadas de ella por una noche, mientras ella sanaba sus heridas. Con costos podía mantener mi ira en control.

_¿De dónde viene esa chispa repentina de ira? _Se preguntó.

-Deja de estudiar mis emociones.- Le solté de pronto.

-Entonces mantente alejado de mi cabeza, sino te gusta lo que estoy pensando.- _¡Idiota!_

Gruñí.

-Mira Edward, nosotros nos iremos pronto y no te voy a detener si necesitas verla, pero solamente no te sobrepases y te acerques a ella, porque entonces vamos a tener un problema.-

-¿Cómo estás haciendo esto?-

-¿No matándote?- _Créeme, quiero hacerlo. _Pensó. –Para mí no es fácil, especialmente después de ayer, pero yo también soy culpable de eso. La dejé interponerse entre nosotros dos, y la dejé en la habitación sola con vos.-

-Si la situación fuera al revés, ya te habría arrancado en pedazos.-

-Soy más viejo y más sabio.- Se rió.

-Puede ser eso, pero estaba pensando que vos sabes como aférrate mejor a ella.-

-La conozco mejor. Sé que si te matara, no habría vuelta atrás por eso para Bella y para mí, pero eso no significa que te estoy dando carta blanca, porque si vuelves a meter la pata, no voy a tener ningún problema echando tus partes del cuerpo en una fogata.-

-¿Te arriesgarías a perderla?- Le pregunté. _Tal vez él era tan estúpido como yo. _

-Si la vuelves a herir, pero en ese momento, nadie tendría que enterarse que fui yo quien terminó tu miserable existencia.-

-Alice lo sabría.- Observe.

-Sí, supongo que lo sabría.- Sonrió a eso, pero luego dijo más seriamente. –No me hagas hacerlo.-

-Jasper, a pesar de lo que pienses, nunca quise hacerle daño. Desearía que pudieras entender que estaba tratando de salvarla.-

-Lo entiendo. Edward, lo hago, pero solo porque vos ves que es la mejor manera de lidiar con la situación no quiere decir que me aleje de ella. Ella es una parte esencial de mí; ella ha alterado mi vida de tal manera que no puedo existir sin ella.-

-Algún día tendrás que hacerlo, sabes; a menos que…- _¿Él iba a hacerlo?_

_Claro que la voy a convertir…es lo que ella quiere. Es lo que yo quiero._

-¿Entonces ustedes lo han discutido?- _¿Tendré tiempo de detenerlo?_ -¿Cuándo?-

-No hemos determinado un día, pero lo haré cuando sepa que ella esta lista.- _¡Ni pienses en interferir!_

No era correcto, pero egoístamente no pude evitar pensar en si Jasper había tenido el valor de hacer lo que yo no, entonces Bella también, iba a pertenecer siempre a mi mundo. Entonces tendría más tiempo para ganarla de vuelta, pero esos eran pensamientos para otro momento. No podía creer que iba a hacer esta próxima pregunta, pero estaba fuera de mi boca antes de que me pudiera detener. -¿Puedes hacer el amor con ella?- _Oh… como deseaba conocer esa sensación. _Sabía que él había sentido mis celos.

-¿Edward? ¿Enserio?- Él también, estaba en shock por mi pregunta.

-Bella me dijo que no tenías miedo de darle todas las cosas que yo no podía.-

-Ella no quiere ser tratada como una pequeña y frágil niña.-

-Pero para nosotros, ella es una pequeña y frágil niña. Un solo movimiento equivocado de tu parte y ella podría morir.- Sentí más ira con el pensamiento de él encima de ella, ¿Le hizo daño a ella, la hizo llorar? ¿Cómo podía él controlar esa parte de él mismo? ¡Más enojo!

-Creo que mejor cambiamos de tema, ya.- Me dijo.

-Voy a tener que verla en algún momento, y así poder superar lo que ha pasado.- Necesitaba explicarle a ella que todavía la quería. Ella necesitaba entender que todavía tenía una opción, si la quería. –No puedo dejar las cosas como las dejamos.-

-Puede que vos deberías hacerlo.- _No te voy a dejar acercarte a ella otra vez. Ella es mía._

-Si eso es cierto entonces no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.-

-Tengo que volver donde ella. Si ella sale de la ducha y no estoy ahí…-

-Está bien. Vuelve donde ella, pero recuerda que voy a estar poniéndome en contacto con ella pronto.-

-Recuerda lo que dije, Edward; si vuelves a meter la pata…- Ya se había ido antes de que terminara ese pensamiento, pero sabía que me estaba advirtiendo de mantenerme alejado de ella.

Sabía que debía verla y hablar con ella. Le iba a dar algún tiempo para curarse de ambos, física y mentalmente, pero luego iba a tener que decirle como me siento y solo seguir a partir de ahí. Si ella en verdad quería a Jasper, entonces ella lo va a tener, pero si había una pequeña grieta en esa relación, la iba a encontrar y desde luego la iba a usar para mi beneficio. Por ahora, voy a esperar en las sobras hasta que ella salga del hotel. Necesitaba verla…

**JPOV**

No había duda en mi mente de que Edward iba a ser como una piedra en mi zapato. Sabía que podía ocuparme de él fácilmente, pero tenía muchos problemas internos con esa opinión. Él es mi hermano y por un largo tiempo mi amigo, a pesar de lo que estábamos pasando ahora. Alice lo necesita, al igual que Carlisle y Esme. Él es un buen ser humano, aunque un poco torturado, pero seguía siendo bueno. Y lo más importante, Bella lo quería, y yo sabía que ella nunca podría volverme a ver a los ojos si lo destruía. Eso no era algo que iba a arriesgar, y el problema era que Edward lo sabía. Él estaba contando con eso.

Cuando volví a la habitación, el desayuno de Bella la estaba esperando, pero ella estaba ocupada secándose el cabello. Mi celular empezó a vibrar. La pantalla decía: Emmett. _Genial, justo lo que necesitaba. _Lo abrí de golpe.

-Hola, Emmett.-

-!Jazz, perro!-

- ¿Lo tomo como que hablaste con alguien de la casa?-

-¡Claro que sí, pero quiero todos los detalles calientes de vos, hermano!-

-En verdad, Emmett.- ¿Qué era esta reciente fijación de mis hermanos por mis actividades durante la intimidad?

-¿Bella? ¿Nuestra pequeña Bella? ¿Cómo mantuviste ese secreto?

-No era un secreto. ¿No te he hablado desde que me la encontré?-

-¿Con qué más te has encontrado dentro de ella?-

-¡Emmett!- Debí haber colgado.

-¿No, en verdad una humana? Como es entrar en una humana, me refiera Bella, quiero saber. Ella es…-

-Emmett…- Podía escuchar a Rosalie gritando en el fondo. –Oh, mierda, Rose me escuchó.-

-¡Dame ese teléfono!- _Genial. _Podía sentir su ira a través del teléfono.

-Mira, hermano, Rose te quiere gritar, pero no he acabado con esto, así que después te llamo.-

-Hasta luego Emmett.- Me preparé mentalmente para Rosalie.

-¡Jasper, estúpido! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Bella Swan? ¿Estás loco?-

-Feliz día de acción de gracias, para vos también, Rose.-

-¡No me digas feliz día de acción de gracias! ¿Qué estas pensando?-

-Rose, no quiero pelear con vos, así que creo que es mejor si no discutimos sobre este tema.-

-Oh por Dios, la amas.- Me gruñó.

-Sí, lo hago y vas a tener que aprender a aceptarlo.-

-Oh, sí puedo aceptarlo, ¡Pero no me tiene que gustar! ¿Qué pasa con esta chica y los hombres en esta familia? Más te vale tenerla alejada de Emmett.-

Emmett gritó desde el fondo. –Oh, vamos Rose, ella no podría aguantarme.- Se rió.

-No, ella no podría bebe.-

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Por qué no llaman más tarde?- Dije.

-Jasper, ten cuidado. Ella no es una de nosotros y no quiero que salgas lastimado. Y en realidad Esme está muy preocupada por Edward y por vos. Así, que no mates al idiota, aunque él haga cosas para enojarte.-

-Lo aprecio, Rose y voy a mantener mi distancia de Edward, pero tal vez deberías de asegúrate de que él haga lo mismo.- Sabía que ella no tenía ninguna influencia sobre Edward, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

-¡Como sea! Nos hablamos pronto.- Colgó.

Bueno, eso puedo haber sido mucho peor. Rose lo más probable es que nunca acepte a Bella, pero al menos no íbamos a tener que lidiar con ella todos los días. Mi celular empezó a vibrar otra vez. Esta vez era un mensaje de texto.

_**Jazz_Tengo que saber como es. ¡Por favor! ¡Llámame luego!_Em**_

¡Genial! Ahora Emmett quería saber una reproducción de escena por escena mi vida sexual, y no podía imaginar esta semana ponerse mucho peor.

Bella salió del baño. -¿Cariño, como te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor. ¿Con quién estabas hablando?- Preguntó.

-Rosalie y Emmett.-

-¿Supongo que escucharon la gran noticia, huh?-

-Pareciera.- Caminé hacia ella y suavemente la abracé. Ella alzó su rostro y me besó. -¿Por qué no comes ahora, y así nos podemos ir a casa?- La besé de vuelta.

-Está bien.- Ella se sentía triste y eso me hacía sentir fatal.

-¿Bella, que sucede?- Me senté en la silla y la jalé hacia mi regazo. Ella se recostó contra mi pecho.

-Sé que esto nunca va a estar bien para tu familia, y no espero que Rose me quiera en algún momento, pero…- Ella estaba dudando.

Sabía a lo que ella quería llegar. –Extrañas a Alice.-

-Sí.- Empezó a llorar. –Jasper, ella ni siquiera me miraba.-

-Alice va a volver a estar cerca. Ella no está enojada con vos. Ella, más que todas las demás personas, sabía que esto está fuera de nuestro control.- Le masajee la espalda. –Por favor no llores.-

-En verdad me siento mal por ella. Nunca quise hacerle daño.-

-Ella lo sabe, y algún día muy pronto, vas a tener la oportunidad de hacer las paces con ella. Lo prometo.-

-Lo siento por ser tan emocional.-

-Es comprensible. Después de todo lo que has pasado, creo que lo estas sobrellevando sorprendentemente bien. Eres muy fuerte, y no voy a olvidar lo que hiciste por mí anoche.-

-Solo quería que supieras que voy a hacer cualquier cosa por vos.-

-Pero eso no puede incluir poner en peligro tu vida. Fue muy peligroso para vos que estuvieras cerca cuando estaba así.- Al final resultó que ella me ayudó más de lo que ella cree. Si yo hubiera ido al bosque durante la noche y encontrado a Edward, no se podría decir como hubiera acabado eso. Me estremecí con solo pensarlo. –Si te hubiera hecho algo…-

-Se que nunca me harías daño.- Me abrazó.

-Te amo Bella.-

-¿Tanto como yo a vos?- Me preguntó.

-Más.- Aunque luego de la noche anterior, sabía que eso no era cierto. Ella claramente me había probado cuando me amaba, y ahora sabía que ese lazo que habíamos creado era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en nuestro camino.


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok aquí esta se que me he tardado lo siento pero ya saben como les digo mejor tarde que nunca, gracias demasiado por sus comentarios se que no he podido respondérselos pero voy a hacer lo posible para hacerlo esta vez, todas aquellas que me han apoyado desde un principio les mando un abrazo y a las que me han seguido después muchas gracias enserio por las alertas y comentarios enserio les mando a todas un Jasper jaja. **

**Si ven faltas de ortografía o lo que sea me avisan gracias. **

**BPOV**

Me desperté en nuestra cama, pero no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí. Había pasado tantas cosas en los últimos días… Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward. Tal vez todo fue en sueño. _¿Hasta me pregunto si habíamos ido a Forks? _Me di la vuelta para quedar de lado e inmediatamente sentí mis costillas adoloridas. _Sí, sí habíamos ido a Forks. _Me desperté sola, algo muy extraño por cierto. Sobre la almohada de Jasper había una rosa rosada y una nota:

_Cariño, _

_Si estás leyendo esto, entonces no volví a tiempo para verte abrir tus hermosos ojos. Lo siento. Fui a cazar, y no solo para mí. Estoy en el supermercado._

_Con amor, _

_Jasper_

Sonreí mientras alzaba la rosa y la olía. ¿No era él el hombre más perfecto? Me levante, me bañe y me vestí en una par de pijamas frescas. Estaba esperando que hoy nos lo tomáramos con calma. Todavía tenía dolores, y el largo camino en carro de ayer no había ayudado de mucho. Estaba contenta de estar en casa y quería pasar el tan necesitado tiempo a solas con Jasper.

Cuando salí del baño, mi extremadamente guapo vampiro estaba sentado en el sillón esperándome con la bandeja de mi desayuno. Lo volví a ver y luego a la bandeja. –No sé que quiero probar primero.-

Sonrió. –Bueno, yo ya comí, así que creo que es justo que hagas lo mismo. Además, vas a necesitar tus fuerzas, ya que no vas a salir de esta casa en todo el fin de semana.- Me indicó que me sentara a su lado.

Lo hice. -¿Me estas manteniendo prisionera?- Pregunté en un fingido terror. Claro, el solo pensamiento de ser su rehén me hacía temblar por dentro.

Colocó sus manos alrededor mío y enterró se sus labios en mi cuello. –Oh, y las cosas que te voy a hacer mientras seas mi prisionera van hacer que tu cabeza de vueltas.- Siguió besándome.

Ya no era solo mi interior el que estaba temblando. Podía sentir el calor esparciéndose entre mis piernas, y quería que él rasgara mi ropa y se enterrara dentro de mí.

Se alejó de mi cuello. –Bella, la lujuria que estoy recibiendo de vos es peor que un vestuario lleno de muchachos adolescentes.-

-Jasper no lo puedo evitar, vos haces cosas inimaginables a mi cuerpo.- Me sonrojé.

-Come tu desayuno, chica traviesa.-

-¿Soy traviesa? Vos sos él que me haces pensar en lo que me vas a hacer.-

-Lo siento, me voy a comportar mientras comes.- Me pasó la servilleta.

-Gracias por el desayuno. Fue muy tierno de tu parte. ¿Ayer en la noche me acostaste en la cama?-

-Claro. Te quedaste dormida profundamente. Te subí en brazos, te puse la pijamas, y vos ni siquiera abriste tus ojos. En verdad sos tenes un sueño profundo.

-Solo cuando estoy con vos. Me siento muy segura cuando estamos juntos.-

-¿Cómo la están pasando tus costillas hoy?-

-No tengo tanto dolor, pero todavía estoy adolorida.-

-Deseo que esa parte del viaje nunca hubiera pasado.- Él desvió su mirada.

-No fue tu culpa. Yo tuve que haber entrado al auto como me lo pediste, pero simplemente no me podía permitir alejarme de vos.-

-Tenes mucha suerte, ya que pudo haber sido mucho peor. No sabes cuan volátiles Edward y yo podemos ser, especialmente cuando dejamos a nuestras emociones controlarnos. Yo tuve que haberlo controlado, antes que las cosas se salieran de control de esa manera, pero estaba tan concentrado en protegerte, que yo simplemente no podía pensar claramente. Eso nunca va a volver a pasar. No voy a permitir que algo te vuelva a hacer daño otra vez.-

-En verdad deseo que no te sientas tan culpable sobre esto. Estoy bien y ya todo terminó. ¿Querés saber que pasó entre Edward y yo? ¿Antes de que entrara en pánico y tratara de golpearlo?-

-Sí, quiero saberlo, pero solo si estas lista para discutirlo. No me tenes que decir nada que sentís que debe quedar entre ustedes dos.-

-A pesar de cono terminó nuestro viaje a Forks, creo que logramos algunas cosas. Arreglé las cosas con Charlie y me siento muy bien por eso. Me enfrenté a Edward y, mientras eventualmente si me derrumbe en pedazos, llegué a decir algunas cosas que él necesitaba oír. Tal vez no pude llegar a decirle todo lo que necesitaba, pero está bien, porque siento que resolví muchos de mis problemas internos.-

-¿Ah así que ya hiciste dos de mis condiciones?- Me preguntó.

-Exactamente, y planeo que lo siguiente va a ser arreglar las cosas con Renee; llenando todos tus requisitos.-

-Y luego cuando estés lista, voy a mantener el final de mi acuerdo. Te voy a hacer mía para siempre, si es lo que todavía quieres.- Tomo mí mano y masajeo pequeños círculos con su pulgar, y no importaba cuantas veces hiciera eso, siempre se iba a sentir como la primera vez que cogió mi mano en la cafetería.

-Claro que eso es lo que quiero. El único lugar al que puedo pertenecer es con vos, y ahora lo sé más que nunca. Ver a Edward me hico darme cuenta cuando significas para mí. Nunca dude de nosotros, pero una parte de mí siempre se preguntó qué pasaría si el regresara. ¿Qué haría yo?-

-No sabía que estabas insegura acerca de eso.- Ligeramente apretó su agarre en mi mano. –Sabía que te asustaba que te dejara, pero no sabía que tenías alguna duda sobre cuál de nosotros ibas a escoger.-

-No, nunca tuve dudas, pero por dos años lo único que quería es que él volviera y me dijera que lo sentía, que me dijera que nunca quiso decir eso y que yo lo perdonara. Nosotros volveríamos a ser a como había sido, pero en eso vos me encontraste y todos esos sentimientos por Edward lentamente empezaron a desaparecer, y fueron remplazados con la esperanza y el amor que siento por vos. Pero, una parte de mí tenía miedo de confiar en esos sentimientos, porque sin ver a Edward, yo nunca iba a saber con quién en realidad estaba mi corazón. ¿Me estoy dando a entender?-

Él pensó por unos segundos. –Vos querías que Edward volviera con vos por mucho tiempo, y eso era lo único que sabía tu corazón. Después yo vine y vos empezaste a sentir cosas por mí, pero vos tenias esos sentimientos sin resolver por él y no fue hasta que lo viste, que te diste cuenta que esos sentimientos por el no eran tan fuertes como una vez pensaste que eran.-

-¿Cómo es que siempre entiendes? Cualquier otra persona se hubiera desesperado con lo que estaba tratando de decir, pero escuchaste y lo entendiste. No estabas ni lo más mínimamente preocupado porque te estaba tratando de decir que todavía estoy enamorada de Edward.-

-Bella, sé que me amas. Lo puedo ver y lo puedo sentir. Si volver a ver a Edward es lo que te hace aceptarlo, entonces estoy feliz de que nos lo encontramos. Uh, sin ninguna segunda intención.-

-Técnicamente, él me encontró a mí.- Sonreí. –Solo para que estemos claros, siempre supe que te amo y que te quiero, pero verlo a él me hizo entender, si me viera en la situación de escoger, se a quien escogería. Siempre vas a ser vos, Jasper Whitlock.-

-Me honras, Isabella Swan, y planeo demostrarte toda mi gratitud todo el fin de semana.- Lentamente me besó en los labios; la fría sensación de su lengua acariciando la mía mandaba sensaciones de shock en ondas desde mi cabeza hasta mis dedos de los pies. -¿Ya fue suficiente de alimentarte?-

-Hmmm…- Lo volví a atraer hacia mis labios. Él se alejo, tomó la bandeja de mi regazo y gentilmente me acomodó sobre el sillón.

-Sos la creatura más hermosa en la que he posado mis ojos de todo lo que he visto, y mereces ser adorada.- Abrió el zipper de mi sudadera y la deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo. Besó las partes de adentro de mis muñecas, subiendo hasta llegar al hueco de mis codos, parando para presionar sus labios en ese sitio. Me estremecí. Continuó subiendo con su lengua hasta llegar hasta mi clavícula; sutilmente raspó con sus dientes la piel de ese lugar, mientras se movía hasta la base de mi garganta. –Yo siempre te voy a adorar.- Suavemente mordisqueo mi cuello, mientras deslizaba mis pantalones por mis piernas. Los patee fuera de mi cuerpo y cayeron al piso. Él ligeramente subió su mano por mi cuerpo, brevemente trazando mi mojada entrada con las yemas de sus dedos. Agarró la base de mi camiseta y rápidamente la sacó por mi cabeza. Su rostro estaba en shock, cuando vio que no usaba nada bajo esta. -¿Hoy sin sostén?- Trazó con sus dedos mis duros pezones.

-Hacía que me dolieran las costillas.- Conseguí decir.

-Bueno, no ponemos tener nada que te cause dolor. No te voy a dar nada que no sea placer.- Bajó su baca hasta mi pezón, mientras continuaba torturando el otro con sus dedos. Lo tomó entre sus dientes y suavemente lo mordió, moviendo su lengua de un lado a otro, ocasionalmente aplicándole más presión con sus dientes.

-Jasper…- Gemí cuando arqueaba mi espalda, ofreciéndole más de mí. Lentamente hizo su camino hacia mi otro seno y desempeñó el mismo acto de tortura también en ese pezón. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas por él y él lo sabía. Mientras continuaba con su ataque sensual en mi pezón, bajó sigilosamente su mano entre mis piernas, presionando su dedo contra mi entrada. Me presione contra su dedo. –Por favor…-

Hizo que sus labios se encontraran con los míos. –Me gusta cuando ruegas…- Chupó mi labio inferior mientras yo temblaba de anticipación. Me volví a empujar contra su dedo. -¿Es esto lo que quieres?- Preguntó, mientras metía dos dedos dentro de los calzones y los deslizaba dentro de mi entrada. _¡Me saque la lotería! _Él comenzó a lentamente deslizarlos dentro y fuera, pero su ritmo no era suficientemente rápido. Sostuve su mano y le mostré como lo quería. Eso pareció excitarlo, porque presionó su erección contra mi pierna mientras gemía mi nombre.

Él estaba tan cerca de mí que estaba casi embriagada por su aroma picante, y la sensación que estaba creando entre mis piernas era increíble. Liberé su mano, pero él mantuvo el ritmo cuando deslizaba sus dedos todavía más adentro, tocando el lugar que siempre me hacía gritar. -¡Jasper!- Seme ocurrió que yo estaba casi desnuda, y él seguía completamente vestido. Estaba tan perdida en mi propia satisfacción, que lo había ignorado a él. Bajé mi mano y empecé a desabrochar su cinturón, mientras él seguía ocupado con sus dedos.

Alejó mi mano y besó mi cuello. –No, no esto es todo sobre vos.-

-Te quiero tocar.-

-Lo vas a hacer, pero todavía no.- Chupó mi cuello y lo mordió. _Oh, eso se siente increíble._

Se mantuvo trabajándome con su mano y yo estaba cerca, pero todavía sentía la urgencia de tocarlo. _¿Cómo me podía negar a hacerlo?_ Sigilosamente bajé mi mano hasta sus pantalones y traté de desabotonarlos. –Bella,- Me advirtió. –No me hagas amarrarte.-

_Oh, solo imaginarme a Jasper limitándome a moverme mientras él… _Era mucho para manejarlo, y una nueva ola de deseo creció en mi interior. Él la sintió. -¿Bella enserio? ¿Tal vez sea algo que podamos considerar después?-

-¡Sí Jasper! Me voy a… Oh, Dios, ahora.- Incrementó su ritmo, y juro que fue la velocidad vampírica la que llevó fuera de control mientras mojaba su mano. Mi respiración era irregular. Lentamente removió sus dedos cuando perezosamente besó mis senos, bajando por mi vientre, deteniéndose a besar mis costillas lastimadas en su camino hasta llegar a la cintura de mis calzones. Empecé a temblar de nuevo. Dios, no creo que pueda soportar otra cosa que no sea él dentro de mí. Metió sus pulgares dentro de los calzones y con un solo movimiento, estaban fuera de mí. Ahora estaba completamente desnuda.

Extendió mis piernas cuando pasó su lengua sobre el interior de mis muslos, suavemente succionando la piel de ese punto. –Por el tiempo que yo exista, siempre voy a mantener tu sabor.-

-Jasper, por favor… Te necesito dentro de mí. Por favor…- Trate de traerlo sobre mí, pero no lo pude mover. Él movió su lengua a mi otra pierna y empezó a chupar y a succionar ahí, también. Mis piernas temblaban. Y mi deseo por él aumentaba con cada segundo.

-Ruega por mí.- Me susurró.

_¿Lo decía enserio? _Podría rogar todo el día, todos los días, si lo tenía donde quería. –Por favor Jasper, te necesito. Quiero venirme por todo tu duro…- Y en ese momento sus labios estaban sobre los míos. Ni siquiera había descubierto que se había movido desde entre mis piernas. Lo sentí sacándose los pantalones y bóxers, sintiendo su sorprendente erección. La sentí contra mi muslo, lo que me hizo gemir… estaba tan cerca de donde lo necesitaba. Antes de que me diera cuenta, el condón estaba en su lugar, él estaba sentado sobre el sillón, y yo lo estaba sentada ahorcadas sobre él. La velocidad hizo que me mareara un poco. Entró en mí con una fuerte estocada, mientras sostenía mis caderas y me movía de arriba, abajo sobre su miembro. El me guiaba, marcando el ritmo y luego cogí el mando de los movimientos. La sensación de estar en control de esa manera medaba una nueva confianza, y Jasper lo entendió.

-Eso es corazón, déjate llevar.- Rápidamente llevó su boca a mi seno, mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo por mi espalda. Dejé caer mi cabeza hacía tras cuando me dejé sentir toda la longitud de él dentro de mí. Mi final estaba empezando a llegar por lo que enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y empecé a moverme más rápido. Se puso de pie y nos llevo hasta la cama, nunca dejándome; él me acomodó mi espalda contra la orilla de la cama, mientras él se mantenía de de pie con mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas. Unas cuantas estucadas, rápidas y profundas de su parte fue todo lo que necesitamos, y ambos caímos al punto de colapsar. –Oh, Bella…-

Él colapsó sobre mí, con su oreja contra mi pecho. No había palabras para describir lo que había pasado entre nosotros, así que nos mantuvimos de esa manera en silencio mientras él escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón.

Después de nuestra tercera ronda de hacer el amor, yo estaba tumbada contra el abdomen de Jasper. Yo estaba jadeando y sus manos todavía estaban enredadas en mi cabello.

-Bella, me agotaste, y eso no es algo muy fácil de hacer.-

Sonreí. –Tomaré eso como un cumplido.-

-Deberías.- Hizo que subiera, para quedar cerca de su rostro. –Ahora, creo que deberíamos empezar con nuestra parte del fin de semana relajado. ¿Te gustaría ver una película en la cama?-

-¿Cuánto crees que veamos de la película?-

-Bella, no te voy a hacer el amor por el resto de la tarde.- Hice un puchero. Él me masajeo la espalda. –No es que no te encuentre increíblemente sexy e increíblemente sensual, es solamente que por lo que llevamos mañana no vas a poder caminar, y se supone que deberías de estar descansando. Sufriste un golpe muy duro el otro día.-

-Está bien, si no quieres…-

-Dije que por el resto de la tarde. Todavía tenemos toda la noche para jugar.- Me sonrió.

-Oh, bueno en ese caso, vamos a ver una película.- Sabía que él no iba a poder mantener sus manos alejadas de mí por mucho tiempo, y yo no me quedaba muy atrás si lo pudiera evitar. -¿Jasper?-

-¿Sí cariño?-

-¿Verdad que cuando sea vampiro no vamos a tener que tomarnos descansos?-

-No, supongo que no, pero solo espero que pueda llevarte el ritmo.- Se rió.

No quería decir la siguiente pregunta, pero estaba tan feliz y contenta que no lo puede contener. -¿Cuándo lo podríamos hacer?-

-¿En verdad Queres tener esta discusión ahora? ¿Estás lista para eso?-

-Quiero saber lo que piensas sobre el tema.-

-En realidad no tengo un día en específico y en verdad no te quiero apurar, pero lo quiero hacer lo más rápido posible cuando estés lista.- Mis latidos se incrementaron, pero no por miedo. Yo quería esto, y él estaba listo para hacerlo. –Bella, si no estás lista hasta dentro de un año o dos, entonces te puedo esperar.-

-No, no quiero esperar tanto. Quiero que lo hagas ahora mismo, pero sé que no es una petición razonable.-

-No, no lo es, pero no porque yo no lo quiera hacer; solo creo que necesitamos un tiempo para prepararnos, y me gustaría…- Se detuvo.

-¿Qué te gustaría?- Pregunté.

-Yo, bueno, quiero que vos…- Se volvió a detener y tomó una respiración innecesaria.

Si no estuviera equivocada, hubiera jurado que él estaba nervioso. –Jasper, nunca te he visto luchas por buscar las palabras correctas.- Él siempre estaba tan calmado y tranquilo.

-Solo estoy siendo tonto.- Me abrazó acercándome a él. –Deberías llamar a tu mamá y luego, si todo va bien, podríamos programar una visita. Claro, me tendría que mantener bajo techo casi que todo el viaje.-

_Él simplemente cambio de tema. ¿Qué era lo que me quería decir? _Si había algo que él quisiera de mí, yo claramente se lo daría. –Renne, la llamaré hoy.- Sabía que después de lidiar con Edward, hablar con ella sería tan fácil como dar un paseo por un parque.

-Solo si estas dispuesta a hacerlo. No te quiero presionar.- Parecía distante.

_¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué lo había hecho cambiar de ánimos en tan solo unos segundos antes? _–Estas molesto conmigo.-

-Claro que no. Estoy bien y si quieres llamar a Renee hoy, creo que es una buena idea, pero hazlo porque es lo que Queres hacerlo, no porque creas que es lo que me va a hacer cambiarte más rápido. Tenemos todo el tiempo que necesites. Solo quiero que pongas todo en orden antes de determinar un día para transformarte.-

_¿No era eso lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer? _Tal vez sintió algo inconsciente de mi parte. Ahora yo podría lidiar fácilmente con Renee, y con Charlie estaba bien, pero con Edward no estaba completamente resuelto. ¿Podría dejarlo pasar o él me iba a seguir buscando? Sabía que era a Jasper al que yo quería, pero que pasaría si mis problemas sin resolver con Edward los llevaba hasta mi nueva vida. ¿Quería que ese peso sobre mis hombros por toda la eternidad?

Él salió de la cama y camino hacia el sillón para recoger nuestras ropas. Me pasó su celular. –Te voy a dar privacidad para que llames a tu mamá. Voy a ir a traer unas películas y volveré un en rato.- Besó mi frente.

-Gracias, te extrañaré.-

Se inclinó y suavemente me besó. Mi corazón se aceleró un poco. Él sonrió.

Miré hacia el celular que sostenía en mi mano. Iba a llamar a Renee, pero primero vi mi oportunidad, así que la aproveche. Abrí los contactos del celular de Jasper hasta que llegue al que necesitaba. De inmediato me sentí culpable, pero necesitada ocultar eso, o Jasper subiría las gradas y estaría a mi lado en un instante.

Le di marcar. _¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? _Porque, necesitaba arreglar esto por todos nosotros.

_-Hola-Dijo la voz._

_-Hola.- Titubee. –Es Bella.-_

_-¿Bella?- Dudo. -¿Qué bueno escucharte, pero está todo bien? ¿Te estás curando bien?-_

_-Todavía estoy adolorida, pero me estoy tomando los medicamentos. Me preguntaba si podemos hablar.-_

_Más duda. -¿Claro, que sucede?-_

_-Esperaba que pudieras venir y verme; si no fuera mucho problema.-_

_-No, claro que no, ¿Pero Jasper lo…-_

_No dejé que terminara la pregunta. –No, no quería que se molestara, pero en verdad necesito hablar con vos. ¿Vas a venir?-_

_-Sí, podría estar en Alaska el Lunes en la mañana, ¿Si te sirve?-_

_-Sí, gracias.-_

_-Bien, entonces te veo en unos días.-_

Cerré el celular de golpe, cuando sentí otra ola de culpa. Necesitaba mantenerme calmada si iba a hacer esto sin que Jasper se diera cuenta. Yo se lo iba a decir… eventualmente.

**Ahora si que les pareció el cap, con quien creen que hablo bella y que les parece. Y que quería decirle Jasper para que se comportara tan raro después. **

**Besos. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Bueno ya saben esto es una traduccion gracias a la fantastica imaginacion de Cullen 818 **

**primero les quiero decir que lo lamento tengo muchisimo de no subir pero por eso deben de agradecer toda la ayuda que me ha dado Angylito ella ha estado subiendo ahi esta traduccion desde un principio y como he estado corta de tiempo y no he podido traducir una de sus lectoras del blog Zenni que ha sido otro angel divino ha hecho la traduccion de lo que queda de la historia y yo solo voy a estar corrigiendo errores de ortografia y redacción para que quede más parecido a mi estilo **

**asi que bueno ahora somos todo un teem jasper traduciendoles este fic y apurandonos para que no esten con los nervios de punta esperando las actualizaciones **

**besos **

**JPov**

Estaba reflexionando de lo sucedido la semana pasada y daba gracias que se hubiera acabado, el pasado lunes nos fuimos de Forks, donde nos pasaron cosas buenas, y malas pero lo más importante es que juntos habíamos logrado superarlas. Y estaba seguro de que juntos superaríamos cualquier cosa que viniera.

Bella y yo pasamos el fin de semana juntos y no pudo ser más maravilloso, pero estuve a punto de proponerle matrimonio y fue muy duro para mi contenerme, pero no es el momento. Bella se dio cuenta que algo estaba tramando. No era que no quisiera proponérselo, pero tenerla desnuda y dulce sobre mi pecho desnudo no ayudaba en nada, no era cierto que no se viera increible, pero no era la forma como quería proponérselo y tampoco creo que fuese la forma en que Alice lo haya visto, bueno espero que no lo haya visto.

Miré mi reloj y estábamos atrasados, si Bella no bajaba pronto no llegaríamos a tiempo a la Universidad.

-¿Bella, bebe estás lista? - Ella bajó despacio, pero no estaba lista.

-¿Bella?-.

-Jasper no iré hoy, mis costillas todavía me duelen y pienso que necesito otro día para descansar. -Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

Percibí esa extraña emoción que había sentido a lo largo del fin de semana, culpa o remordimiento. No estaba seguro del todo, ya que cambiaban de uno al otro. -Está bien, bueno, ¿Porqué no vuelves a la cama? Yo pediré que nos envíen nuestras tareas.

-¡No!- Se asusto.

-Quiero decir que vos ya has perdido muchas clases, vos podes ir y traerme mis tareas. Yo estaré bien, no hay razón para que los dos perdamos clases.-

_¿Qué estará tramando?_ - Si vos estás segura que nada anda mal…-

Bajo la mirada. Esa era una mala señal. -No Jasper; estaré bien.-

Yo podría darle algo de intimidad. Claro ella estaba en su derecho, pero me costaba tanto alejarme de ella, aunque solo fuera unas cuantas horas, tal vez ella se sentía culpable por que quería un poco de espacio, ya que yo pasaba todo el tiempo con ella. -Llámame si me necesitas y trata de relajarte.- Me acerque a ella, la rodee con mis brazos y la bese. -" Te amo Bella"  
Sonrió, por mí me golpearon tanto el amor y cariño que ella sentía que casi me hacen olvidar que ella estaba tratando de ocultarme algo. –Yo también te amo Jasper. Ella me beso y me dijo -Te extrañare tanto.

**BPov**

Culpa, ya no aguantaba más la culpa. No le quería ocultar nada a Jasper tampoco me gustaba mentirle. Pero esto era necesario para los dos. Necesitaba una respuesta, sobre estos sentimientos sin resolver. Y él era la única persona que podía ayudarme.  
No pasó mucho tiempo desde que Jasper se fue, cuando oí un carro aparcarse, rápidamente unos golpecitos en la puerta. Me sentí ansiosa, era tonto, porque yo lo había llamado. Pero en realidad estaba nerviosa, lentamente abrí la puerta.

-Buenos días Bella. –Me dijo.  
-Carlisle gracias por venir, Pasa adelante. –El solo hecho de verlo me tranquilizo.  
Entró, y me di cuenta que traía su maletín. –Que linda casa tienen. - Dijo. - Y es muy alejada de todo, eso debe de gustarle mucho a Jasper.-

-Sí, le gusta mucho, tiene mucha área donde poder cazar, eso lo hace más fácil para él.-

-Él lo está haciendo increiblemente bien ¿No lo crees?-

-Estoy muy orgulloso.-  
-Yo también lo estoy. Él es estrictamente vegetariano. – Sonreí.  
-¿Y esa bolsa?-

- Si ya vine por todo este trayecto… Me imagino que puedo revisar a mi paciente favorita.-  
Yo me sonroje. –Si yo siempre me las arreglo para necesitar tu asistencia.- Caminamos hasta la sala y me senté en el sofá.  
-¿Puedo?–Y dirigió su mirada a mis costillas. -¿Puedes subirte la camiseta?-  
-Claro. - Hice lo que me pidió. Gentilmente puso sus manos en mis costillas y comenzó a presionarlas. –Uch.- dije.  
- Lo siento. Tratare de ser más gentil. Pero me imagino que mis manos son muy frías.-  
-No, están bien. Esperaba que fuera de esa manera.- Él comenzó a examinar mis costillas, pero también comenzó a pasar los dedos por los moretones recientes de mi estomago del fin de semana con Jasper. Estaba avergonzada. –Él no me lastima a propósito.- Yo lo susurraba más para mí.

-No, estoy seguro que no lo hace. Bueno, es muy impresionante la resistencia que ha demostrado. No muchos de nuestra clase logran hacer lo que Jasper hace contigo. Toma un enorme autocontrol.-  
Yo me sonroje de nuevo. Me sentía extraña discutiendo esto con Carlisle.  
-Te estás curando extraordinariamente bien. Trata de llevarlo con calma y tomar las pastillas para el dolor que te receté. Llámame por cualquier consulta o duda.- Él sonrió.

- Me imagino que te estarás preguntando por que te llame en primer lugar.-

-Sí, estoy curioso.-  
-Es acerca del control de Jasper del que estábamos hablando. El me transformará, y me imagino que estará nervioso por eso. Nosotros estábamos hablando de eso el otro día, y él se puso muy raro, y no sé por qué.-

-Bueno, eso es algo que no se puede tomar a la ligera, especialmente porque él te ama muchísimo. Jasper debe de estar contrariado por que teme que pueda terminar con tu vida humana.-  
-Él sabe que es lo que yo quiero. Y yo confío en que él lo podrá hacer. Pero me gustaría conocer tu opinión del tema.¿ Es algo que él pueda hacer sin perder el control?-  
- No muchos de nosotros podemos transformar con éxito a otros sin tomar demasiado de su sangre. Como sabrás, con solo un sorbo, el frenesí comienza y es muy difícil parar.-

-Pero tú lo hiciste con Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, y alguien transformo a Alice , Jasper y a ti. Entonces se puede hacer.-

- Claro que se puede hacer, pero la mayoría del tiempo sin éxito. Pero Jasper está muy enamorado de vos y la conexión de ustedes es muy grande y ya esta acostumbrado a tu sangre, me imagino que eso le ayudará. Adicionalmente él te quiere para que seas su compañera, dándole una motivación adicional para que sea un éxito.-

- ¿Entonces vos pensas que él lo puede hacer?-  
-Claro, se que puede.-

-¿Vos le podrías decir eso, en caso que tuviera dudas?- Le pregunté.  
-Si vos lo quieres, Yo estaría encantado de confirmárselo. ¿Y estás segura que la inmortalidad es lo que quieres?-  
-Yo quiero estar con Jasper para siempre, y estoy lista para esto. Yo quiero ser como el resto de ustedes. -  
- Bella, vos ya perteneces a Jasper no importando lo que seas. Él te está dando algo que el resto de nosotros no tuvo, una oportunidad para elegir. Úsala sabiamente.-

-Yo ya tome mi decisión, yo lo quiero a él y es la única forma de garantizar nuestro futuro.-

-Estoy muy contento que hayan encontrado el uno al otro y además que te vaya a transformar. Yo siempre te considere uno de nosotros, y no puedo esperar hasta que esto sea oficial.-

-Carlisle, eso significa mucho para mí, especialmente sabiendo lo cercano que eres de Edward. -Baje la mirada

-¿Esto te lleva a la segunda razón por la cual me llamaste verdad? Pobre Bella, es tan complicado; tu corazón le pertenece a un hermano, pero tú no puedes evitar afligirte por el otro hermano. Que no puede tenerte.-

-Correcto, yo amo a Jasper con todo mi corazón, y sé que es lo correcto estar con él, pero me preocupo por Edward, por que se que todavía me ama, y su corazón se está destrozando. Yo nunca quise hacerle daño, pero cuando me enamore de Jasper, yo estaba segura de que Edward ya no me amaba.-

-Pero ahora que sabes la verdad…eso ya no importa.-

-No, yo quiero a Jasper, pero no quiero que Edward sufra. Yo comprendí que él me dejo por mi bien, aunque eso no fuera lo correcto, pero con eso, dejó la puerta abierta, para alguien más. Pero yo nunca me imagine que ese alguien fuera Jasper, y nunca perdí la esperanza. Carlisle ¿Edward va estar bien?-

-Bella, eventualmente él va estar bien, pero puede tomarle años, no creo que él deje de amarte. Edward estuvo mucho tiempo solo hasta que te encontró, y eso lo marco de muchas maneras, tu eres alguien a quien no olvidará tan fácilmente, y en el proceso cometerá errores, Jasper y tu deberán de tenerle paciencia, hasta que el comprenda que nunca volverás con él.-

-¿Lo vas a ayudar con esto?-

-Lo mucho que él me lo permita, él se siente muy mal por lo que te paso, en el parqueo y la casa, no creo que el vaya dejar las cosas así, y tu tampoco deberías . Veo que has seguido con tu vida, y Edward necesita verlo también.-

-Gracias por escucharme, estoy preocupada por ambos.-

-No te deberías preocupar, yo conozco a mis hijos, Jasper es lo suficientemente fuerte para transformarte, y Edward llegará a aceptar con lo que está destinado a hacerse.-

-Carlisle yo espero que recuperes a tu familia algún día.- En verdad lo esperaba para él.

-Bella dicen que soy compasivo, pero no tengo comparación con vos.- Él miró a través de la ventana como viendo algo que yo no veía.

-¿Qué pasa? - me paralice.

-Jasper, estará en la entrada en unos minutos. Ya puedo oír su carro acercarse.-

-Oh, yo sabía que él no me había creído.- Estaba preocupada de que pensaría al ver a Carlisle aquí, pero ahora se enteraría mas rápido de lo que había previsto.

- Bella, él va a saber de mi presencia de inmediato. Él sentirá mi aroma.-

-Yo le iba a contar todo, pero ahora él lo verá con sus propios ojos.- Oí la puerta cerrarse de un tirón, solo espero que él entienda mis razones.

**JPov**

Después de vagamente prestarle atención a mi primera clase, me di cuenta que sin ella no podía pasar el resto de la mañana. Pase por la cafetería a pedirle su latte y regresaría a casa con ella.  
Después me las arreglaría con su decepción por haberme regresado antes. Entre más tiempo pasaba sin ella, me era más difícil mantenerme alejado de ella. Hasta la caza se había vuelto un problema para mí. Me estaba dando cuenta que la necesitaba constantemente a mí alrededor, y lo único que me confortaba en nuestras pequeñas separaciones, era saber que ella pronto se convertiría en mi esposa, mi compañera para toda la eternidad. Y yo sabía que ella si quería una eternidad conmigo, pero no sabía si ella quería ser mi esposa. Que tonto era pensar que ella aceptaría que la convirtiera en un vampiro, pero no quisiera comprometerse conmigo. Pero ella, era Bella, y ¿Cuando actuaba ella lógicamente?.

Comprobé mi punto cuando en el estacionamiento estaba el carro de Carlisle. _-¡Oh Bella!, sabía que tramabas algo entre manos. ¿Porque habrá llamado a Carlisle para que viniera aquí?_ Pero pensé que después de todo tal vez no era Carlisle el que estaba ahí. ¿Qué pasaría si Edward se había llevado el carro de él? Rápido me baje del carro y cerré la puerta. Respiré profundo y no sentí el efluvio de Edward, pero sentí alivio al darme cuenta que era el de Carlisle. _¿Pero por qué?_

Camine para la entrada y luego a la sala, ellos me estaban esperando. -Carlisle que sorpresa verte aquí- Le lance una mirada a Bella. Ella bajo su mirada, podía sentir su remordimiento.

-Jasper es bueno verte de nuevo- Él agarró mi mano y con la otra me abrazó. Era bueno verlo. -Bella tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme, para que le diera unos consejos.-

_¿Consejos? Qué le preguntaría a Carlisle que no pudiera preguntarme a mí. _–En verdad que es interesante-

-Jasper,- ella habló despacio - Le pedí a Carlisle que viniera para que habláramos de como me transformarías. Quería su punto de vista.- Ahora si estaba nerviosa.

-Ya veo, bueno, espero que haya respondido cualquier duda que tuvieras acerca del proceso-

- En Realidad, Jasper ella no tenía dudas sobre su proceso. Si no de lo que experimentarías al cambiarla a ella.-

La vi, interrogante, pero ella no dijo nada, al contrario, solo vio a Carlisle buscando ayuda.

-Bella, disculpa, ¿Me podrías dar un tiempo a solas con Jasper? Me gustaría discutir algunas cosas con él.-

-Oh claro.- Ella me vio a mí, viendo mi reacción, y yo asentí. Ya no quería verla mas incomoda de lo que ya estaba. Además tendría todo el tiempo del mundo después para hablar con ella. -Carlisle, gracias por todo. Realmente me ayudaste a poner todo en perspectiva.- Ella se inclino y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Es un placer poder ayudarte, espero verte pronto.-

-Jasper estaré arriba descansando.- Sonrió.

-Hmm. Muy bien, porque no te relajas un poco en lo que yo platico con Carlisle.- Ella me vio como si quisiera darme un beso, pero luego se arrepintió y subió.

- No seas muy duro con ella, Jasper, Bella te iba decir que estuve aquí.-

-Lo sé, pero quiero saber que estaba ella pensando. Para llamarte a ti, aquí, y mentirme de esa manera, ella no suele comportarse así.-

-Ella está preocupada por vos, y quería mi ayuda.-

-¿Por qué está preocupada por mi? No le he dado ningún indicio de que algo está mal.-

-Bella piensa que estas cambiando de parecer, y no quieras convertirla. Ella me dijo que cuando hablan del tema tú te pones algo raro. Y piensa que tal vez tengas dudas de poder convertirla con éxito.- Él me miró por unos momentos. Esperando mi respuesta. -¿Esta ella en lo cierto?-

-Bueno, ese pensamiento si cruzó por mi cabeza, pero realmente no era eso en lo que pensaba, ella lo entendió mal.- Obviamente ella iba a llegar a la conclusión equivocada. -Yo quiero proponerle matrimonio, pero estoy esperando el momento justo. Quiero proclamarla mía, antes de convertirla. Por eso es que ella me nota extraño cuando tocamos el tema.- _Oh mi niña tonta_.

-¿Entonces estas considerando hacer esto pronto?- Él preguntó.

-Estaba pensando proponérselo la semana entrante, y después de casarnos convertirla.-

-Felicitaciones, ¡Se que serán muy felices juntos!.-

-Gracias, nunca había estado más seguro de algo, pero nos pertenecemos el uno al otro.-

-Ella también lo sabe, y por eso me pido que viniera para hablar conmigo. Ella quiere que te ayude si lo necesitas. Y lo hare Jasper, cualquier cosa que tú me pidas te ayudare.-

-Yo sé que puedo hacerlo Carlisle, nunca podría dañarla, pero a veces si me preocupa perder el control y matarla.-

-Al verlos a ustedes dos juntos, yo dudo mucho que eso pase. Ella no te tiene miedo y eso te ayudara a controlarte. Pero si tu lo deseas podre venir a ver el proceso y ayudarte si es necesario.-

-Carlisle, agradezco tu gesto, te avisare cuando esto suceda.-

-Tú eres muy afortunado por haberla encontrado. Protégela siempre.-  
-Siempre.-

Cuando Carlisle se fue, fui a platicar con Bella, parte de mi todavía estaba enojado, porque ella había pensado que tenía que mentirme para poder hablar con alguien, pero, por otra parte pensaba que lo había echo para ayudarme a mí. Ella estaba acostada en la cama, dándome la espalda, ella sabía que estaba ahí ya que su corazón incrementó su ritmo, tan pronto estuve en la puerta de entrada. Me senté atrás de ella, pero todavía no se volteaba, ni me miraba. Puse mi mano en su cadera y le dije -Sé porque lo hiciste mi amor.-

-Lo siento, yo debí decirte, pero tenía miedo que no lo permitieras. ¿Estás enojado?- Todavía no se volteaba.

-Bella, yo sabía que tramabas algo, porque sentí tu culpa todo el fin de semana. Yo trataba de darte tu espacio. Y si estoy enojado. Porque después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos, todavía no tienes la confianza de contarme lo que te preocupa. ¿Porque Bella?-

Ella ya se encontraba llorando, menos mal que no se volteó, ya que no lo hubiera podido manejar, ya era suficiente con sentir su dolor, como para verlo en toda su expresión. "Jasper tu me has dado tanto, y yo trataba de hacer algo por vos. Pensé que hablando con Carlisle sabría como te sentirías tú en relación al proceso de la transformación. Siempre te preocupas por hacer lo mejor para mi, pero sé que será duro para vos.-

Yo me acosté cerca de ella y le susurre al oído. -Convertirte será extremadamente duro para mí, pero al mismo tiempo será uno de los placeres más grandes que he de experimentado jamás.-

-Lo siento. –Dijo. Sentía su remordimiento. –Nunca lo volveré hacer.-  
-Bella, voltéate y mírame. - Ella hizo lo que yo le pedí, su expresión era tal cual me la había imaginado. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas mojadas de tantas lágrimas derramadas. Eso rompió mi corazón, sequé sus lágrimas con mis manos.

-No más lagrimas por favor. Yo ya no estoy enojado, pero no debes de tener secretos conmigo. Si hay algo que te molesta, ven a mí, cuéntamelo y lo resolveremos juntos. Y si necesitas hablar con alguien, no me entrometeré en tu camino.- Le bese la punta su nariz. -¿Entiendes que guardar secretos solo nos causara problemas?-

- Si.- Ella quito el pelo de mis ojos. - Lo único que yo quería era hacerte feliz.-

-Y lo hiciste, más de lo que tú crees. Solo el hecho que estés aquí conmigo, haces todos mis sueños realidad. Bella no cambiaré de idea, acerca de hacerte inmortal. Tienes mi palabra.-

-Tu palabra como caballero. Ella sonrió.

-¿Hay de alguna otra clase?- La bese lentamente. -Serás mía.-

-Y lo soy, pero no puedo esperar en hacerlo oficial.-

_¿Estará ella diciendo que se quiere casar conmigo? ¿Debería preguntárselo ahora? ¿Sera el momento que espero?_

-Jasper, también tengo que contarte algo mas, de lo que hable con Carlisle, es acerca de Edward.-_Muy bien, pero mejor no se lo propondré ahora._- ¿Qué es cariño?- Traté de calmarme lo mas que podía, _extraño, mi don parecía funcionara con todos, menos conmigo mismo. _

-La otra razón por la que llame a Carlisle, era para saber si Edward está bien. Yo sé que Edward nunca aprobara lo nuestro, pero pensé que Carlisle lo podría ayudar a entender nuestra relación, así un día podrá quizás superarlo, y estar todos juntos de nuevo.-

- Eso no creo que sea posible antes de unos 50 ó 60 años Bella.-

- Pero yo quiero que tengas a tu familia de vuelta.-

-Eso sería muy bueno, pero te tengo a ti, y eres todo lo que necesito.– La abracé . – ¿Qué te dijo Carlisle?.-

-Él dijo que intentaría ayudar a Edward, pero que le tomaría mucho tiempo olvidarme.-

-Claro que será así.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? – Preguntó.

Yo lo sabía, y no le debería de contestar, pero no quería que interpretara mal mis palabras. Entonces le dije. - Porque los sentimientos de Edward probablemente son tan grandes como los míos, y si tú me dejaras, nunca lo superaría.-

-Bueno, eso no me hace sentir mucho mejor.– Más lagrimas.

-Yo no quería hacerte llorara más. ¿Pero qué lo estas haciendo?

-Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, pero al mismo tiempo, me siento terrible por Edward, yo se que él me dejó para protegerme, y nunca dejo de amarme. En cambio yo fui capaz de encontrar la felicidad.-

-Y tu deseas lo mismo para é.– Ella era la persona más sensitiva que había conocido jamás.

-Si. ¿Te lastimo al contarte estos sentimientos?-

- No, me imaginaba que te sentías de esa manera, eres muy buena para tu propia seguridad.-

-Me alegro de haberte contado esto, me siento muy aliviada.-

-Me podes contar todo.– Puse mis manos en su mejillas, y lentamente la besé, borrando así todo el remordimiento y culpa que ella sentía, y remplazándolo por el más puro amor. El amor que sentía por ella.


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno ya saben esto es una traduccion **

**Zenni y angelyto me ayudaron con esto no lo he revisado pero espero que les guste **

**JPOV**

Mientras caminaba por las escaleras, yo sabía exactamente dónde iba a estar, aunque yo no pudiera sentirlo. Frente al árbol de Navidad. Me recordó a un niño, de pie, mirando con asombro total. Fue simplemente hermoso y la mayoría de las veces, yo no sabía lo que había hecho en mi horrible vida para merecerla. No me parecía bien, pero yo no iba a ponerla en duda. En estos últimos meses, se había transformado de una muchacha triste, solitaria, en una mujer feliz, radiante. Ella era la más espectacular que había encontrado nunca. Quería su mente, cuerpo y alma, y pasaría concediéndole el resto de mi existencia para hacerla dichosa como lo era en este momento.

-¿Jasper?- Ella llamó. -Cariño, tienes la mirada fija en mí.-

-Es porque vos eres tan perfecta.- Ella me sonrió. -Sabía que te encontraría frente a este árbol de nuevo.-

-Es el árbol de Navidad más extraordinario que he visto nunca. Tiene que haber más de cinco mil luces en esta cosa. Es enorme.-

-Oh querida, no te conozco por ahora ¿que no hacen nada en una escalera pequeña? -

-No, supongo que no, pero gracias por hacer esto por mí. El año pasado ni siquiera fui a casa de Charlie, Me senté en mi apartamento sin decorar y me comí las sobras de comida china.-

-Qué apetecible.- Puso los ojos en blanco. -No hay que pensar en el año pasado. Me alegro de que aprobaras el árbol y me aseguraré de que este año, tengas algo un poco más tradicional para comer.- La tome en mis brazos y comencé a besar su cuello. Ella me correspondió por un minuto, pero luego se apartó. -Bella.-

-Odio cuando hago eso, pero si te dejo empezar, después no voy a llegar nunca al centro comercial, y a causa de que me rompes la ropa. Me estoy adentrando peligrosamente a determinados temas.- Ella se sonrojó.

-El centro comercial, ¿eh? En un sábado de diciembre?- Temía el pensamiento de todos los seres humanos lento en el lugar, peleando por un lugar en la plaza de estacionamiento, y luego tener que hacer una larga fila en cada caja. Sería insoportable.

-Lo sé, y vos no tenés que venir conmigo. Yo sé lo que necesito, así que voy a estar dentro y fuera, y luego regresare a casa y vos podés volver a besar cualquier parte de mi cuerpo que desees en cuanto regrese.-

La tome de nuevo en mis brazos. -¿Cualquier parte del cuerpo?- Me sonrió mientras sus ojos se agrandaron y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Está bien, voy a dejarte ir sin mí, pero tengo dos condiciones.-

-Oh, vos y tus condiciones. Vos sabéis que yo sería un vampiro ya, si no fuera por esas condiciones tuyas.- Parecía un poco molesta, pero era linda.

-Estas son mucho más sencillas. En primer lugar, lleva y usa la tarjeta de crédito. En segundo lugar...- Ella me cortó.

-Espera, que estás son dos ya, llevar y usar.-

Negué con la cabeza. -En segundo lugar, tienes que ir a la tienda de color rosa y escoge algo para mí.-

-Hmm, no estoy segura de que tengan algo de tu tamaño-, se rió.

La recogí y me dirigí a la escalera. -A menos que vos estes de acuerdo...-

-Bueno, bueno, yo también quiero volver a la cama con vos, voy a aceptar tus condiciones. Voy a comprar con la tarjeta de crédito, y voy a encontrar algo sexy para ponerme más tarde. ¿Trato?-

-Eso está mucho mejor.- Di marcha atrás y la bese. -Adiós no por mucho.-

-Será menos de una hora. - Ella corrió hacia la puerta.

-Ten cuidado.- Niña tonta! La extrañaba ya! Contrólate, Jasper, que sólo va al centro comercial durante una hora. Mientras la perdía con la mirada fija en el camino, mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Eché un vistazo a la pantalla. Esto fue algo inesperado.

-¿Alice?-

-Hey, Jazz, ¿cómo estás?-

-Yo estoy bien ¿y vos?-

-Estoy muy bien. En realidad estoy en Alaska y me preguntaba si nos podíamos ver. Quería hablar con vos.-

-¿Acerca de?- Tenía curiosidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí y de que quiere hablar conmigo?

-Nos vemos en el restaurante en las afueras de la ciudad. ¿Sabes vos dónde quiero decir?-

-En verdad, Alice, ¿un restaurante?-

-Necesito una taza de café.- Ella se echó a reír como sólo podía Alice. Ella sonaba tan ligera y despreocupada, pero me pareció sentir algo más en su voz.

-Linda- . ¿No estaba siendo demasiado?

-¿Quieres venir?- Ella preguntó.

-Por supuesto que si Alice, estaré allí lo antes posible.-

Me puse a pensar mientras miraba el teléfono cerrado. Algo no estaba bien. Tendría que esperar hasta que la viera en persona para evaluar sus emociones. Era un libro abierto, casi tan malo como Bella, sus sentimientos la delatarían, si ella estaba ocultando algo. Yo sólo esperaba que ella estuviera bien. Ella ya había pasado por mucho, y yo no podía soportar que ella tuviera que seguir soportando cualquier otra cosa más. Ella merecía ser tan felíz como yo.

**APOV**

Colgué el teléfono. _¿Feliz? Él está en camino_. Yo no quería hacerle esto a Jasper, pero era necesario.

-Gracias, Alice, te debo una. Él nunca la deja sola. Si hubiera otra manera, yo no te habría involucrado-, dijo Edward.

- Yo no me sentía bien por haberlo engañado.- Iba a estar furioso.

-Dame un buen comienzo al mantener sus emociones bajo control, para poder resolver esto. Necesito decirle a Bella lo que siento, y ver si hay alguna posibilidad para nosotros.- Parecía tan esperanzador. Loco.

-Lo mejor es ir a hacer lo que estás organizando rápidamente, porque una vez que Jasper se entere de lo que hemos hecho, va a despegar como un murciélago del infierno y va a ir directamente a vos.-

-¿Realmente, Alice?¿La analogía murciélago? Eso esstá muy por debajo de ti.-

-Cállate y vete. Y Edward, no le hagas daño, porque jazz no me perdonará si vos la lastimas de nuevo.-

-No te preocupes, Alice, todo esto va a funcionar.- Él se echó a correr hacia la casa de Bella.

Yo sólo esperaba que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que necesitaba ver a Edward y Bella hacer las cosas bien, pero no me gustaban sus métodos. Yo sólo había aceptado ayudarlo para que pudiera obtener el cierre que tan desesperadamente necesitaba para seguir adelante.

Aunque no se dio cuenta que iba para el cierre, que pensó que iba allí para ganar. Yo, por supuesto, no veía que eso llegara a suceder. Entré en el comedor y me senté junto a la ventana. Tenía que calmarme y concéntrame. Jasper me conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que iba a sentir que algo estaba pasando si no mantengo el control. Unos minutos más tarde, se detuvo, y sentí una increíble oleada de culpa. ¡Si, como si esto fuese a funcionar!

**EPOV**

Mientras corría a su casa, empecé a pensar en todas las cosas que necesitaba decirle. Ella tenía que saber lo mucho que aún la quería y la necesitaba. Tenía que pedir disculpas por dejarla, y hacerle entender que si sólo me diera otra oportunidad, yo nunca la abandonaría de nuevo. Pero, ¿podría escucharme? Si tan solo me diera la oportunidad de explicarle. Por supuesto que lo haría. Es Bella, la persona que perdona más que yo, la conocía. Oh, pero la última vez que me vio, estaba tan enojado. ¿cómo llegué a eso? Y luego estaba el tiempo antes cuando la dejé de pie en el bosque, jurándole a ella que yo no la quería. Ella me creyó con tanta facilidad. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Como si no supiera cuanto la amo. ¿Cómo podía haberme creído? Porque, idiota, ¿porqué le dije que ya no la quería? y por desgracia, ella había creído en mis palabras tan fácilmente. Esperemos que siguiera siendo el caso, porque había un montón de explicaciones que dar y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Llegué a la casa, pero ella no estaba allí. Ella estaría de vuelta pronto, yo estaba seguro de ello, porque no lo dejó hace mucho tiempo. Decidí esperar por ella adentro. Si me ve de pie en el porche esperando por ella, de seguro no se acercaría. Probablemente se iría. Caminé por el piso de abajo, admirando su casa. Si bien era muy grande, tenía una sensación acogedora al mismo tiempo. Esme se sentiría orgullosa. Era muy linda, pero sin embargo, tenía una duración en el sentimiento. La guitarra de Jasper estaba apoyada en una esquina, y la novela "_Lo que el viento se llevó_" estaba en la mesa de café. Me podía imaginar a los dos, abrazados en el sofá, juntos, leyendo ese libro o Jasper tocando algo en la guitarra para ella, mientras Bella se deslizaba para dormir. Yo quería ser Jasper. Él estaba compartiendo una vida con ella, haciendo cosas con ella, cosas que yo sólo podía hacerlo en sueños.

En medio de la sala estaba el árbol más ostentoso que jamás haya visto. Puse los ojos en el. Bella tiene que haber pedido un árbol y Jasper comprado el más grande. Oh, ¿quién era yo para burlarme, si ella alguna vez me pidiese algo, no haría lo mismo acaso? El problema era que ella nunca me pidió nada. Ella ni siquiera me pidió quedarme. Ella aceptó mis palabras, y me dejó solo. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? Me encontré arriba, deteniéndome en la puerta de su habitación. ¿Puedo hacer esto? Carlisle me dijo que era importante para ver la vida que estaban creando juntos, pero no estaba seguro de que esto era lo que quería decir. Abrí la puerta de todos modos, y fui golpeado de inmediato con su tentador aroma girando alrededor de la habitación. ¿Cómo podría soportar esto Jasper?

Su olor, me llamaba como si ella estuviera aquí. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados, yo nunca había olvidado como olía o cómo su mano cálida se sentía en la mía, o la forma en que ella se mordía el labio inferior, pero el estar aquí me lo hacia tan real. En pocos minutos, ya no sería un sueño, porque ella estaría justo delante de mí, y yo sería capaz de tocarla de nuevo. Su bata de seda color azul, estaba atravesada en el respaldo de la silla, así que la recogí e inhale su aroma. Puro cielo. Bella, te extraño. Me volví y miré hacia la cama, su cama. Yo no podía dejar de imaginar… cómo sería envolver mis brazos alrededor de ella otra vez y su abrazo mientras ella dormía, el zumbido de su NANA y presionar mis labios contra su pelo perfumado con sabor a fruta. ¿Podría alguna vez tener esas cosas otra vez? ¿Podría alguna vez hacer algo más que esas cosas con ella? Dios, como quería quitar esa bata de sus hombros y en su lugar poner suaves besos por todo su cuerpo, sentir su piel desnuda caliente contra mi cuerpo, hacerla temblar ante mi contacto y tocarla en lugares...

Oí su camioneta, y me sacó de pronto de mi fantasía. Volví a la planta baja y con calma me senté en la silla del salón y espere por ella. Ella entró en la casa, con los brazos cargados de bolsas de las compra, con tal entusiasmo en el rostro. Ella era gloriosa. -Jasper!- Ella llamó. -Estoy de vuelta y me gaste un montón de dinero, así que...- Se detuvo a la entrada de la sala de estar, casi congelada. Su rostro parecía perder esa luz que tenia hace un segundo, la luz que era para él. -¿Edward?- No movió un músculo, y tristemente pude oler su miedo.


End file.
